


Death's Dearest Desire

by GreenThumbTarasova (kjoyp)



Category: The Arcana Chronicles - Kresley Cole
Genre: Arcana Chronicles AU Fanfiction, Arcana Chronicles Fanfiction, Empress/Death, Evie & Aric, F/M, Fragrant Mystery AU, Jack & Evie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-03-21 02:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 63,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13731444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjoyp/pseuds/GreenThumbTarasova
Summary: "Why is it that the first time I've vowed retribution against you, it's the one time you were born like this? With honor and empathy? The sole time you are perfect for me--and you're in love with another man!...After the Flash, if I'd gone to Haven and protected you and your mother, would you have chosen me to love?""Yes."





	1. Death's Deal with the Fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why is it that the first time I've vowed retribution against you, it's the one time you were born like this? With honor and empathy? The sole time you are perfect for me--and you're in love with another man!...After the Flash, if I'd gone to Haven and protected you and your mother, would you have chosen me to love?"  
> "Yes."

     Day 3 BF

     Death

     I paged through my files as I rode in my bullet-proof humvee.  My driver had picked me up at the private airport I had landed at this afternoon.  I had located a child who was likely the Fool in a small home with a single parent near Huntsville.  The Fool had been diagnosed as autistic according to his medical and school records, thus, finding a moment alone with him was a challenge.  I had met with him briefly nearly a year ago, and again six months ago to discover what form the coming apocalypse would take.  A solar strike was more extreme than games past, but also more merciful than most, when you considered that the majority of those who died, would do so nearly instantly.  For those left living, the coming months would likely prove an agony to endure for the unprepared.

     Today I was acting the part of a specialist who would, his mother hoped, help Matthew find a route to self-sufficient adulthood.  Honestly, the child was unlikely to reach his majority, unless he wanted to attempt to win the games again.  This wasn't a plausible scenario.  The Fool won the first games, and so regretted it, he committed suicide in all the games following.

    I entered my "office" and requested my assistant and secretary for today, Ms Stewart send Matthew in when he arrived.  The office, furniture and decorations had all been arranged for the week before, and would be emptied tomorrow morning.  It was all to make his mother comfortable enough to leave her child at this appointment for the three hours we'd arranged for.  This appointment had been originally scheduled two days prior.  It was rescheduled for today after the child threw some fit, and scared his mother into rearranging for today.  The Fool and his timing. 

    I placed my file folder on the desk and looked out the window, watching the people scurry about their tasks, unaware the world as they knew it was about to end.

    A car pulled up.  The woman I knew as Rachael pulled up, then moved to the passenger side to guide the Fool out.  He exited, electronic tablet in hand.  He looked up to the second story, clearly knowing where I was without needing to be told.  He nodded, and allowed his mother to guide him inside. 

    I knew what I wanted from him.  And what he would likely want in return.  I knew him of old after all.  Incarnations had more in common than not.

     My secretary offered tea and coffee, then showed our guests in.

    "Mr. Dominja.  Rachael Dixon."  She said, offering her hand.  I offered my gloved hand in exchange, not even giving thought to how very many people I had assassinated this way.  Today's customs had made that exceedingly easy.  "My son Matthew.  Matthew, this is Mr. Dominja.  He's here to help us."

   I offered my hand with a small smile.  Matthew did not extend his.  Clearly he'd remembered much already.  His memories began repeating games as a small child, if not sooner.  "Trues Tredici?"

     "Matthew!"  His mother objected to his odd response, but I expected it. 

     "Trues, for now."  The fool nodded and remained standing, looking out the way he had come.  I sat as did Ms. Dixon, urged him to sit down.  He did not, just ignoring us both in favor of the empty doorway.

    "It is fine Ms. Dixon."  I chatted with her about my fictitious plans for her son's possible future in my company.   Ms Stewart brought in a tray with tea, coffee, and a variety of snacks on a tiered tray.  English high tea may have been unusual in this country, but offering refreshments had a desirable effect upon the recipients. 

    Clearly some part of The Fool's foretelling was online, as he snagged several cookies on Ms. Stewart's way in, then walked to the window to look outside.

   We discussed my goals for the afternoon and future visits, both here and at her home.  During this time, Matthew wandered back to raid the tea tray, continue looking out the window, and finally pull out his tablet and play some game with many annoying noises.  I expressed a desire to speak with her son in private.  While the specifics of the visit would remain private, I assured her I would share the general results of our discussions, and that the silent video feed from my office could be viewed on her phone at any point.  Having reassured her enough to get her to willingly leave for at least a couple hours.

Once Ms. Dixon left, The Fool spoke.  “I ask a boon Tredici.”

This was unusual.  We had held a trues between us the last game, but he had not asked a boon from me before.  

I lifted a brow and inquired, “What would The Fool want from Death?”

”Don’t tell Empress Evie I betrayed her in the first games.”

A strange request, especially since, “Surely she already knows?  Her chronicles are reputed to be the best of any Arcana’s.”

”Separated from her chronicler.  She remembers little.”

How unusual.  Even so, I couldn’t let this jeopardize my own chances with her.  I had vowed revenge, but my traitorous heart still held hopes she would be different this incarnation.  “I will not lie to her...” but the fool already shook his head.

”I don’t ask you tell Empress falsehoods. Simply speak not of the past.”

This I could do, however, “And what would you grant me, in return?”

He gave me a knowing look, as though he already knew my wishes.  “Ask Tredici.”  And I allowed myself to imagine what I could do with his powers.

“I wish to use your power of the calls as my own.  I wish to gaze through your eyes and ears when I choose, and to listen to the Empress's thoughts, just as you can.  I wish to do all this until such time as I choose to reap her icon, and I desire that you use your influence to persuade the other players, as well as you can, to leave the reaping of her icon to myself alone."

    "Agreed."

  I could not help but feel a sense of triumph at the bargain we’d struck. "Very good.  Then you plan to ally with the Empress once more?"

   "I do."

  "You have never said, but I find myself curious.  Why do you continue to ally with such a viperous creature?"

    His eyes grew distant, seeing something that wasn't here.  Futures and pasts and presents across time and space.  "The Empress as she is and could best become, is the best ally of all possible games.  The best friend I will ever have.   The Empress she can become is worth my loyalty."  His gaze met mine.  "And yours."

    I laughed heartily and bitterly.   "Such an Empress truly is the dream of a fool."

     He shrugged, his faraway look returning.  "Already she is different.  Already she touches hearts."

     I opened the desk drawers, finding shot glasses and the vodka I'd arranged for within.   Pouring myself a glass I shook my head.  Once I would have believed in such a thing.  No longer.  "Do not think to fool me.  She only persuades to deceive.  Any who touch pay the price.  One would think you would remember this, ally though you may be."

     "You will see the truth.  But will it be too late?"

     I'd been enamored with the Empress time and again.  I had been persuaded our love was true.  That my affections were returned.  Only to see the truth too late, twice over.  Not this time.  I would chase her.  I would catch her.  I would enjoy the feel of her skin.  If I could defang the viper, cage her properly, I might even enjoy her company for a time.  Truly, she was beyond compare in all the ways that one could count.   In the end though, I would reap her icon.  I had no doubt of that.  And woe to anyone who stood in my way.

     "Do you wish to see the truth of _this_  Empress, Tredici?  Or will you only see what you expect?"

     "What do you suggest Fool?"

     "Come see her dream at night.  Gaze upon her with your own eyes if you dare."

     I suppressed a shiver of excitement.  Though I would not be duped again by the Empress or the Fool, I still desired her above all else.  "What do you hope to gain from this?"

     "Seeing is believing.  See.  Believe."

     "I will meet you tonight.  If you attempt to betray me..."

     "No allies.  No arsenal.  The end has not yet come, though the beginning is nigh."

 

 

 

 A/N

A "what if" that wouldn't leave me alone.  It can be considered to somewhat accompany the beginnings of Fragrant Mystery.


	2. Day 3 BF Dead of Night

     I may have a truce with the fool, but that doesn't make me one.  I have dozens of men stationed this night: a handful inside the house, a dozen outside, dozens more in the neighborhood and throughout town.  I hired an autism specialist to sell the idea to the boy's mother, something about dream therapy having a strong influence over our waking mind. 

     My gloved hand rests on the fool's head as I sit in a chair by his bed.  The fool has in games past, helped the Empress through dreams.  Though she has always had the help of her chronicler, which rendered this aid of the Fool's far less valuable.  I had determined years ago where the resided this game.  I had photographs of her home and aerial photographs of her farm and the nearest town.  Strategically it was brilliant.  I had photos of Evie Greene from her facebook page, and of her family.  I had investigated further, allowing my bitterness and hatred rule that decision.  After my meeting with the fool this afternoon, I dug deeper.

  I was able to learn that Evangeline Greene, the Empress of this game, was nearly kidnapped by her maternal grandmother.  I found most interesting, Karen Greene had her own mother committed to a facility for dementia, a facility several states away.  This indicated a hard break.  This summer, Karen had her own daughter committed.  I did not find this overly surprising.  The parents of Arcana children sometimes had no idea what those children would grow up to become.  Consequently, they could and did harm their children most cruelly leading up to the beginning of the game. 

     That Evangeline Greene was placed in Child's Last Chance for their "deprogramming" protocol was...intriguing.  Deprogramming protocol created targeted memory loss in the subjects.  Either the grandmother didn't believe in the chronicles, and the mother did, or the grandmother believed and the mother did not.  If the Fool was to be believed, the second was most likely true.  The child had only just returned home this week, barely in time for the new school year.  I had not yet decided when to approach her.

     Following the end of the last games, I vowed retribution on the next Empress.  I had my body tattooed with the stories of the games I'd lived through, so I could never ever forget her betrayals, her sins.  This game, I would not give her the chance to betray me again.  I would remember she was as venomous and treacherous and deadly as any viper.

    We slept and dreamt together, the fool and I. 

\-------------------------------------------------

    The first scene he showed me, I stood in the room I'd chosen for my Empress, were she to live in my castle.  But it was different.  Paintings of gardens and fields ripe with produce covered the walls in murals that suited the Empress.  She lay naked in bed, covered in a sheet, breasts exposed, her skin damp.  As though she'd been well loved...by me?  But instead of well pleased, she looked more torn than ever I'd seen her.  I paced before her, aroused beyond belief, and frustration and grief filling me. 

     "You never gave your heart before.  I was convinced you didn't have one."

    She covered her breasts with the sheet.  Her voice broke as she spoke. "I do, and right now it's breaking in two."

   My hands tore through my hair as I asked, "Why is it that the first time I've vowed retribution against you, it's the one time you were born like this?  With honor and empathy?  The sole time you are perfect for me--and you're in love with another man?"

    Tears slipped down her cheeks as she whispered, "I'm so sorry."

    "After the Flash, if I'd gone to Haven and protected you and your mother, would you have chosen me to love?"

     "Yes." 

     I felt her honesty and I was torn apart with regret.  I punched the wall, rocking the turret.  I wished it would crush me.  "I should have gone to you!  I should have looked past my hatred and protected you."

\------------------------------------------------------

   I was still staggering from the last revelation, when I found myself atop a red eyed steed from years past on a driveway made of what appeared to be oyster-shells.  To either side of the driveway stood fields of sugar cane as far as the eye can see.  It was tall, but not nearly so tall as it should have been for this time of year.  The extended drought was stunting it's growth.  A good sign for me.  it meant it was more likely the field of battle would be more suited to my card than hers.

     The fog was so thick I could barely see more than a couple yards in either direction.  The moist heavy air clung and condensed upon my armor.  My horse shrieked, startled by something amidst the fog.  I steadied him, urging him towards whispers I could hear somewhere ahead.  Shells crunched under my mount's hooves and he moved forward, but shrieked again.  I gave him his head, letting him gallop to ease his nerves. 

     I heard a young girl's voice ahead cry, "This isn't real!"  I saw her outline in the fog, as well as the drops of blood she left behind upon the sharp shells of the drive.

     I choked on my laughter as I listened to her scold herself as she ran gingerly on injured feet.

     "Faster idiot!   Why did I pick cheer-leading?  Why couldn't I have chosen something useful?  Like track team!"

    She had a sense of humor this time.  That was new.  And endearing.  Damn it!

     "Because you like dancing and cheering and popularity."  Her voice rose to a shriek.  "Little good that does you when someone is chasing you on a bloody horse and trying to run you down!"

    Run her down?  Hardly.  I was toying with her.   Could she not tell the difference?  Perhaps her training this incarnation was less brutal than in lives past.  Though, separated from her chronicler, her life could have taken any number of paths.

   I could see Haven house looming on the side of the drive opposite where she ran.  I couldn't figure why she stayed on the path as opposed to the fields where stood her protection.  Why did she not make a soft field of thick green foliage sprout to protect her feet.  She wasn't doing anything I expected.  Oddly, I welcomed this.  At my age, little surprised me.  I welcomed the new experience, especially as there was little threat to be found in the dream.

     As I neared, she broke for the canes beside her, stopping a mere two rows away, which was plenty of distance with all the soldiers that stood surrounding her.  I paced my mount back and forth at the edge of the field, not taking my eyes from here.  When ere I'd seen her in lives past, always she had red hair and green eyes.  They defined her.  Had I not searched out her family and seen pictures of what must surely be her incarnation, I may not have known her.   Her long blonde locks blew softly about her face and shoulders.  Her eyes, blue as the flowers, locked with mine, though she surely couldn't see inside my helmet.  Every game, she always wore hair of red, eyes of green, and the scent of roses.  I wondered how soon she would revert to form, then recalled the previous vision.  She'd retained her blond hair and blue eyes.  How unlike her.  What was the secret to the difference in her form?  I needed access to her thoughts as soon as possible.

     Wanting a closer look, I dismounted and moved to stand opposite her, just outside the cane.  She wore next to nothing.   A scrap of a shirt, thin enough to show every curve of her form.  Panties peeking out below the hem, making me wish she stood a few feet higher, that I might have that memory to turn over for years on end.  Her arms and legs stood entirely bare and endlessly pleasing, inviting me to touch, and pay her price.  This game, I had vowed she would pay mine!  And yet, it seemed I must reconsider that strategy.

     We stood but two yards apart.  She found the courage to move forward one row.  Her petal pink lips parted, and she asked, "Who are you?"  Her voice was soft, beautiful.  Her question, completely absurd.

     "Who am I?"  I laughed.  "Life in your blood, in your very touch...and yet no one told you to expect me?"  I couldn't believe this.  The thought was absurd.  What new tactic she thought to use, it was entirely unbelievable.  But she sounded as sincere as a babe. 

     "That's right.  No one told me to expect you.  I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage."  Her voice was huffy.  Her face pouting.  As though the world had a secret and refused to share with her.  Enchanting, and enticing.  I didn't buy it for a moment though.  "Why don't you remove your helmet and introduce yourself, since you seem to already know so much about me?"

      Oh, why not?  I longed to discard it anyway.  It wasn't as though she could hurt me in the dream.

     "Do you play games with me?"  I asked, my voice showing the scorn I felt.  I pulled off my gloves, hoping to feel her skin as always.  The dream was no different.  Putting those away I told her, "You know me."  I knew she did.  "You always know, well before my blade strikes you down."  I could have played pretend as well, but I didn't see the point.  I was far too old and disillusioned for fantasies.

     Her face was dismayed and she paled.  Her legs shook as she sank to the ground.  Clearly sad such a ruse wouldn't work and using that to fuel her deception further.  "You want to kill me?"  She asked tremulously.  "Why?  What did I ever do to you?"

     Far too much to describe in one dream.  Her chronicler surely wrote all the details, altering them just enough to make me the villain.  I sank to one knee, moving just that step closer to her, my arm extending, inviting her to touch me, to pay _my_ price.  "Come to me, Empress."  I crooned, my voice soothing and inviting.  All I'd ever wanted, her hand, in all the ways I could possibly have it.

     She leaned against a stalk, eyes flickering over my body, my eyes, and back to my hand.  She whispered, "You're insane.  Why would I come to you if you're going to kill me?" 

     I had never seen her look so weak, so vulnerable.  So ripe for the taking.  The distance between my hand and her flesh decreased as I crept slowly closer.  Suddenly she stiffened, looking beyond my shoulder.  I chanced a look and stifled a curse.  The fool _would_ show her the worst of my allies.  I would likely kill him before any other, simply because the Devil couldn't control his more devilish inclinations.  I had him in check, and with this he was harmless enough, to me at the least, and thus to her.

     "Don't mind Ogen.  El Diablo is an old ally of mine."  His call drifted on the wind and she cringed, visibly horrified and shaking.  Truly, I had never seen her so vulnerable.  Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to play along for a time.  Truly, if she played her part well, I could easily neutralize her, and thus, enjoy her company for sometime longer.  "Ignore him.  Think of me alone."  Another half foot closer.  "I've waited so long to face you again.  Aren't you ready to meet your fate?"

"Must we be enemies?"  She begged as though in earnest.

     "Would you not prefer to be enemies?  You have in games past."  I wanted to know how much more she could surprise me.  How deep she could dig her own grave.  I'd be willing to give her more room, provided she moved only in the direction I wished.

     "No!  Of course not!  Why would I want enemies?"

     I couldn't possibly decide my entire strategy regarding the empress from our past and a single dream.  But perhaps...perhaps I could allow for the possibility of a new strategy, one where she willingly walked into my arms.

     "This was your desire in games past."  I stated neutrally, returning my outstretched arm to my knee.

     "Games past?"  She whispered, looking lost and confused.  "I don't understand.  I just know I don't want to be your enemy."

     "I will keep this in mind, but know you have much to atone for.   We have a long and ancient history you and I.  I will consider neutrality with you, perhaps even allies."  I saw hope in her eyes.  This pleased me.  I could take much pleasure in crushing that hope, her fragrance might be all the more pleasing that way.  "But remember, you owe me much.  I will expect much from you if you wish to maintain neutrality, and much more if you wish to ally."

     "Like what?  What can I give you?"  She asked, as though she had no idea.

     "You will see in time."  I stood and stepped into the cane rows, testing her.  I held out my hand as though offering her help to stand.  She eyed it again.   "You won't hurt me?"  Her voice shook.  She was excellent at pretending frailty in this form.  Perhaps it was her strategy for this game.  

     "We have a truce, for now."  I said, using the more recent version of the term.  "Consider this your first test.  Take my hand."

     She let out a shuddering breath.  And reached for my hand!  Her delicate fingers slipped into mine and I suppressed a shudder of my own.  Her nails were as delicate as her new incarnation, and just as pretty as the rest of her.  They were unadorned with the thorn tip claws she had once possessed and I had no doubt, would again.  I raised my other hand to cover hers, my thumb caressing her skin.  It was a pleasure I'd not had without causing death for hundreds of years.  I took steps backwards, tugging her with me.  She stepped gingerly.  Had not her feet healed?

     Once outside the cane I urged her to sit and knelt down to examine her feet.  Ah, they had mostly healed, but several pieces of shell remained lodged, preventing her skin from healing.  I tugged the pieces free, pressing to stimulate the blood flow and push out any remaining remnants, then smoothing her blood away.  Watching as she healed as miraculously as she always did.

  Perhaps something like this could be used.  I couldn't think of what would work.  What would keep her weakened and unhealed.  Pet vipers should be weakened and their venom removed.  I removed the few pieces of shell from her other foot, repeating the process and watched them heal over.

     She pulled her foot and angled it, her face showing amazement.  "One of the rare moments I wish dreams were real."  She whispered.  I rolled my eyes.  Really, she was laying it on thick.  Her eyes met mine.  "You still haven't introduced yourself.  Would you remove your helmet and do so?  I"m Evangeline Greene.  Evie."

     Reminding myself I could and would end her play acting in time and that her game served my purpose for now, I took her hand in mine again, taking shameless advantage, but not removing my helmet.  "Death.  That will have to do for now."

     "Death?"  She frowned, her pretty lips pulling down.  Rapid footsteps approached and she shrieked, trying to tug her hand from mine to run.  I released it, catching the sleight form of dream Ogen, and slinging him to fall far, far away.

     My hand stretched out for hers.  My eyes searched her out where she stood among the canes again.  Panicked eyes met mine, the fright only just beginning to leave.  "You need fear for nothing, when you have my protection."  I stated simply.  For however short a time that might be.  Her hand lifted to meet mine, when she noticed them.

     She looked at her thorn tipped fingers as though she'd never seen them before.  "No!"  She whispered, a horrified look on her face.  She lifted her other hand.  The claws tipping that one drew blood from her thigh as they passed.  She shrieked again.  "No!"  She screamed.  And disappeared.

\-----------------------------------------------

      I sat with the Empress, feelings of hopelessness drowning me.  " I hated him at first, was seething with jealousy when the two of you were together.  But through your memories, I learned a lot about him.  I saw what he'd struggled against as a boy.  I comprehended his frustrations and dreams."  I downed my shot of vodka, poured another.  "I needed to continue hating Deveaux, but ultimately I _liked_ him.  Which made everything more confusing."

     She probed, "The night you two got drunk together,  something changed."

     I nodded.  "And when we fought together.  Plus, he was the only man on earth who understood the way I had felt about you....I know this will be difficult for you to understand, but Jack was the closest thing I've had to a friend since my father died."

\---------------------------------------------------

     I felt, saw, moments where I made love to my Empress.  I called her _sieva._ I lay naked by her side and told her, "By all the gods, it was worth the wait."  I cupped her face.  The way she looked at me..."Do you understand how precious you are to me?"  I babbled mindlessly, feeling utterly foolish.  She placed her hand over my heart and whispered, "I love you too Aric."

\---------------------------------------------------

     I saw her fall limply into my arms in a world where all was snow and ash, where it seemed clear that it was not simply night, but endless night.

\---------------------------------------------------

     I sat awake in the fool's room, staggered beyond belief.

    In the dark I heard him tell me, "This is the Empress we've both been waiting for."

    If this was true, I'd have to rethink every plan, every strategy of this game.   

* * *

 

    

    A/N  For the purposes of this fic, we're going to take the first part of Fragrant Mysteries as Evie's pov unchanged, except how her dream changes as written above.

 

 


	3. Day 2 BF Evie

A/N  I felt I needed to rewrite the new dream from Evie's pov.  I'm not sure why I need to do this...  Stuff changed I guess?  I was tempted to just rewrite the changed portion, but only half a scene feels incomplete.  So there it is...urg.

* * *

 

Later that night, I woke to find myself standing in my driveway in my underwear, with no memory of how I came to be there.

I blinked several times. Surely this was a dream. Or ever a vision. Last I remembered, I’d fallen asleep in bed. So, any minute now, I’d _really_  wake up.

Any minute…

Nope. Still standing there, barefooted on my oyster-shell driveway, wearing nothing but boy-short panties and an old cheerleading camp T-shirt.

Well this wasn’t good.

I squinted through the mist to get my bearings, but I could barely see a few feet in front of me. The fog was as thick and wet as breath on a mirror, dimming the heat lightning above. Yellow bolts the color of a cat’s eye forked out above me.

The doctors would have had me believe this was a hallucination and upped my medication. Since I was following my own philosophy now, I had to wonder what this dream or vision was supposed to mean and what category it was supposed to fall into. Was this harmless, a warning, evil, or scary? I had no idea yet, but anything could be in that fog, and that creeped me out so I decided to go back to the house. Looking down at my bare feet and the drive, I winced. This was going to hurt.

I started back toward the house, and the razor-sharp shells sliced my tender feet, making them bleed. Naturally, our driveway was raised, flanked by two drainage ditches all the way to our lawn. Which meant I was stuck halfway down the mile-long drive. I made my way to the side and a drainage ditch. Dirt on bloody feet wasn’t exactly smart, but walking half a mile down razor-sharp oyster-shells would be insane.

Ha! Insane.

As I gingerly stepped to the side, I wondered how I made it out here without getting my feet cut in the first place. Did I just plop down from the sky?

 _Maybe because this is just a dream?_  I told myself that, even as I fake cussed and sputtered my way across the shells.

And to make the situation worse, I again felt like I was being watched. I ran my hand over my nape.  _Ignore it-_ -

A horse shrieked. I jerked my head around, peering through the fog, but couldn’t determine the direction. Another frenzied shriek – that couldn’t possibly have come from my gentle nag dozing in the barn.

I made it to the ditch and started running in the dirt toward home. My eyes went wide when I made out the sound of hooves crushing the shells; a horse was speeding toward me. From behind me? Farther down the drive? I couldn’t tell!

“ _This isn’t real!”_  I shouted to my self.  _"It feels real!_ " My heart pounded back as I ran.

The dirt covered cuts on my feet were screaming at me as I ran. “Faster idiot!” I scolded myself “Why did I pick cheer leading? Why couldn’t I have chosen something useful? Like track team!”

"Because you like dancing and cheering and popularity. Little good that does when someone is chasing you on a bloody horse and trying to run you down!" I screamed in fear, running as fast as I could.

Hooves pounded closer…closer as I kept running. He was right behind me now. Finally the end of the drive was in sight. Haven House loomed…on the opposite edge of the drive. No!

I turned to face my pursuer, the cane fields at my back, trapped. I slipped through, two rows of canes between me and him. This close to harvest, the cane was mature, twice as tall as I was. I could lose anyone in those rows. But I needed to see him first.

I gaped up at him. He wore black armor with a fearsome helmet. The weapon he’d wielded was a scythe; it now sat glinting in a saddle holster. His pale stallion had red eyes.

As he spurred that mount to stalk back and forth at the edge of the field, I fought realization..

Scythe. Black armor. A pale horse.

This was…Death. The classic image of the Grim Reaper.

His horse’s mane was blowing in a wind that I could not feel. The feathery leaves of the cane above me were still. As I stared at him, the regular soundtrack of the farm, my own horse whinnying in her sleep, katydids chirping – gave way to the sounds of gravel crunching underfoot, that breeze picking up, and the occasional…hiss?

Behind Death, Haven House began to disappear, transformed into a space of gleaming black, cluttered with crushed pillars and piles of rubble. Like ancient city ruins?

I sensed this was his barren, soulless lair, and his plane seemed to be pressing against my own. Would he find my half of the world- all green and misty with sultry night air – as incomprehensible as I seemed to find his?

If he left, would my house come back? Would my  _mother_  come back? This dream had gone from mind-blowingly wrong to horrifying. I couldn’t process this and I wanted it over!

So for it to be over I needed to give this Death visitor guy whatever he wanted so he would go away so my home would come back!

 

 

He dismounted and strode to the edge of the field, but he wouldn’t enter the cane.  _Why_?

His jet-black armor was clearly from olden times, yet sported no chinks. Because no one had landed a blow against him? He had two wicked-looking swords, the pommels sticking up from behind his back.

I found my backbone and strode one row forward, almost near enough to touch him. Then I asked him, “Who are you?”

“ _Who am I?_ ” He laughed. My question amused him? “Life in your blood, in your very touch” -his voice was as raspy as the dry leaves, his accent foreign, though I couldn’t pinpoint it-“and yet no one told you to expect _me_?” There was a light shining behind the grille of his helmet, as if his eyes  _glowed._

"That’s right. No one told me to expect you. I’m afraid you have me at a disadvantage. Why don’t you remove your helmet and introduce yourself, since you seem to already know so much about me?" I drew on chilly southern manners. It was just rude to speak to strangers as though you knew them, when they didn’t know you.

"Do you play games with me? He asked, his tone scornful. Death removed his spiked metal gloves, revealing a man’s hands, pale and perfect. "You know me. You always know, well before my blade strikes you down."  His hands reached for his helmet, but fell as my knees turned weak and I sank to the ground

“ _Just a dream,”_  I thought. “You want to kill me? Why? What did I ever do to you?”

He dropped to one knee at the edge of the cane and reached for me, “Come to me, Empress.” He wanted me to come to him, when he’d told me he would kill me?!

Something in memory whispered, “ _Empress Evie, Empress Evie…_ ”

"You’re insane." I choked out. "Why would I come to you if you’re going to kill me?"

His hand was mere inches from my arm, but I was paralyzed, transfixed by the light coming from behind his helmet—until something drew my attention.

Behind Death, I spied a hideous horned boy, more like a hunchbacked beast—skulking among the ruins. Ropy lines of spittle dangled from his bottom lip.

Death followed the direction of my gaze. “Don’t mind Ogen.” he said. “El Diablo is an old ally of mine.”

“ _I’ll make a feast of your bones_ ,” Ogen hissed at me as he sharpened one of his horns against stone. The grating sound was unbearable, shaking the rubble like an earthquake, making me want to scream. “ _Suck the marrow dry as you watch_.”

"Ignore him. Think of me alone." Death reached closer. "I’ve waited so long to face you again. Aren’t you ready to meet your fate?"

"Must we be enemies?" I pleaded. I didn’t understand any of this.

"Would you not prefer to be enemies?  You have in games past."

Games past?  I shook my head in confusion.  "No!  Of course not!  Why would I want enemies?"  I was friendly with everyone. 

He returned his hand to his bent knee, stating neutrally again, "This was your desire in games past."

"Games past?"  I whispered.  "I don't understand.  I just know I don't want to be your enemy."  My back rested against the cane, my hand gripping it to take comfort in it's strength. 

"I will keep this in mind, but know you have much to atone for.  We have a long and ancient history you and I.  I will consider neutrality with you, perhaps even allies."

The hope I felt at his words staggered me.  I wasn't sure why his turn around meant so much to me, just that it did.  "But remember, you owe me much.  I will expect much from you if you wish to maintain neutrality, and much more if you wish to ally."

I was a teenage girl from a sugar cane farm in Louisiana.  Sure we had money, but somehow I thought he wasn't talking about that.  "Like what?  What can I give you?" I asked.

He didn't respond immediately, but when he did, it didn't answer anything.  "You will see in time."  He stood then, towering above me.  He came forward two strides, his armored feet inches from mine, a bare hand extended down as though offering a hand up.  But then again, he'd said he planned to kill me just minutes ago.

"You won't hurt me?"  Damn my shaky voice.

"We have a truce.  For now.  Consider this your first test.  Take my hand."

I let out a shuddering breath and slipped my hand into his.  His armor clattered as he turned my hand to see it better, then pulled me up.  His other hand covered mine, sending chills up my arm and down my spine as his thumb smoothed back and forth across it.  When he tugged me forward as he stepped back, I winced at the stabbing pain in both feet.

Once out of the cane field he knelt again, tugging me down, then lifted my right foot, tugging something out twice, carefully feeling to see if any pieces remained.  As he repeated this with my other foot, pulling out three pieces, he didn't let go right away.  His thumbs smoothed over the skin, as though taking the pain away with every stroke.  When I looked, I couldn't believe what I saw.  My feet were as good as new, though in dire need of a wash.

I'd thought before this might be a dream, but now I was sure of it.  I smiled at him, as though sharing the joke.  "One of the rare moments I wish dreams were real."

I guess his dreams must have been nicer than mine on average as he didn't seem to think it was as funny as I did.  Oh well.  "You still haven't introduced yourself.  Would you remove your helmet and do so?  I'm Evangeline Green.  Evie."

"Death," He said abruptly. "That will have to do for now."

"Death?"  I frowned.  But the starry eyes I glimpsed through the grill of his helmet, those seemed full of life.  I heard someone running closer and shrieked, turning to dash for the debatable safety of the cane behind me.  Hadn't Gran once called them my soldiers?

The scary boy, Ogen, ran at us.  Death caught him up and tossed him far, far away.  Across the width of the drive and into the field of cane beyond.

I couldn't believe how quickly he'd reacted, how strong he must be to be able to throw him so far...then again, this was a dream...

His confident eyes met mine, hand reaching out for mine again.  "You need fear for nothing, when you have my protection."  And for once, I felt he was telling me the truth.  No, that wasn't right.  He'd been truthful the whole time, but cagey.  Calculating.  Holding something back.  That statement made me feel more for him than all the rest combined.  As though I'd like nothing more than to be under his protection.

I lifted my hand to meet his, when something caught my eye.  My nails. My nails were razor-sharp, a purplish-red color. I’d seen that sinister shade a thousand times before—that triangular  _shape_  before...just like the red witch of my nightmares.  I lifted my other hand, and felt pain slash my thigh as warmth trickled down.  "No!"  I couldn't help but stare, horror and panic filling me.  This was a nightmare!  The worst of them all!  "NO!" I screamed.

I woke up , shooting upright in bed, covered with sweat, still crying, and nearly hysterical.

My nails had turned into rose thorns in the dream, just like the red witch’s, slashing my legs until they’d bled, but instead of waking in the fields, I’d woken in bed, my leg bleeding on the sheets. Mom had come in, asking me if I was alright, asking me to tell her what was wrong, what I’d dreamed of, as though I would make  _that_  mistake again. I told her in a strong voice, “I will tell you when I need your help.”

That took her off guard, but she seemed to take me at my word, wished me sweet dreams, and left.

My sketch that night was of Death. Why did he chase me? What had I ever done to deserve his enmity? I recalled his armor, how very large and strong he seemed, his strange accent when he spoke. I didn’t like his ally.  But I liked how safe he made me feel when he healed my feet, and protected me from Ogen.

I also wrote as many of his words and mine as I could remember on the back of his sketch, trying to “listen” better. I wrote El Diablo’s short phrase after a moment of pause, deciding I didn’t want to forget any of it.

I took a moment to get out my computer again, this time searching out Empress, Death, El Diablo or Devil, and leaving out the boy who walked over the cliff with the dog on his heels since that hadn’t worked last time.

Still nothing. Frustrated I wiped the history again and tried to catch a couple more hours of sleep before school.

 


	4. Proper Prior Planning...

Day 2 BF

Death

 

As the game drew nigh, I noted which symbols were the first to disappear from my arm, and which the last.  The only one still mostly intact was hers.  The Empress's Rose.  Only days ago I had looked at it to fuel my burning desire for vengeance.  I was still angry, but now, after the fool's shared dreams, his words haunted my every thought. 

 _This is the Empress we've_ both _been waiting for._

Those words threw me into a turmoil I have yet to emerge from.  Twice before I attempted to upset the game.  Could it be, I'd just tried with the wrong Empress all along?  What made this one so very different?

I dispatched an investigator to discover, quickly, what her grandmother knew, and why she was locked away.

  
I had far too much to do over the next few days. Fortunately I possessed enough resources to delegate the tasks, which were quickly dis-batched. I assembled several teams to secure the assets I required. Cash smoothed away any resistance. I had maintained some connection with a few ex-military survivalist groups. For a sizeable fee, they were able to secure a few more assets for me and themselves, with the understanding I could call them on a satellite phone for a future favor, provided they met my deadline.

I had noted in previous games that those who formed strong attachments to others were less interested in playing the game to it's fullest, often delaying the end to gain more time with their lovers.  With this in mind, my new strategy began to take shape. 

Fauna and her menagerie were safely ensconced in my fortress, which was well stocked in food, fuel and enough servants to make living very comfortable for many years. I contented myself with creating several alternate BOL's, and I printed off the final pages of my files on my competitors. The end and the beginning were here. I was as ready as it was possible to be. But my potential allies, I had new efforts to make on their behalf.   
  
Evangeline Green and her mother; I needed to see her once before the game began.  Just once in person.

 

Day Zero BF

Priestess

I was out of my mind with worry. My Fiance Ned had his bachelor party last night. Even though we weren't supposed to see each other today, we had plans to meet here anyway. We would talk through the door, anticipate the beginning of the rest of our life together. But he never came home. The ceremony was set for this evening. I feel into a restless sleep, only to be awoken by the best man this morning.

Ned was kidnapped last night! We called the police, Notified everyone on the island. We eventually heard he may have been smuggled on board a private plane in the wee hours of the morning. Who would want to kidnap Ned? He was a computer programmer! Sure he was brilliant and funny and the most wonderful man I'd ever known, but none of us could figure why or where or who would take him.

I sat on the edge of the beach, feeling a pull I couldn't explain. It grew ever stronger, the call of the abyss for which I was named. Last week I received a strange trident in the mail with puzzling note attached.

Priestess,

Hail Tar Ro. I believe this is yours.

Death

Ever since then I'd had strange nightmares and dizziness. Tossing the Trident into the sea didn't help remove the strange affliction, or the growing sense of foreboding I felt.

 

My mother walked out to meet me, a phone held outstretched in her hand. Her voice trembled as she told me, "It's for you. He says he has information about Ned."

I took it and raised it to my ear. "This is Circe. Who am I speaking with and what do you know about Ned?"

"Priestess. Hail Tar Ro."

I walked away from my mother. Was this the sender of the strange trident? "Death? You sent me the Trident last week?"

"Just so. I have called to set your mind at ease regarding your fiance. He is safe and well."

"Did you take him?!" I yelled, my voice breaking. "Why did you do this? What do you want from me? Don't you dare hurt him!"

"Priestess, calm yourself. You have misunderstood my intentions entirely."

"How can I misunderstand your kidnapping my fiance the night before our wedding?!"

Death's voice was infuriatingly calm. "Ah, well I will admit I wish the circumstances were different, but the unfortunate timing couldn't be helped."

The crazy part was, even through I was dying to understand what had happened to my Ned and why this bastard had taken him, the roaring of the sea, it's call, had grown so strong I could barely concentrate on the conversation.

"What do you want?" I demanded.

"Simply to secure your loyalty by making sure the one most dear to you is safe. You are welcome to come see him at any time once the games have begun. Hail Tar Ro, Priestess."

I heard the disconnect. In shock, the phone dropped from my hand to the sand. My mother came closer as my feet took me into the surf, drawing me stronger than ever before. I couldn't make myself answer her. I could only follow the pull as tears streamed down my face.

A glimmer within the surf ahead of me caught my eye, as my trident returned to me. I took it in my hand, and a tingling sensation up my arm drew my eyes to the new light blue scales adorning my forearm....

I found myself drawn inexorably into the abyss for which I was named. There I found a temple inside the aquifer, the new home of the Abysmal Ruler of the deep. How had Death known of this? I found myself relieved he had taken Ned, for it would hurt all the more had I been the one to leave him waiting alone at the altar tonight.

And even when I became trapped, I held on to the hope that I might see my Ned again, and wondered if he might still find me as enchanting as ever, or if he would be pleased to escape the monster I had become.

Day 1 BF

West Lafayette, Indiana

El Sol

Bea, Joe and I had been working hard to set up a new Rave. Tomorrow would be our two year anniversary. We had our new set up all kitted out. Just a little more assembly required and we'd be good to go. I'd been working alone for some time when I wondered were my mates were. I wandered through the building, calling their names, getting more worried by the minute.

Suddenly as I turned the corner, and found myself at gunpoint! Six men in black shirts and pants, and face masks and all pointing guns at me! My hands went up by my shoulders in the "I mean no harm" pose as I asked, "Woah, man, what's all this?"

"This is a rescue." One of the guys tossed me a black cloth bag. "Put that over your head, hands behind your back."

"Why?" I caught the sack. "Tell me you didn't hurt Joe and Bea."

"They are unharmed and will remain so. This is an extraction. You are in danger. Come quietly and you'll all be safe." One of the mysterious men told me.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" I asked. "And where are Joe and Bea?"

"If we wanted you dead, you would be already. Stop stalling. We have a schedule to keep. Put the sack on and hands behind your back, or we leave with the other two without you."

I found myself shaking a bit as I followed orders. My hands were bound and I was guided by the elbow outside and into a van. I heard the others hop in and the door close as I was guided into a seat and the belt was secured.

'Bea? Joe?" I asked.

"We're here." Bea answered.

"You hurt?" Joe asked.

"No man. I'm good. Do either of you know what this is all about?"

They didn't and so we sat and waited for what seemed like hours until we finally stopped.

We were pulled from the van and our hoods removed to see a house, inside a high wire fence with a High Voltage sign, tucked neatly among rolling hills and dense forest We were surrounded by woods and a high fence that looked sturdy, and possibly electrified if the hum was anything to go by.

One of the masked men stepped forward and announced, "This is your safe house. You are not permitted to leave until five days have passed. At some point in the next couple days you will receive a call on this phone with further directions. You will obey them if you want to live past this week. The house and fridge are stocked. That is all."

"Men! Load up!  Back to base camp."

They drove through the gate after punching in a code they didn't bother to give us.

What the hell?

We went all through the house as there wasn't much else to do. The men didn't lie. Looked like a prepper's paradise inside, except there weren't any weapons to be found. After setting up an early supper from all the goodies in the fridge, including a few cold beers, we sat around the table.

It sucked to have all our equipment left behind at the location, but this was basically a free week's vacation. The pad was sweet with a California king bed in the master suite and an awesome pool out back. We ended up deciding we could put up with a week of all expenses paid vacation.

Without our cells though, we couldn't exactly call anyone. No numbers stored. Eventually Bea remembered her folk's number, and pleaded assistance on account of his horrendous flu we all caught. And since we all had terrible laryngitis, her folks called around to all our peeps so they wouldn't be upset we missed class.

Day 2-0 BF

Centurion

Tomorrow, I was supposed to help hunt poachers and protect the game reserve. Instead my wife had talked me into flying to the states to see about a new, less risky job offer. It would still involve protecting rare species, but for a private corporation on private property. I understood from the brief we'd been emailed, many species had already been acquired. It was just a matter of scouting locations for suitability. Honestly, I was only mildly interested at first. But between my Issa's insistence on a job that did not "risk life and limb" as she put it, and the increased pay, I couldn't say no to at least checking the job out. We flew out late last night on an all expenses paid trip. The all expenses paid was the most exciting part. I got to take my wife around the world on a free vacation. That alone made the whole thing worth it.

We had extra time on all our layovers, with instructions to go out to eat and drive around before our next flight. We enjoyed the sights but that meant we spent most of our time on the plane sleeping or trying to sleep. Amsterdam, Bermuda, Atlanta, Alexandria, then finally West Virginia, somewhere. We were frankly too tired to care by this point.

When we arrived, we were greeted at the airport with a man holding a sign with our names. He drove us to my possible employer's home. That it was a genuine castle was nothing short of shocking. We were guided to an interior room without windows and assured this was just for the next day or two, so that we could sleep as we wished without the sun to disturb us. A tray of simple meats, fruits and vegetables with fresh bread and butter was left for us. The small room fridge had plenty of water a couple bottles of wine inside. We ate lightly before I pulled my wife into bed to enjoy the beginning of our vacation.

 

 

Day Zero BF

Nowhere'sville, Kentucky

The Sun

Thought we didn't create the awesome rave as planned, we did enjoy celebrating our two year anniversary, just the three of us.  The whole point of doing raves was to earn enough money to have fun doing nothing. This often included traveling, but sometimes we just wanted to spend time together seeing somewhere new.  I found the rings I had packed away among the gear brought with us and gave them to Bea and Joe.  She cried of course.  And said yes.  Joe was a little pissed he didn't have a ring for me as well but I didn't care.  As long as we were together, that was all that mattered.  We decided to commence our honeymoon where we were.  After breaking in the master bedroom upstairs last night and this morning, we explored our new digs.

The whole point of doing raves was to earn enough money to have fun doing nothing. This often included traveling, but sometimes we just wanted to spend time together seeing somewhere new. And though we appeared to be confined to the house and the grounds inside the tall electric fence, we were definitely somewhere new.  The above ground part of the house was kinda tiny. A kitchen, Master bed and bath, and living. That was it.

The basement was almost four times the size of the house upstairs. One room was surrounded by two feet thick reinforced concrete, and locked from the outside and inside. Surrounding that was three feet of empty space and a second two foot thick reinforced concrete barrier. Then it was all typical basement man cave stuff. Second huge bedroom, huge tv with surround sound, Wii console and games, movies, food and water storage stacked and packed.

We figured it would take six months or more to get through all the food there. Seeds, a garage where we found our rave van filled with our equipment. On storage shelves we found a stash of gas, and our genny.  Among the medical and first aid supplies were items that had us just a bit freaked.  There were condoms, but also pregnancy tests, prenatal vitamins, pregnancy books and in the very back, baby paraphernalia.   And a second safe room like the first, minus the extra wall and space.

Though we were a little freaked by the safe rooms and baby shit, we tried to ignore them as we ate, drank and made merry. We found an outdoor pool, a game closet and movie stash and made use of all of it. It was mind blowing. 

Who was responsible for all of this?

Just how long were they expecting us to stay here?!?

And perhaps even more important, what did they want in return...

On the kitchen table, we found instructions with a satellite phone, telling us to be ready to take a call at four that afternoon.

So we were all sitting there in the midst of an adapted game of catchphrase. We'd come up with a new method of scoring when it was just the three of us; both the clue giver and the guesser each took a point. I was trying to get them to say Salvador Dalí, but damn them both, none of them knew who he was, when the phone rang.

 

They were both laughing too hard to answer so I picked it up and pushed it on, still muttering insults to them both in Spanish.

I put it on speaker and plonked it down on the table. We heard a strangely accented male voice ask, “What seems to be the problem? Surely you have everything you could need at present.”

To his silence and the giggles of Beatrice I answered, “The fact that neither of these two idiots know the name of the Catalonian Surreal Artist best known for _The Persistence of Memory_ , made in 1931!

The stranger answered, “Ah! Salvador Dalí.”

The shocked looks on both their faces as I smacked the table and shouted, “Yes!” set me off as I fell into my chair laughing.  Joe still chuckled and Bea had collapsed against him, laughing so hard now that tears began to fall.

The stranger on the phone waited another minute for us to calm down before saying, “Now that is taken care of, I have called to speak with Sol.”

Joe and Bea looked as weirded out as I felt, but the man knew who Salvador Dali was, so I was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. “I don't know about Sol, but name is Solomon.”

“You are both.”

“Gotta say, you're beginning to creep me out dude.”

“We have limited time, If you wish yourself and your friends to live beyond tonight, do pay attention.”

“Are you trying to say you're planning to gank us?”

He sighed. “I do not have time for this. I have no plans to kill you or your friends in the immediate future. In fact I have spent a considerable amount of money, if not time, in an attempt to ensure you do not perish prematurely and that you have your spouses to keep you company.”

“I'm sure you're wondering why you are here. Allow me to enlighten you. In a few more hours it will be, as they say, the end of the world as we know it. For now, all I ask is that you lock yourselves in the safe rooms provided for you. Sol must be in the double reinforced one, Joseph and Beatrice in the other. And there you must stay in them until morning.”

Bea's feet had tangled with mine. I wasn't sure what to think. My mind was blown. Joe had his arm around Bea protectively, but suspicion was written all over his face. He spoke up, “Not that we don't appreciate all this, but people don't do something for nothing. What's in it for you?” I gave him a nod in thanks for asking that question.

“You are correct mortal.” All our brows rose at that. Mortal? Was the man high?

“I have been given credible intelligence that a solar kill strike happens tonight. As Sol is somewhat valuable to me for reasons I shall not go into at present, I chose to protect him and by extension, yourselves. If you wish to survive, before the sun sets you must be in your protected rooms. As for the future, I will no doubt ask favors of you, Sol, but for now, all I expect is for you all to follow my instructions for tonight, and that you give me your loyalty, above any other alliances you may make.”

Understanding he'd saved our lives with his actions today, I was filled with boundless gratitude. Looking at my two biggest reasons for living, I nodded and spoke, “My loyalty is yours. And my gratitude.”

“Excellent. Again, under no circumstances should you all share a room tonight. You are not named Sol by accident. You may strike them just as the sun would were you all above ground. Joseph and Beatrice would be in grave peril. Now, I have many things to attend to. If you have no further questions?”

“Just one. What's your name?”

A pause. “You may call me Death.”

 

The dial tone filled the room. Joe clicked it off and we looked at each other.

Joe asked thoughtfully. “He said a solar strike. What do you think he meant by that?”

“Like a solar flare of EMP?” Bea asked.

“Maybe. Could explain why the guy picked a basement home. If the grid gets fried, any electronics in the basement should remain functional, so long as they aren't plugged in.”

We divvied up jobs and got to work. Making the cells a bit more comfortable with bedding and some food and drink. Moving any electronics upstairs down and unplugging the nearly empty fridge and freezer. Switching off the circuit breaker.

Joe and Bea walked me to my room before dark, clearly reluctant. “Guys, I'm touched. But its cool. I'm gonna call it a night early. Catch some z's. You both wore me out earlier today anyway.” I teased.

They laughed and teased me back, insisting it was all my fault. We kissed goodnight and Bea took off, saying she wanted to call her Mom real quick. Before Joe went I made him promise to keep her far away from me until he was sure I was safe. He hadn't missed that part of the conversation with Death earlier.

The door to the outer wall closed and I locked it from the inside with all three locks, then headed inside the inner room, flashlight shining my way. As I secured the three inner locks, it tripped some mechanism. A small compartment in the wall opened. Inside was a note on some fancy schmancy paper and a deck of Tarot cards.

 

El Sol.

You have chosen wisely. While I doubt you can believe you would harm either your husband or wife, be assured, such things have happened before. Tonight is the end, and the beginning. You are one of twenty two beings in a game created by the ancient gods, played across millennia. I am Death, so named for my deadly touch. You will have the power of the sun, both necessary to life, or deadly, depending upon the circumstances.

In the games, as in ages past, there can be only one victor. We players, the Arcana, are meant to meet each other on the field of battle, fighting to the death. However, we can and do choose our allies to better our odds. I have won the past two games. As the victor, I have lived as an immortal, unchanging from the last game to the next. Yes the prize of the victor is immortality. Some will fight and betray to gain this prize. Some have no desire to win.

While I believe I know what you will choose, having pledged yourself to mortal mates, I have planned for all eventualities. The price I ask of you, is to give your first loyalty to me, beyond any other alliances you may make. This means you will train and strengthen yourself, and join me should I call for your aid against my foes.

In time, I may ask you to spy upon certain arcana, and reveal to me their secrets and weaknesses. Should you need to journey, be assured I will keep your mortals safe for you. One of my allies, Kentarch, can teleport himself and others across vast distances. Expect to meet him soon.

Best wishes and health to you and your mates,

Death

 

Wanting to show the note to Joe and Bea later, I opened the door and tossed the note and cards outside, then relocked the door, and moved to lay on the pallet Bea made me. Shutting off the flashlight I thought over the call and note from Death.

So I was a representative of the Sun and would have it's powers. I would be able to make plants grow and keep people warm. Or...maybe I would fry electrical equipment and kill people with heat and radiation. Grand. Just grand. Would Joe and Bea even want to be with a freak like me?

Yeah, of course they would. I was awesome. They loved me, both of them.

That there was a game with only one winner came as a shock to me.  That the winner gained immortality sounded unreal, and more than anything made me think of Highlander.  I briefly contemplated that and couldn't help but shudder.  Living for hundreds of years while all around me grew old and died.  While Joe and Bea died?  No way.  After all, who wants to live forever?

Hours passed and I dozed, then felt myself spinning like I was on a merry go round. I opened my eyes. I could see the room, and my skin was glowing like a giant light bulb. The pain. The spinning. I felt like I would die. My last thought was to do anything but scream. No way I wanted Bea and Joe to come running.

Hours later, when I felt my senses open, and viewed the dawning world with eyes not my own, my only thought was, “No one could be prepared for something like this...”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. First Meetings

Day 1 BF

Death 

Either she was putting on the best act of her life in that dream and the Fool was plotting against me, or she really was this innocent.  
I needed proof. I needed ... evidence she was worth believing in.  I had been betrayed too many times to trust in others, most especially in her.

In our dream, I had touched her. And she'd let me. Gods, she blushed! And her scent! Not the roses of before. Something infinitely sweeter. But at the end in the last vision, when she thought of this Jack, she smelled of rosemary. What could that possibly mean?

I had to give her the opportunity to prove herself. If the visions the fool showed me had even the slightest chance of coming true, I would do all in my power to bring that about.

The bits from the visions, about someone very close to the Empress, someone she loved or would love, was also someone I would, or could someday befriend. I'd compared him with my father.

Part of me was indeed very jealous of her affections. Then again, if the Empress could love me so well even as she equally loved another...that would make all the centuries of waiting worth it.

In fact, though I have no intention of taking things so far, The Sun's file showed he had two mortal lovers. Could it be possible? Could I tolerate such a thing?

Could I risk losing all I might have?

And what if this was all some trick, just to betray me once again? Did I want to remember living through another game, only to endure the utter hell of immortality?

I had thought, during the last games, that we could end them by two arcana having a child together. In this game I knew of several arcana who had mortal lovers. In games past Fauna and the Magician showed evidence they were soul mates. The Empress and myself of course. The Tower had once aligned with Temperance. And once Judgement and the Moon had a brief romance. These were not especially encouraging. However, in a world such as this were food and water were scarce, ensuring the survival the mortal mates should earn the alliance and possibly the everlasting gratitude of their arcana mates. I had tried such a thing with one mating before, but never on such a wide scale.

Well, shortly I would see her once more with my own eyes.  Sometime after that, I would be able to read her thoughts as easily as my own.  Already I could speak directly to her mind.  Soon, I would know her thoughts and discover who she truly was.

I was determined to see this new Empress but once before the games began. I dressed as a business man, black suit, white shirt, black tie. I called the night before and spoke with Mrs. Karen Green. I told her I was an investor and had an interest in farming. She sounded uncertain but was willing to speak with me this morning. I boarded my private plane at six in the morning and was in a car headed for Haven by seven.

 

On the way there, I heard the fool's voice. “Tredici. Need to speak with you.”

I sighed. “What do you want Fool?”

“Don't tell Empress the fullness of her debt to you. Or that we are reborn.”

The Fool insisted I eliminate the two strategies I favored most. “And why should I not?”

“She would be broken. Might ruin her. Prevent what I showed you from happening.”

I clenched my jaw and thought on it. She had come to me in the dream without knowing. She could come to me still. “Then I shall not.”

I could feel the fool's sigh of relief. “Grazie, Tredici. Grazie Mille. Empress still does not grasp reincarnation. She believes the Empresses of old to be a separate, evil, nightmare. Her powers develop too slowly. She is in danger, weak.”

My brows rose in disbelief. “She abhorred her past selves to the degree that she felt nothing in common with them? This why she screamed when we shared a dream? Because she was frightened of the thorn claws she grew when she was frightened?”

The fool nodded emphatically. “Similarities are few. She thinks to fight...herself”

 

I rolled up beside the farm house before eight. I took my time studying the property. I had seen photographs before of course. Mostly aerial but some taken not far from where I now stood. It was indeed a formidable Haven of the Empress. Though, as her rose had yet to fade completely from my skin, I knew she did not yet possess her full powers. Thus my visit held some risk, but not nearly so much as it later would.

 

Day 1 BF

 Evie

I woke Saturday morning with a splitting headache...and a nose bleed.

As the view of my bedroom walls faded and Matthew came into view, I groaned. “Come on, Matthew. You can call me on the phone now! Remember?”

“Death draws near.”

Death...or death? “Sure I can't just talk to you on the phone? I was going to call you this morning anyway.”

“Empress...is my friend?”

“Absolutely!  You're my friend too.”  He grinned at me. He was just too cute. “I'm so glad you're real Matthew. You've got no idea how glad.”

“I'm happy to see you too Empress.”

“You can call me Evie you know. Friends call each other by names and nicknames sometimes.” I invited.

“You are the Empress.” He told me.

“But I'm also just Evie sometimes.”

He was silent a beat, then he told me, “Today is the eve of the beginning Empress. Much work to do. Preparation.”

“I got it. So we've got until Sunday night. Hey, Last night I dreamed about the Lovers. They're a bad card, right?”

“Bad card.”

“And Death covets me, but he's not a bad card per se, though he might want me to pay for something I did even though I've never met him before, because I have a long history with him somehow?”

“You've been listening.”

Well, that was great because I felt like the dumb half of Abbot and Costello's Who's on First, What's on Second routine. I'd recited what I'd heard, but couldn't actually make sense of any of it.

“Can you possibly explain how Death and I have a long history when I'm not even sixteen and I've only met the guy once and that was in a dream? He says I wronged him. When was that?”

“History...is...long.”

“Who wronged Death?”

“Empress.”

I sighed. “If he covets me, does he have to be an enemy? Couldn't he be an ally?”

“Good strategy. You need to be stronger, build arsenal, allies.”

“I hope I get to meet you in person someday soon Matthew.”

“You are my only friend Empress.”

Ga-lee, I wanted to give this kid a hug.

“You're my friend too Matthew. And right now, you're the only ally I've got.

“Death draws near. Make a new Ally.”

“I'll try. Any idea how I should go about that?”

“Tithes, penance, price to be paid.”

“Riiight. And he's near? How near?”

 

I woke up to hear knocking on our front door.

My mom knocked and then opened _my_ door. “Evie, honey, that investor I told you about is...Evie! Are you alright?”

“Yeah, mom, I'm fine. I just woke up.”

“Evie! Your face!”

“What?” I sat up and looked at myself in the mirror on my dresser. I looked like a horror show. Blood from my nose was all down my face and neck, on my nightshirt and...yeah, my pillow too. Shit. “I didn't know.” Was all I could say.

I got up and moved to my bathroom, mom following. I wet a dark washcloth and started scrubbing as I mumbled, “I think it was just a nosebleed.”

“Are you sure you're okay? You don't usually get those...” Mom asked.

“Yeah, I'm sure. I've had a couple this week. I think it's all the dry air. I wish it would rain!”

“Me too honey. Well, if you're sure?”

I could hear the knocking growing louder.

“I'm sure mom. Go on. I've got it covered.”

She trailed her fingers down from my head to my back, then left. I sighed. What a mess.

 

 

Death.

 

After I knocked for the third time, rather loudly, I stepped away from the door, frowning. Reaching into my pocket I pulled out my phone, considering, but then the door opened.

Karen Green stepped through the door and screen door, “I'm so sorry. Mr. Deth?”

Slipping my phone back in my pocket, I held out a gloved hand. “Yes. Is this a bad time?”

“No, not at all.” She gave me a firm handshake and finished, “My daughter just woke up with a very scary nose bleed. It frightened me but Evie assured me she's fine. Just all this dry weather we're not used to here.”

The Empress gets nosebleeds? That was new. Grudgingly I acknowledged I felt some concern. The dream of this empress collapsing in my arms amid a darkened world sprung to mind. She'd had a nosebleed then as well. Was this version of herself somehow weaker? Would this mean she could not tolerate my touch? No, I had touched her in Matthew's visions and she yet lived then. “You're sure she's not ill.”

“I don't think so.” But she didn't sound sure. “Would you like to come in? Or sit on the veranda?”

“Either is fine. I enjoy the view, but these old homes are fascinating as well. A work of art all on their own.”

Karen Green smiled at the compliment to her estate. “Perhaps you'd enjoy some refreshments, and then a tour? You didn't say how much time you had on the phone.”

“My plane leaves this afternoon, I am at your disposal until then.”

“Wonderful. Please come in. She held the screen door open for me. Though I sensed no malice from her, without my armor I was still vulnerable. But as we were in the deep south, she would think nothing of...

I stepped behind her and lifted my arm to hold the door open above her head. “No, after you. I insist.”

She blushed prettily but did not object. I closed the doors behind us. She led me to the kitchen where she pulled a sectioned tray from the refrigerator with rolls of deli meats, cheese squares of several types, and a selection of fruits and vegetables. A smaller tray on the counter was covered with plastic wrap and contained several kinds of crackers and cookies. I had encountered the famed southern hospitality before, but had not received it to such a degree before. Nor had I expected to find any in this house. Perhaps it was poisoned.

Karen placed the trays on the kitchen table and pulled down two simple but elegant glasses from her cabinet. “What would you like to drink?”

Vodka. Definitely Vodka.

“We have water, Dr Pepper, Coke, tea, sweet tea...”

“Just water, thank you.” Any toxin would be harder to hide that way.

“If you're sure?”

I nodded and watched as she filled my cup with water from a filtered container from the refrigerator and hers with sweet tea. I found fault with nothing so far, but her eyes flitted to the stairs repeatedly.

“Go check on your daughter.”

“I'm sorry?”

“I can see you're worried. I can fix myself a plate while you set your mind at ease. Go check on your daughter.”

The tension left her eyes as she smiled softly. “You're very kind.” She pulled two plates from the cupboard and set them on the table. “Thank you. I'll be right back. Just make yourself at home.” She nearly jogged up the stairs. Clearly I'd made the right move.

Now alone, I placed a few items on my plate, more to set her at ease when she returned than anything else, and moved to the pictures in the kitchen. Listening. Three photos were displayed most prominently. Karen and her husband on their wedding day. Karen, her deceased husband, David, and a two year old Evangeline. And a recent photo from this past spring, just mother and daughter. Side by side, it was clear daughter favored mother quite strongly. As though Karen was simply a more mature version of the beauty her daughter would one day inherit...should she live long enough. In all her past lives, she had yet to live beyond twenty-five.

If I looked at Karen's wedding picture, that expression of love and joy on her face, that was what I'd desired from the Empress since the day I knew I could touch her and not harm her. Clenching my jaw, I looked away, turning my thoughts away as well.

Quietly going to the desk in the kitchen, I looked through the opened mail. Junk, sales, bills, farming journals and magazines. Printed emails highlighted. Water troubles and expenses. Laws and regulations to follow. Nothing unusual for where we were. No hints of arcana.

My phone beeped with the email I'd been waiting on.  It contained a summary of the Grandmother's file in her assisted living facility, as well as the specifics of Evangeline Greene's time in the Child's Last Chance program in Georgia.  The Tarasova was recorded as having dementia and delusions.  She had attempted to kidnap her granddaughter when she was eight.  She believed a catastrophe was coming some day, that her daughter would be required to battle other children until only one remained.  Karen Greene disbelieved in the chronicles, and was horrified with what had thus far been taught to her daughter.  Several months ago Evangeline was "deprogrammed", now likely only having the vaguest recollections of those lessons she learned almost a decade ago. 

Placing my phone back into a breast pocket, I moved to stand by the picture window in the living room, looking out across the Empress's lands.  Last week I had not ever planned to come so near to Haven.  I adapted, as I always did.  Rather than plotting capture, torture and revenge, my thoughts sought out new plans for this Empress I had never expected to find in _any_ lifetime.  The words from the visions haunted me, both mine and hers.

_-You never gave your heart before.  I was convinced you didn't have one.-_

_I do, and right now it's breaking in two._

_-Why is it that the first time I've vowed retribution against you, it's the one time you were born like this?  With honor and empathy?  The sole time you are perfect for me--and you're in love with another man?-_

_-If I'd gone to Haven and protected you and your mother, would you have chosen me to love?-_

_Yes..._

_\-----_

_Must we be enemies?_

_-This was your desire in games past-_

_Games past?  I don't understand._

_\-----_

_The way she'd screamed, horrified, at the thorn claws on her own fingers._

_\-----_

_"I learned about him, his struggles, frustrations, dreams.  I needed to continue hating Deveaux, but ultimately_   _I_ liked _him...we fought together.  Plus, he was the only man on earth who understood the way I had felt about you...Jack was the closest thing I've had to a friend since my father died."_

_\-----_

_"By all the gods, it was worth the wait."_

_The feel of her lying in my arms, naked by my side.  Her hand on my heart as she whispered, "I love you too Aric."_

_\-----_

So what I most needed to know now, was how much she remembered of her lessons, and what she would plan to do once she became aware of the game that was about to begin.  I would do anything, give everything, to live such a life as I'd glimpsed.  But still I felt the caution of the betrayed, because all those glimpses may yet prove false.

* * *

 

Evie

 

Mom came up again to check on me after I'd cleaned up and dressed. She said her visitor wanted to meet me before I left. I'd planned to head over to Mel's around noon. I needed to tell her about my visions and get her advice on what to do about it. How could we possibly save our friends without getting sent back to CLC if nothing happened tomorrow night. My thoughts were all over the place about that.

“Evie, before you go to Mel's, would you come down and visit with the investor? He wanted to talk with us and perhaps tour the house and grounds. He appreciates art as well as farming and expressed an interest.”

I sighed. A few times a year we allowed visitors to tour our house as it was old enough to be considered historic, and since it brought in extra money, I was cool with that. But I felt like we had bigger things to worry about at the moment, and I wondered if this time next week, money would be a thing of the past. But if it kept mom happy and I could still leave on time for Mel's, I'd put on a happy face and deal.

“Sure Mom. I just need to be at Mel's around noon.” I gave myself a last look in the mirror. Hair clean and down, my natural curls untamed but pulled back with a ribbon around my head. Poppy red fitted shirt, designer blue jeans with matching red embroidery on the calf, and brown ankle boots. A mix of silver and gold jewelry at my ears, neck and bangle bracelets. I'd do.

“You look lovely, Evie.”

“Thanks.” We walked toward the stairs as I asked, “So who's this big investor and what's he investing in?”

“I don't want you worrying about that honey. Just let me take care of it.”

I sighed and wondered what she'd think if she knew what I knew. Would she still think she could handle it all then?  “Sure mom.”

 

As we reached the bottom of the stairs and entered the living room, the visitor came into view. He was standing by the dining room window, looking out at our cane fields. By now they should have been several yards taller. If only I could help with that, besides continuing to pray for rain. He was a bit taller than Jack, with straight blond hair almost to his shoulders. He was dressed in a black suit, but aside from the hair, nothing struck me as unusual, until he turned to face us as we crossed the living room to him.

His eyes nearly glittered like stars. His face took my breath away. He was maybe twenty, tall and broad-shouldered.  He looked strangely noble, as though he was born to be a ruler in some long ago time and place.

As much as I cared about Jack and as handsome as I thought he was, this man was his equal in different ways. But there was something about him that called to me every bit as strongly, and I felt that somehow, I'd met him before. As he raised a gloved hand to take mine, I realized where I'd seen those eyes before. Was this real?  Or just another vision that no one but I could see?

He took my hand, but instead of shaking it, brought it to his lips as he said softly, “It is a pleasure to meet you, Evangeline Green.” His words held some accent I couldn't place.  Perhaps from somewhere near Russia?  When his lips met the back of my hand, I gasped. It was as intense as I'd felt when Jack touched me, but different. I felt so dizzy from the whirling of my thoughts and emotions, I didn't know what to do or say. So I just stared. I think Mom was introducing him but I didn't really hear anything beyond her saying, “Death.”

_We meet at last, Empress._

I heard that, but his lips didn't move. Did he really say that, like I could hear Matthew in my mind too, or was I truly losing my mind?

“Evie, honey, are you alright?” Clearly I needed to snap out of it.

Yanking my hand from his, I mumbled, “I think I just need something to eat.”

So mom bustled me over to the table and brought me a plate and some orange juice. I couldn't shake my daze as I began to eat a little of everything, and I was hyper conscious of the man seated next to me.

I looked at him as I chewed a grape slowly and thought at him very hard, _“Did you just say, 'We meet at last, Empress?'”_

He gave me a subtle nod and I heard, _“So I did, Empress.”_

Oh God, was this real? Was he the knight from my dreams? Downing my juice I said to them both. “I think I need some fresh air and a walk. If you like, I can show you a few things outside?”

“That would be most agreeable.”

We all stood and mom smiled happily at me. “Thank you Evie. Then we can finish up inside when you head out.”

Death walked ahead of me and opened the door, a hand waving me through as he said, “After you, Miss Evangeline.”

I thanked him and we walked down the stairs together and began a slow walk around the perimeter of the house. Typically this is where I would begin the schpiel about the house's history and what was added on when, but I had a feeling this would be the last thing Death wanted to know.

We walked in silence for a few minutes, when we rounded the corner of the house and stood next to the garage we stopped, seeming of one mind about wanting privacy for the upcoming conversation, but I was afraid to start it. What if I was wrong about him? I thought for sure he'd tell mom her daughter needed a psych eval.  Then again, he had been in my dream...

 

His eyes met mind for endless moments before he said, “I see the questions in your mind. Ask them Empress.”

He called me Empress just like Matthew did.  The breath I hadn't realized I was holding rushed out. “Did I meet you last night? Was that real?”

His bare hand reached for mine and took it, holding it in both of his, just like in my dream.  Since this  _wasn't_ a dream, I almost pulled my hand from his, but some instinct stopped me.  He almost shuddered at the contact, his face almost blissful, reminding me of my thoughts of the Death card.  That he was lonely, had no friends, and his horse was sick.  “You did. It was.” His eyes held mine, and they spoke volumes I couldn't begin to fathom.

His brows drew together as he asked the next question. “Did you truly not know me?”

I could swear he looked disappointed when I answered, “I really didn't.” Thinking back to the dream and all he told me I asked, “Please tell me you're not really planning to kill me.”

He was silent, seeming to contemplate his answer as his thumb caressed the back of my hand, the pulse at my wrist. “It is a possibility. There can be only one winner after all.”

“Winner? What do you mean?”

Now he seemed truly shocked. “Tell me what you know.” His left hand continued to hold my hand, but the right came up and slipped behind my neck, fingers finding my pulse. Which just seemed to speed up like crazy. I couldn't figure out why I was letting him touch me like this, or why I felt so safe with him, but in danger at the same time.

The answer seemed to burst out of me. “I don't know anything! But even if I did, why would I tell you?”

“I was under the impression you had hoped to ally with me. Have you changed your mind?” The dangerous edge to his voice scared me. I hadn't forgotten what he'd said about striking me down with those swords of his.

“No! I mean no, I don't want to fight with you. I'd love to be allies. I just don't understand why we need allies, or who our foes are.”

“The fool has left you so ill prepared?”

“Hey, Matthew is no fool. It's just hard to understand his decoder ring talk. Field of Battle, Allies, Foes, Obstacles. It ends at the beginning! I'm sure this should all make more sense, but it just doesn't.”

Death seemed to weigh my response, and whether to accept it or not. Finally he shrugged. “I will explain a few things. Come.” He tugged to me a swing hanging from one of our twelve majestic oaks and sat beside me, one arm along the top of the swing and curving down to reclaim it's place on my shoulder, chill bumps cascading up my neck and into my scalp. Why was I even letting him touch me? I couldn't seem to pull away. It was as though I'd known him once before and and we were somehow picking up where we left off. There was something about him that seemed to push all other thoughts from my mind.

 

Death

This Empress was more unprepared than ere I'd seen here, and seemingly innocent. How would she have reacted if I'd taken the revenge I sought such a short time ago?  The way she allowed me to hold her, to touch her, suggested she knew enough to know my touch wouldn't harm her, which implied she _did_ remember at least some of our history, or a certain amount of her chronicles.  Then again, it seemed almost absurd to contemplate, but what if she didn't know the power of my touch?  My breath caught, staggered by the possibility.  That she would remember _nothing_ , while I remembered _everything..._ my eyes searched her face.

I remained wary, but for now it seemed she needed educating. It was tempting to tell her naught, but I would not always be with her, and should another card threaten her, I needed her prepared to defend herself. I would not loose her to some other player, that alone I was resolved on.

She was free with her touch, her hand relaxed inside mine as we walked. With her blond hair and blue eyes, no glyphs, no thorns, and no rose scent, it was almost as though she were not even the Empress at all. When my hand rose to her throat, feeling her pulse race and then steady as we talked, she did not grow angry, nor defensive.

We sat in the swing under one of her giant oak trees as I pondered where to begin.

“I will not tell you all, and unless you wish to be told what you already know, I suggest a trade. A question for a question, and if at any time I discover your answers dishonest, our truce will be at an end.” I felt her shudder under my hand on her neck. Truly, it always amazed me how good her skin felt against mine.

“I can do that, so long as I can refuse to answer if I wish.” She spoke gently, tentatively.

“And I will do the same. Then we are agreed.” My eyes met hers and she nodded. Good.

“I will start. What do you know of the coming game?” I asked again. She shifted away from my hand, and I tensed for her response, but all she did was turn to face me, sitting sideways on the swing, one leg bent, arms looped it, the other resting on the floor, gently swinging along with mine. She glanced all around us, as though expecting someone to be near. She need not worry. I would know should anyone approach.

“I think, well, my friend Jack and I think the players are connected to the Tarot cards." Her eyes met mine, then flitted away to the fields. This Jack, who also competed for her affections, who I would someday find a friend in, he was involved already?

Nodding I waited until she asked, " _How_ are we connected to the Tarot cards?"

I tapped a thumb against the arm of the swing.  How to answer this without violating _both_ of the Fool's requests?  "Each of us are given...powers...which represent the ancient gods.  The cards are symbols, depicting those powers to some degree."  As she digested that, I attempted to hide my shock at how little she knew with another question.  "Who is Jack?"

She blushed and I tamped down my jealousy.  They couldn't be too serious if she was so free with her affections that she willingly held my hand for so long a time today.  "He's a new friend of mine.  I think he's smart and good with figuring things out.  He hunts and fishes, and his other friends think a lot of him, but I've only known him since school started this past Monday."

I recalled how my future self spoke fondly of this Jack.  "I think he sounds like an interesting young man.  Likely very useful."

She gave me a small smile.  "He's definitely helped me this week."  Looking out across the field as she thought for a moment, she turned back to me and asked, "You and Matthew have both called this a game.  What are the rules?"

"The rules...are negligible.  Some ally to become a stronger force, some choose to play alone.  Some await and beckon, some search out and attack.  The game ends when only one card lives."

Her eyes widened and she shivered.  I allowed my arm to drape across the back of the swing, my fingers to sift through the silk of her hair.  She shook her head, as though disbelieving my words.  "Are you...are you saying a bunch of people I don't even know, are going to try to kill me?  Because of some stupid gave I didn't even know existed?"

A single nod, then I asked, " Which ones have you seen in your dreams and visions?"

She sputtered and used her hands to dry wash her face, evidently having difficulty coming to grips with her new reality.  “I've seen...a few. Matthew told me he was Matthew Matt Zero Matto. And the Fool card is numbered zero, so I think they're connected. I saw your ally, Ogen. You called him El Diablo, so he's like the Devil card. I saw a girl with a bow and red skin, and I saw you.” Her eyes met mine. “How is it you're connected to the death card?”

I lifted my hand from the back of the swing to lift a lock of her long blond hair. Soft as silk. Softer even. “Because that is the power of my touch.” Her brows crinkled, as though this was somehow confusing.  Her choice of words was interesting.  We were 'like' cards, not representatives, or the cards themselves.  No mention of reincarnations or powers.  I was sure she had dreamed of her past lives.  Had she not understood those dreams were her own history?  The powers of past empresses the same as her own?

"You mean, you just touch people, and they die?"  At my nod she asked, "But you shook hands with mom and me?"

"I wore gloves when we shook hands, and I am careful to wear long sleeves and avoid skin contact."

Her hands reached forward for mine, and I gave it to her, nearly shuddering as she gently stroked my skin.  "Why doesn't...?"

"Because just as I am Death, you are Life.  You are the sole person on this earth immune to my touch."

"Do you know anything about any of the other cards?  Their abilities, senses, characteristics?"

Shaking her head she looked to be approaching alarm.  "Matthew sees visions of past, present and future, and can share them with others, like me.  I didn't know you had a deadly touch.  It kinda makes sense but it's a horrible power to be stuck with!"  As though imagining such a fate she put her legs down and sat closer, reaching up to catch the hand laying over her shoulder.  Her fingers danced in mine and she thought, and I felt the warmth of her along my arm, my side, my thigh.  "I think the girl with the red skin is an archer.  Another girl is called to Animals, another to water.  There was a boy with wings, another with lightning, one who's a magician.  But no, most of that I picked up from looking at the tarot cards.  Are you saying the cards are important to understanding the players?"  

He nodded and I asked, "What happens at the end?  The end of this game."

Aric watched her closely.  "The lone survivor is granted immortality until the next game begins.”

She gaped in patented disbelief.  "Seriously?!  Immortality? To stay the same age while all around you grow old and die?” She shivered and I was close enough to see the chills rise on her arms. “I think I'll pass.”

My brows rose. That was new. Unsure if it was real, I tested her. “What will you do then, instead of playing the game? You realize some cards will seek you out, even if you just stay here the whole game. Will you allow them to slay you and reap your icon?”

“No, I'm sure I'd defend myself when the time came, just like anyone else. But there will be so much to do, so much to rebuild after. I'd like to play a part in that, provide what food I can if nothing else. So, those that eliminate competition. Those are the ones Matthew was trying to warn me about? Foes?”

“Yes, but the world becomes less hospitable, sometimes containing obstacles that can kill all on their own. Also some arenas appear to benefit some players over the others.”

“How so?”

“I know the Fool has sent you visions. You must know what's coming.”  
She looked out at the cane again. “I saw the northern lights. The first rain we've had in months. The animals were all running, predator and pray side by side, seeking shelter. I saw fire scorching the earth, and people becoming piles of ash, or some new type of zombie.” She shuddered. “It was a nightmare. Hell on earth.”

“I have seen the same. You know when it happens?”

“I've seen that vision before, months and months ago, and again this week. It happens on a full moon. I worry it will happen tomorrow night. But what if I'm wrong?  What if I warn my family, and I'm wrong and it's next month?  Or a year from now?  They'll think I'm crazy.”

"I will share with you that historically, arcana who flaunt their powers before the mortals, do not fare well."

"I don't want anyone to know about my visions.  I've only told three people, and one of those...yeah.  I get what you mean about the arcana who shared and didn't fare well.  But still, when I know the world is about to be rocked in such a huge way, how can I _not_ prepare?"

I mention powers, and she mentions...visions? “Are you aware of what your powers are?”

She looks uncomfortable with the subject. “Not really.”

“Empress, you have seen your card I'm sure. Take a guess.”

“I can grow food?”

“More than that. But here is a clue for you. Anything plants can do, you can do as well."  It would be interesting to see which powers she chose to develop first.  This would say a great deal about her.  I would have to make sure the Fool joined her soon, so I would have access to her thoughts as she developed her talents.  "But enough of that. You should most definitely use your last days before the cataclysm to prepare. I would hate for you to perish due to something as preventable as hunger or dehydration."

"But I'm under age. Yes I have an allowance, but Mom monitors my account. Any big purchases show up and I'll be up a creek without a paddle."

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. I'll see what I can do. Besides, the time for preparing is all but over. The end and the beginning will happen tomorrow night."

She turned to me and reached out for my hand. I let her hold it in both of hers, suppressing a shudder of delight. This new Empress was free with her touch. “Tomorrow? You know that for sure?”

I was astonished to see a tear falling from her eye. Releasing her hair, I brushed it away. “I do.”

She leaned closer, bringing me to stillness. What was this? Seduction? Surely she was plotting my downfall.

She planted a light kiss on my cheek before bringing her lips to my ear. I felt her tears as our cheeks touched. “Thank you!” Her words were husky with emotion, and her gratitude...stung. With all I had been planning to do to her, and having twice slain her, she now thanks me? For confirming what she already knew. This Empress was more of a mystery than ever.

I cleared my throat, nodding awkwardly. Suddenly needing to move, I stood, pulling her up by the hand with me. “Show me around Empress. I would enjoy the tour.”

 

We spent a half hour wandering the grounds. She showed me the windmill well closest to their house, and the rose garden. She was closest to how I remembered her among the cane stalks. She walked, one hand in mine, the other caressing the stalks by her side. The leaves bent and stretched to caress her extended hand.

At last we reached the porch and I kissed her hand in farewell, then released it. “Where do you go now?”

“My friend Mel invited me over.” She shrugged and gave me a shy smile. “It's my birthday tomorrow.”

“It is the custom of this time to give boons on such occasions, is it not?”

She looked at me surprised. Then, she nodded. “If you like. You really don't have to.”

“What would you wish for?”

“I want to be your friend. Or maybe your ally.”

Frowning, I shook my head no. “But I will agree to a formal truce, for now.”

Her smile fell away. “You're leaving this afternoon?”

“I am.”

“Where will you go?”

“I have a fortress far from here. I go there to meet my allies.”

Now she frowned. “When will I see you again?”

“Do you wish to see me again?” I asked, brow raised in question.

She blushed. She was wholly Aphrodite now. I wondered when I'd next meet the wrathful Empress I remembered. “I would like that.”

“Then you shall. And I will ensure you are able to call me. You will have a satellite phone before the end of today.”

“Satellite? Regular phones won't work?”

“There is strong evidence of the fragility of cell phone towers. Satellite will possibly still retain it's functionality.”

“Where do you get those?”

“I will send you an email with a local address. If there is anyone here you feel the need to communicate with, you should perhaps pick up an extra or two. Make sure any electronics you wish to preserve are no longer outside of the cellar.”

“Thanks for that. I really appreciate you sharing the information with me.”

“Before we meet again, you will meet my ally, The Centurion. Make him welcome, grant him what boons he asks, and perhaps we may yet be allied.”

“How will I know him?”

“I will send you a photograph over email this evening. You'll want to print it out before tomorrow night. Also, you will hear his call when he nears, and a tableau will appear when you first lay eyes on him. But know this, if you harm him, your death will swiftly follow.”

She paled and took a step back. “I...I wouldn't...”

I gave her a piercing stare and told her, “That remains to be seen.”

 

A car drove down the lane, horn blaring, and stopped near our place on the porch.  The window rolled down and a teenage girl with obnoxious written all over her yelled, "Eves!  You ready?!?"

"Just a sec!" She yelled back.  "I need to grab my bag."  She turned to look at me.  "I guess this is goodbye for now, then?"

"Indeed."  What would she do next?

Her hand came up to rest on my bicep, giving it a gentle squeeze, then looking awed for a moment when I flexed my arm in reaction.  She shook her head as though to clear it and said, "Thank you for coming here today, for talking with me, helping me understand what's coming."

If she only knew what I wanted from her, would she still feel grateful?  Besides, "You already knew what comes.  Why then did you thank me?"

She frowned and nibbled on her lower lip, as though unsure how to answer.  And this was why I hadn't bothered to ask many questions.  Because until I could listen to her thoughts myself, I would never know how truthful her answers were, nor how she schemed behind the surface.  He answer was whispered, as though she were afraid we would be overheard.  "I did, and I didn't.  You see, I've had these visions on and off for some time, at least six months.  I'm not a legal adult yet.  Just imagine if I went around telling my family and friends that every full moon, they needed to be prepared for an apocalypse.  It wouldn't do me or them any good.  I get one more chance to warn everyone, just one.  But if I time it wrong, we're all dead."

 _"one more chance"_ That had to mean she'd tried to warn her mother once already and failed.  That would have been before this summer, and her time in the Atlanta facility.  I nodded my understanding.  I was not surprised her mother had committed her mother and daughter.  Historically, these things happened all too often.  But the implications, of an Empress who entered the game with little knowledge of it's rules, and with no training or knowledge of her chronicles, this astonished me.  I would have thought these circumstances would ruin her chances of survival, but instead, it left her ready to become the Empress the Fool and I had long awaited.

"Then I am pleased to have been of help."  An idea struck me and I pulled out my wallet, handing over a card.  At present there was no limit on it.  A call would lower it to an acceptable number.  It would fulfill a dual purpose.  Gratitude, perhaps a feeling of indebtedness even, and I would be notified of all purchases.  We would see what she found important enough to purchase during next thirty hours.

 

Evie

I stood near him, my pulse racing at his nearness.  I couldn't understand why he pulled at me so, just that he did.  He was so amazingly handsome, so strong and tall, but the way he looked at me?  Only one other had looked at me like that, and even then, no.  This was crazy town thoughts.  He had to be at least six years older than me.  He could have anyone.  Why me?  Maybe he was just being kind.  Regardless of all the questions surrounding him, there was no question as to whether I wanted him around.  But he was leaving for somewhere far away, and now I had no idea when I'd see him next.

I stretched on my tiptoes, placing a light kiss on his cheek again.  "Don't stay away too long?"

He nodded curtly, then pulled out his wallet, and paused.  As though inwardly debating something.  Pulling out a card and tucking the wallet away, he handed a credit card to me.  I looked at it, confused.  In his strange, but very attractive accent, he told me, "Take it."  When I slowly did, he continued, "For any last minute preparations you wish to make."  He could _not_ be for real.  "I doubt you will spend enough to reach the limit, but you may call me if you feel hesitant over some item.  My number is on the back."

I couldn't decide if I was excited, nervous, or worried.  No one did things like this!  Even though mom was always generous with my allowance, this was on a completely different scale.  "I...I don't know what to say."

"I believe, thank you, is the customary response."  He was serious?!?  This could mean stocking up enough food and water for months.  Without being worried Mom would lock me up again. 

I raised my arms around his neck, going for another kiss on the cheek, but his head turned...and then his lips were on mine.  His arms wrapped around me.  Both of us shuddered.  It was like an electric shock, for a moment, I couldn't respond.  His lips were warm, his tongue flicked my lips.  I gasped and he took it for permission.  I moaned and I felt his chest rumble in a growl...

A wolf whistle cut through the air, loud and piercing, shocking me into pulling away.  He set me down on my feet.  When had he lifted me?  Mel honked the horn, whistling some more, jolting me from the daze of this man. 

His name couldn't seriously be Death, could it?  He made me feel so alive.  Before I could ask, his hand on my lower back ushered me inside.  Inside my mind I heard, " _I'll be in touch, Empress.  Though you are welcome to call me before then, if you like."_

I told Mom Mel was here, as though she couldn't tell.  As I hurried upstairs to grab my overnight back and sketchbook, I heard Mom explaining, "Evie's turning sixteen tomorrow, and her best friend Melissa invited her over for the night.  I sometimes worry how Melissa will turn out, she's so abrasive at times, but Evie can be so quiet sometimes, I think it's good for her...

I was quiet because there wasn't much left to say.  I'd told mom I needed her help last spring, and that resulted in CLC.  Trusting her again might take... _the end of the world?_

Thinking on it, I found my purse, every last dime of my allowance, and the new credit card, and stuffed it all the the bag.  Charger in the bag and phone in my pocket I took off.

Downstairs, I hugged mom goodbye, because pretending to be normal was just as important as actually being normal.  Taking Death's gloved hand I told him, "It was great to meet you.  We'll see you again?"

"You will."  As he lifted my hand to kiss the back I thought to him, _Next time, maybe you could tell me your name._

_-I already have, Empress.-_

_No, your real name.  Calling you Death, just feels wrong._

He raised his brow, but didn't reply.  

The moment I stepped foot in Mel's car, she wanted to know, "Who's hunkalicious?  Damn, bitch, you have all the luck."  The further away Mel drove me from Haven, the further my mind drifted from the strange visitor.  I had to turn my mind to making sure everyone I cared about survived.  Not just survive the apocalypse, but the coming months of famine and strange zombie-like creatures.

 

Death

Mrs. Green showed me around the rest of the house and while I listened to the history of the manor, half my mind puzzled on when I wanted to return her, and under what circumstances.  Her horses would surely not survive in that barn.  Well, it was possible a few might.  Then again, if they did not, Fauna could perhaps revive them in time.  No, best to say nothing about that for now.  Although, there was one thing I could arrange.

We stopped outside a room upstairs.  "Normally this isn't part of the tour, but since you appreciate art, I thought this mural would interest you."  She opened the door and we stepped through.  I exhaled in a rush at the amazing painting before me.  It was floor to ceiling across two walls.  Sugar cane in row after row, storm clouds rolling above, the full moon peeking out through the clouds.  It was the vision the Fool showed me months ago, the vision he had also sent the Empress.  Beyond that, "Who painted this?"  Did she direct some local artist to make a sketch and then have the painting hired out to....

"My daughter."  The pride in her voice was unmistakable.  "She amazes me, with all her talents.  She paints, dances, and loves our farm.  Her laughter and sense of humor most remind me of David.  That, and her kindness.  More than anything, I wish her father could be here to see what she's become." 

I tried to imagine an empress who doted upon her family and cared for others.  This brought to mind an old wish...I shook the image off.  "I have seen enough.  I may invest soon, but in the meantime, I wish to ask some things of you.  You do this, without question, and the money will be wired to your account in the the morning."

"Alright.  What do you want me to do?"

"The first boon is for your daughter.  Sometime today or tomorrow, your daughter will ask you to do something very unusual.  I request that you listen to her and follow her advice.  Immediately.  At that very moment.  Then I wish you to call me and update me as to your progress."

Hesitantly Karen replied, "I suppose I could do that."

"I need to arrange a structure built here.  I will explain later."  Looking out the window, I pointed to an empty space between the barn and the water windmill nearest the house.  "It will go just there.  My men will take care not to disturb any wires or pipes. 

For your cooperation, I will send you a satellite phone and a dish to receive it's signals this afternoon."  I reach into my pocket for my card, my satellite cell number printed across the back.  "If you need something, I may be persuaded to get it to you, though you should expect to attempt to stay as self-sufficient as is possible.  I do not live close by, and it could take some time to acquire whatever you should need in the days to come."

"Mr. Deth, this is all so very strange.  Have you...ah...Do you believe in Tarot Cards Mr. Deth?

So she was at least aware of the connection.  To what degree...?  "Believe in Tarot Cards?  No, Ms. Greene.  I believe we should live our lives to the best of our abilities.  I believe I should be as capable as possible, in order to meet the challenges life brings head on."

She looked at me with a pleased expression on her face, as though I had passed some test of hers.

“But I also believe that when the improbable becomes reality, we would do well do adapt ourselves accordingly. After all, it is usually impossible to know what tomorrow will bring. Don't you agree?”

Seeming somewhat taken aback she replied, “I suppose so.”

"It is time for me to go. Be awaiting the deliveries from me, and don't forget. Give your daughter what she requests tomorrow."

* * *

A/N  How are you all liking the fic so far?  
This will be a Jack/Evie and Aric/Evie.  Because I just don't see another way to do this.   It will also mostly be a stay and fight at Haven, likely because that's what I enjoy writing.  Hopefully that works for everyone. 

 

 


	6. plans in motion and a party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 BF

A/N A good portion of the next few chaps is greatly, but not entirely repetitive to Fragrant Mystery. A few changes to accommodate Death's visit, some extra Jack pov, and the new information given there and in Canon Arcana Chronicles.

* * *

The moment I stepped foot in Mel's car, she wanted to know, "Who's hunkalicious?  Damn, bitch, you have all the luck." 

What did I even say to that?  She didn't know about the Tarot thing yet.  "My mom said he was an investor.  I did the home and grounds schpiel."

"Uh,uh bitch.  I know there's more than that.  I saw that hand holding, and the kissing was hawt!"

"I'll have to tell you the details on that later.  There was just...something about him."

"Of course there's something about him.  Even from the car I could feel there was something about him.  But isn't he a bit old for you?  He had to have been over twenty to your fifteen!!!  Are you in the market for a sugar daddy or something?"

I guessed now wouldn't be the best time to mention that new credit card.  My phone beeped with the info for a store and three models of satellite phones.

"Mel, I need to go grab something.  Can we stop somewhere real quick?" 

"Sure."   And since I was directionally challenged and this had happened before, Mel found a parking lot real quick, typed the address I gave her into her phone and read the directions herself.  "So, why are we headed there?"

"Kinda a long story."

"Bitch, we've got more than enough time."

"Okay, so I want to tell you, but you have to swear you won't tell your mom, my mom or anyone else on God's green earth first."

She held one hand up in a gang respect sign and said, "I solemnly swear not to break the sisters from another misters code.  Now spill."

We pulled into the store parking lot and I pulled out my sketch book.  I showed her the four drawings I’d shown Jack of my vision in History, and then I showed her Matthew’s drawing and told her how I’d called him and talked to him, that he was from Huntsville, Alabama and he was real and he had something to do with all these visions I was seeing. Then I really spilled, about my summer and where I really was, how I still didn’t know what all I’d forgotten but how serious it was that Mom not find out about this because of that and how I was sure that the warning was real.  I told her I'd dreamed the other night of meeting someone else, and that was the man she saw at my house this morning.  And he confirmed the events I'd drawn were happening tomorrow night.

"This is why you asked me to sleepover tomorrow night?  This world ending shit?"

"Yeah, only I didn't know for sure it was going to be tomorrow until this morning."

Mel just nodded, then frowned and punched my arm.  "Bitch.  I can't believe you kept this from me the last two weeks!  No wonder you were acting all girl-interrupted.  Why are you just now telling me this?!?"

My eyes got teary.  "Because I didn't want you to look at me differently!"  She got that 'I'm looking at a crazy person' look.  "Just like you are now!"

"Only cause you’re saying stupid shit Evie. You’re  _my_  best friend,” Mel said, her voice sounding the sweetest it’d ever sounded. “Do you know how rare and wonderous that makes you?”

"You know you're the awesomest best friend ever right?"

"Of course I know!  I'm kinda bummed your visions are real though.  We coulda made a killing on deviant art dot com.  So why are we here again?"

"That man that you just saw.  He told me he was giving us a Satellite phone because the cell towers are likely to get fried.  So I wanted to pick up a couple more."

"And who are you getting them for exactly?"

"Um, I'm not sure who all yet, but I want to get Jack one at least.  And maybe a couple burner phones so we can coordinate tomorrow."

"So...I guess that means you decided about Brand."

"Yeah.  It's just, when we're together, and when he kisses me, it just feels...meh.  I'm not excited.  But I spent some time with Jack, and he's so much more than the rumors Mel.  He's smart, really smart.  And protective, and handsome.  He treats me like I'm special, like I have his attention every moment he's with me.  And the chemistry!  We didn't even kiss, just held each other, and I felt a thousand times more than I ever have before!"

"Spill Eves.  You've been holding out on me so much you've practically broken our Sister from another mister code."

"This afternoon ok?  I need to get these bought, and I need you help to come up with a way to warn everyone.  And I've no idea how to manage that in the next 36 hours!  It seems impossible!"

"It's less impossible than you think.  Your surprise party tonight?  It's gonna be mega huge!"

As we entered the store and found what we wanted to purchase with my mad money I'd been saving, I felt a growing sense of hope, that just maybe, things would work out better than I'd allowed myself to hope.  When my money ran out, Mel added in the difference plus a couple solar chargers.  "Just in case the grid is completely fried.  Stranger things have happened."  I probably could have used the card, but since this was mostly for Jack, I wanted to get it with my own money.

We grabbed lunch, and then I called Tee-bo, which was the number Jack gave me when I asked for his.  Clotile told me earlier this week that Tee-bo was the only one in their group with a phone, and that was the house phone at his place.  Jack not having a phone didn't work for me.  He was the first person I'd told, the only other person in town besides Mel, who could help me with this.  Matthew wasn't going to be able to help me plan details, not with his decoder ring way of talking that left me with more questions than answers.  And the man, his name couldn't actually be Death, could it? 

He resonated with me somehow, but he was still way older than me and something about him didn't invite questions.  He was forbidding and mysterious, but he'd held my hand and asked me to come to him in the dream.  He'd plucked the shells from my injured feet and made them better.  He'd been to my house and talked with my mother.  He'd held my hand and laid my doubts to rest.  He'd kissed me in a way that I _knew_ it meant something to him.  He'd given me a way to prepare...

And yet, with his talk of owing and debts, I didn't really feel I could ask him whatever I wanted without consequences of some kind.  The way I felt about all those mixed signals was so confusing I had to put it out of mind.  Kick the can down the road. 

All that left me with Jack and Mel, and I needed to be able to call Jack, and not just today and tomorrow.  I had this nagging feeling that after the vision came to pass, I'd need him more than ever.

Tee-bo answered and I asked, "Hey Tee-bo, it's Evie.  I'm looking for Jack.  Is he around?"

"Sure ting Evie.  I'll run and get him.  You want to hang on, or have him call you back?"

"Actually, could you give this address?"  I rattled it off.  "Have him meet me here at Mel's house?  I have something for him."

"Mais, yeah, cher.  Consider it done.  I'll have him call you if he can't make it."

"Thanks Tee-bo.  Will y'all all be at my party tonight?"  I figured if most of the town and our school was invited, I could add a few more guests to the list.

"Might could.  When and where?"  I told him.  "Oh, de sugar mill party is yours?!  We'd heard about dat.  Mais, yeah.  I'll check wit my podnas and get 'em all dere.:

"Awesome.  Great!  See you later then."

While Mel dressed me up in a daring haltertop and miniskirt, I considered objecting.  Mel noticed and convinced me that on the whoresome to wholesome scale I was practically Amish.   Plus, I hoped Jack would be there, and while I felt uncomfortable dressing like this for Brandon, I was curious what Jackson would think.  Then while Mel worked on hair and makeup, we discussed what all we needed people to do to prepare and how to make that happen without getting me in major trouble with my mom.

Mid curl, she put down the curling iron and lay down on her back in her bed, hands behind her head, looking at the ceiling. I moved to lay beside her, watching her. She had her thoughtful face on. Normally I was the brains behind our team, but that didn’t mean Mel didn’t have brilliant plans every now and again. She’d pulled off some of the most amazing pranks back in the day. There was this one time she’d taken saran wrap and wrapped a  _car_ then taken an extension cord and a blow-dryer and  _shrink-wrapped_  the car. That was pretty awesome. She’d also plastic wrapped doors of teachers who’d been mean to students. That was pretty awesome too.

Then she shouted, “I’ve got it!”

"What?!"

"We’ll pull a prank! A birthday prepper prank in your honor. I’m heading it up of course as your besty. We’ll get everyone to run out and buy a from a generic list of prepper goods. You know they’re all the rage lately with those reality TV shows anyway. Gas, water, jerky, canned soup, peanut butter, that kind of stuff.  Stuff they'd normally buy anyway, and that won't go bad, but get enough to last them a while. Maybe bonus points for putting electronics and solar chargers inside a faraday cage. 

All throughout the day tomorrow our friends have to say in uber creepy voices to their parents, "Don’t look at the lights!" she mimicked what she was talking about "as many times as they can. They have to stash the goods in a cellar, and take a video with their phones, deadline any time before sunset. They have to show a video clip of themselves, their family, any BFFs or boyfriend/girlfriends and their prepper stash and the have to say the following phrase for the camera, ‘We’re safe and sound in our cellar and we’ll remember’, again in an uber creepy voice, ‘Don’t look at the lights!’"

I’ll give a prize of $1000 for the first person to complete the stash and $500 to the second person to complete the stash. We’ll stage a Pranking the Parents “Don’t look at the Lights” gag over the weekend to coincide. Lots of folks have cellars. Your picture and stash can be in your own cellar or a friend’s. Doesn’t matter. We’ll rehearse the gag at the party a few times before the party gets rolling so everyone knows to participate. It’ll totally work. And if your mom found out, it was all my idea because I love those prepper shows and I talked you into it. I always have wild ideas.

I stared at her in awe. Warning the whole town through their teens as a prank. Only Melissa could be this brilliant!

I tackled her onto the bed in a fierce hug. “I love you Mel! You’re totally awesome! You know that right?”

She laughed at me. “I know.”

As she was finishing up my hair and I was making a list of what all we wanted folks to buy, we heard a motorcycle drive up and cut off.  I turned excited eyes to Mel, who rolled hers, then winked at me with a grin.  She rolled up a curl and had me hold it while she went to answer the knock at the door.

I felt nearly jittery, as I always did with Jack.  What was it about him that got me so worked up?

* * *

 

Jack

I was up before the sun as always.  Last night I caught a mess of fish, then used the heads and innards to bait my crab traps.  It looked to be a beautiful morning, though still too hot and dry.  Dear God I missed the rain.  The water was low, but high enough to still bring in some food.  I rowed my pirogue to check my trap lines.  I pulled them up one by one, tossing the catch in my cooler and throwing the traps back down with fresh bait inside.  One of our neighbors in the basin ran a rabbit and chicken farm.  They sold fresh meat to anyone local who could pay.  I'd occasionally trade with them when I got too tired of seafood.  I'd memorized the list of what they'd be willing to trade for.  Sometimes they'd even give me some fresh scraps for my traps, so long as I shared my catch that day with them.  The Jandin's traded with me too, and they stored plenty of meat from hunting trips.  Lots of deer meat, but sometimes wild hog too.  They'd give it to me for free if I'd let them, but I didn't like freeloading, made me feel worse than useless.  So I insisted on trades and kept a mental list of what they liked to eat as well.

I needed more traps, and a motor so I could go further out, but I made do with what I had.  I was planning to go earn some good money on an oil rig out in the gulf, but I had to wait till I'd completed my parole.

After I cleaned my catch and washed up. I got lunch started.  Maman might perk up a bit to see these blue crabs with hush puppies.  I'd fallen asleep looking at the copies I'd made of Evie's drawings. As I cooked, I pictured her delicate fingers drawing each line and shadow.   I couldn't help but feel awed at her talent.  Did I believe in them visions?  I wasn't sure yet.  She believed they were real, but even she wasn't sure exactly when to expect it to happen, beyond knowing it was the night of a full moon.  I believed they were real to her though. 

Lionel had swiped Brandon's phone this week for a couple hours, long enough to download all his pictures, videos and texts with Evie in them, then tossed it in the lost and found.  We saw Brandon with it the next day, so it was all good.  I'd downloaded the data onto my shiny new school computer, wishing I had a phone of my own to keep it all private.  I found the time to print off a couple from some camera store, tucking them away with the photos I'd gotten from a throwaway camera with my padnas.

She was funny in her texts.  Poking fun at her self and her inability navigate and follow directions.  The strangest thing was her texts over the summer.  She'd gone from texting constantly to next to nothing.  Once text per month, the same day and time each month.  Only places I knew that strict were jail.  I know that wasn't it.

But with the way she insisted I not tell her mom about the visions and sketches, saying her mom was strict when she seemed loving and even indulgent, I knew there was more to the story.   I wondered if maybe she'd been locked up with the _fous_ -lunatics.  Explained a lot, if I was right.

When I had lunch done, I coaxed Maman outta her room and to the table with me.  Once she woke up a bit, she studied my face and somehow, she just knew.  "You met a _fille_ you like."  The way her grey eyes brightened up, I didn't hold back much.  If only she'd be like this always.  Like this, she reminded me of the Hélène Deveaux of old, like the woman who'd read me _Robinson Crusoe_ every night, until I'd memorized the lines and would say them with her.

"I have."  Giving her a smile I continued, "What's better, she likes me back."

Maman smiled.  She knew this was big news.  While I'd been with plenty of girls, I'd only ever seen them once.  They were all as forgettable as the ones before.  "Tell me about her.  What's she look like?"

Cleaning my hands off, I retrieved the picture of just her head and shoulders, covered in a pretty red shirt.  "I got one of her from last spring.  Pretty enough to look at all day long.  Blond hair and blue eyes."  Handing it over, I thought of what else had made in impression.  Short enough that she looked up at me and I wanted to pick her up to kiss her.  Curvy enough I had an _envie_ to memorize those curves with my eyes and hands both.  And her smell, mesmerizing, and changing with every emotion.  Another puzzle, but one I couldn't wait to sort out.  "She's friendly, and funny.  _Elle es un femme au bon coeur, à moi, à_ _ma soeur, et mon podnas."_ -She is a woman of good heart (kind/generous), to me, to my sister, and my friends.

Maman studied her picture, then reached for my hand.  " _Ma coeur es foir savoir de ça mon trésor."_ -My heart is proud to hear that my treasure.  "I'm glad you found such a good one.  I bet she's already head over heels for you.  All the _filles_ in the Basin love my boy."

"I doan know bout head over heels."  And she definitely wasn't from the Basin.  "But she's sweet on me, that's for certain.  She had a boyfriend, but she's dropping him for me.  And that's another thing.  She's loyal.  Wouldn't even give me _a bec doux_ till she'd broke it off.  Said she didn't want to be a cheater."

Maman looked suspicious.  "You're sure she ain't just stringing you along?"

"I expect I'll know by tonight.  That's when she planned on doin' it."

"Well, that's somethin' then."

"Mais, yeah.  She's an artist too.  You gotta see somethin' she drew."  I pulled out the least suspicious of the pictures she made me.  The first one, with the sugar cane standing tall, dark clouds rolling in on the horizon, and a full moon peaking out from behind the clouds.

As she took the page into her hand he brows rose.  "Chooooh-wee.  That's somethin' that is."  Passing it back she asked, "What's her name?"

"Evangeline."

"A good Cajun name, that."

" _Ouais_.  Evangeline Greene, but she ain't from the Basin, she's from Sterling.  You know, with the big sugar cane plantation Mr. Jandin works at sometimes."

"Greene?"  Maman's smile died.  "You're not talking about them Haven folks?  Bad energy swirls around that place."

"It ain't so bad.  I been there twice this week.  Evie invited Clotile and me over to study last Tuesday.  Thursday we went again and Tee-bo came with us.  And she met me at the Library Friday and I bought her supper and drove her to her game.  She's a cheerleader.  Good at dancin' too."

"You...for true?  You been rubbin' elbows with them?"

" _Cest vrai!_ "  I confirmed.  Not somethin' I ever woulda expected, looking around the shack we lived in.

Maman rubbed her arms, looking unsure still.  "And her folks, they doan mind none?"

"Her _mère_ , she likes me."

"Well, that's encouraging.  And this Evangeline, she's not afraid to be seen with you?"

" _Non_ , and there's something else.  She's more Cajun than just her name.  See her _grandmère_ taught her our language too, and she learned some from Ronan Jandin when he worked there.  At her place Thursday, she switched between cajun and English as often as we did!"

Maman's eyes started tearing up and she stood, pulling me up and wrapping her arms around me.  "I'm so happy your one is as much of a _trésor_ as you are Jack."

"I want you to meet her.  But I want you sober when you do.  Will you do that for me Maman?"

"I'll try, Jack.  I'll try."

She stayed with me as I did the dishes, doing the drying and putting away.  We were finishing up when a bike drove up, and Tee-bo came to the door.

 _Bonjour Tee-bo.  Comment ça va?_ -Hey, Tee-bo.  How's it going?

He handed over a piece of paper with an address scribbled down and a rough map drawn on it.  "That _fille_ you like?  She called for you.  Gave me an address, her friend Mel's house.  Wanted you to go see her, said she had someting for you."  He grinned big.  "Sounded like she wanted to see you in a hurry _padna_.  You goan?"

" _Ouais_ , Maman, you good?"

"Doan you worry none for me.  I'll be more than fine, dreamin' o' my future grandbabies."

"Maman!"

She an Tee-bo both laughed at me as I emptied my pack the school books and computer, then headed out to see what the _fille_ wanted.  I couldn't quite contain the smile behind my helmet though.  For once in my life, things were lookin' up.

 

* * *

I pulled up in front of a mansion of a house, surrounded by a manicured lawn and gated back yard.  Reminded me of those houses Gaston worked.  I parked my bike on the walk, then toted my helmet and pack up to the door.

Mel answered, all teasing grins and winking eyes.  She said something I didn't pay much attention to as she led me upstairs.  My tongue about fell outta my mouth as I got a look at Evie.  Tiny black skirt, red halter top clinging to all the right places, hair up in curls and a red ribbon holding it back from her face.  Something about that red ribbon tempted me...

"Jack!  You made it!"

What, did she think I wouldn't come when she called, me?  I'd chase her like a junk yard dog.  But I was mindful that she hadn't said she'd be mine yet, and we had an audience.  " _Ouais_."  was all I'd let slip.  I did step forward and give one of her curls a tug.  _Hypnotique._

Mel finished up curling Evie's hair while they filled me in on the prank they were pulling.  When they were done, Mel muttered, "I still can't believe you told him before me."

Before I could say anything Evie said, "It was Jack who pointed that out, so don't get angry with him."

And then I had nothing to say at all.  She defended me, this _jolie fille_ I couldn't get enough of.  I lifted a hand, rubbing my knuckles along soft skin of her cheek.  When I was with her, it was as though the world was full of _joie de vivre,_ like I'd finally found the place I wanted to be.  _Mon Dieu_ , I needed this to be real.  Just needed a sign.

Then Mel told us, "Alright Eves, you're done.  Both of you clear out while I get my happy self primped, and I'll see you downstairs.  We leave at 7:30."  Seeing as it was only 3:00 now, we had time.

Evie grabbed the notebook and pen in her lap and her backpack from the floor and followed me downstairs, then led me to a couch in the living room in front of a big picture window of the backyard.  It looked so perfect I wondered if anyone ever used it.  Turning away from the waste of space, I looked over to Evie.  God, I wanted to kiss her so bad.  Giving in, I raised a hand to the side of her neck then leaned over, brushing my lips against her cheek.

"Alright _fille_ , let's look over your list." 

She blushed, but moved closer, sitting hip to hip with me.  I lifted my arm around her shoulder, steadying the notebook with my other hand.   I could tell they'd put some thought into it.  And it wasn't that folks wouldn't need stuff on this list, but she was planning to warn teenagers, and all the ones I knew well, none of us could afford a tenth of this stuff.  Maybe she wasn't planning on saving the basin, just her rich friends.

"What do you want me to say?  Why did you want to show me this?"  I asked, running a hand through my hair.  This list felt like a sick joke, twisting around my insides.

"I want you to tell me if I'm missing or overlooking something, because I need to make this doable for as many people as possible.  I wanted to show you because you have a way of seeing things, of looking at puzzles, that's really brilliant.  That makes what you think about this important because even though I've only known you a few days, already your thoughts and opinions, they matter to me.  Not to mention that this is probably the most important thing I've ever tried to do in my life, and I _need_ it to work out right."

I sat there, trying to memorize the words she'd said, and using every last bit of willpower to not kiss her.  "Tell me you'll be single before tonight's over."

"That's the plan...why?"

I had to touch her.  Cupping her face and pressing my forehead to hers I said, "Because after you telling me all that, about how important I am to you, _bébé,_ there's no way I ain't goan to kiss you tonight.  You're goan to be mine, and that's a fact."  She smelled so strong of honeysuckle right then, I could barely stand to take my hands off her.  So I went for distraction, pulling the notebook and pen over, making a list of just the basics.  Having gone without for often enough, I knew what a body needed to function.   I whittled down the list to the basics, then added extras into the extra credit section.

Basics: Items you'd use anyway during any given week

  * Water 5 or more gallons
  * Gas for your car - 10 gallons,
  * Canned soup - minimum 10 cans
  * Canned meat, nut butters and nuts - minimum 5 meals worth
  * Dried or canned fruit and vegetables
  * Bag or canned beans,
  * box of crackers,
  * box of your favorite cereal
  * garden seeds, bonus rare or unusual seeds



 

Extra credit:

  * 20 gallons water
  * Food for the entire week (not frozen or refrigerated items)
  * communication devices for grid down scenarios
  * alternative energy generators, batteries
  * alternative lighting sources and extra batteries, candles, or lighter fluid
  * storing electronics inside a Faraday cage for the night
  * water purification device or supplies
  * propane or wood to cook with
  * unplug all electric devices for the night
  * turn off the breaker to your house for the night
  * Entertainment without electricity



 

I figured most folks in my area either already had those items on the basics list, or could team up to get them all.  But bunches of folks I knew either didn't have teens attending this party or didn't have kids the right age to be warned.  I had to do somethin' bout that.  Maybe something with our church.  It was a big ol' stone structure with a cellar beneath, and a couple outbuildings where they'd done petting zoo stuff.  We could maybe cover the windows and the whole thing would be safe enough.  Probably. 

"How sure are you that it happens tomorrow night?"  I asked.

"I know for certain.  Remember the picture I drew of Death?  He came to my house today, told my mom he was an investor.  But I had a little time with him and he told me he knew for sure it was tomorrow night.  And he said he was sending a satellite phone to my house today, because cell towers will likely be fried."

"Towers fried?  Like with an EMP?"  I asked.

"Maybe, yeah."

"What about cars and bikes?  Will they work after?"

She shrugged.  "I really don't know.  But I did some reading about protecting from EMPs using a faraday cage.  Sometimes with tinfoil or copper sheeting, but that kinda went over my head a bit."  I hummed and made a note to look it up.  Maybe we could at least protect our bikes.  "Oh, that reminds me.  I got us something."  She dug in her bag, pulling out packages.  "So these two are little temp phones, just to use to coordinate what ever preparations you and your friends plan to do.  And these," She pulled out larger packages, "These are satellite phones.  They should work after the flash, so long as you aren't trying to use or charge them when everything goes boom."  I didn't know what to say.  I'd never been given something so expensive before, never mind so many expensive things.  I wasn't sure how to handle it. 

"Evie, you didn't have to..."

"No, I know.  But I was thinking, how would we keep in touch without texts or email or phones, and this just made sense.  Plus, if cars don't work after, and there's a big chance they won't, I need to know you're alright.   I was trying to think of how we'll all survive after tomorrow night.  What we'll do, where we'll get food and water from, how we'll keep our sanity.  And this just made sense to me.  We haven't needed to be self sufficient as a small community in such a long time, I'm not even sure we could still manage, but I know you hunt and fish, so you should have an idea I think.  And I think we could grow some food at Haven.  Maybe if everyone grows a little, it'll make a difference."

This had to be the sign I was looking for.  These phones weren't cheap, and she got them just so we could communicate later?  That had to mean she wanted to keep me close as I wanted to keep her.  I tossed the list aside and pulled her legs over my lap, my arm around her waist pulling her close.  "Jack?" she asked.  She sounded nervous, but the way she couldn't get close enough to me either showed me she wanted me too.

Her arms around my neck, her cheek pressed to mine, the feel of her silky thigh beneath my palm, they drove me mad.  " _Bébé_ , I can't hardly wait to call you _ma belle._ I pressed kissed to her head, her temple, the curve of her jaw.  As the smell of honeysuckle covered us, all I wanted to do was memorize every detail about this moment.

* * *

 When we heard Mel come down the stairs, I reluctantly shifted off of Jack.  All the almost kisses just made me want him more.  I loved the way he looked at me, as though he couldn't get enough either, but he'd be content with whatever we had.

Melissa wrote more details of the prank on our finalized list of items.  Jack congratulated Mel on her idea of having the teens say the creepy voice “Don’t looks at the lights!” to the parents all day prank saying, “It’s memorable and effective. When the time comes, they’ll remember all right, and so will the kids.”

Another good point was that, “Not everyone has the cash to participate in that kind of shopping excursion, but most every teen loves a good prank. How about you promise cookies or brownies in school on Monday to everyone who has a video clip or a witness (not everyone has a phone,Cher) who can verify that they participated in the “Don’t look at the Light’s prank” and to everyone who has a picture of themselves and their loved ones in the cellar saying the whole “We’re safe in our Cellar bit?”

I agreed I could do that, saying, "I’m going to have to stock up on cookie dough and brownie mix. I may have to promise the treats on Friday, but I doubt there would be school.  Anyway, Mel told me there are going to be a ton of people at the party.  You'll be there, right Jack?  I already told Tee-bo y'all are all welcome."

" _Sans doute"_ Pointing to the paper he said, "We need to make this into a flier. Something that has the list of goods you think people need, with the key phrases you want people to remember to say."

"A flier?"  I cringed at the idea, and what the consequences might be if I happened to be wrong.  I was pretty confident, but still...  "I don’t know Jack. Mel and I were thinking we’d send the details out by phone text or email. Kind of keep the info off the streets so the ‘rents wouldn’t have hard proof of the ‘spoof so to speak. That way I wouldn’t get in trouble with Mom. I’ve told you how strict she can be…"

“ _Ouais,_ you’ve said that, though so far she seems cool enough. You doan have to put your number on it _bébé_ , Melissa said she would take the heat, no? But a flier is something everyone can have and pass out to others, especially to those who doan have phones, like those in my parish. You’ll reach a hundred more people this way. Imagine someone looking at those lights, and then looking down at that flier, hard proof in their hand that they need to get their ass to the cellar.”

He made a lot of sense, but it still scared me.  "Okay, I can see your point, and it’s a good one. But we’ll have to stress that these fliers stay hidden until Monday, or until they see the "Lights," whichever comes first. That they keep those fliers on them at all times, not lying around where the ‘rents can see them.

"Yeah, that would get a laugh. But seriously,  _bébé,_  a prank birthday flier? What would she do? Ground you?”

My voice got dead serious when I told him, “Probably for three months at least, no phone calls, and limited texts at structured intervals.”

He looked at me for a moment, as though I'd just answered some question  he hadn't asked, but then his hand was at my neck and pressing another kiss into my temple.  "If you ever get locked away, I promise I'll break you out."

"You know, I think you really would."  Looking in his eyes, I felt like I could trust him to do just that.  For the first time in what felt like forever, I was actually excited about where my life was going.

* * *

Jack

I took a copy of the basic list back home with me, along with the phones Evangeline bought for me and my _padnas_ , with her and Mel's numbers programmed in.   Before I left, I took a few pictures of Evangeline all dolled up.  And one picture of Me and Evie together that Mel took for us.  Mon Dieu, I still couldn't believe it.  Ordinarily, I'd have a hard time accepting something I thought was charity, but somehow I was cool with this.  She knew a crisis was coming, and who did she want to be able to call when things got bad?  She wanted me.  She trusted me.  She'd wanted to be able to call me and to know I was safe.

First thing I did was rally my _padnas_ and Mr Jandin, and row out onto the bayou to have a talk.  I was taking a chance with Ronan, but he was the closest thing I had to a Dad, and he knew the Greene's, so I wanted his opinion.  Tee-bo, his pa Ronan, and Gaston sat in their pirogue, Me, Lionel and Clotile in mine.  And then I started explaining.

"You all know the _fille_ I been courtin' this week?"  Didn't know if 'courting' was the right term or not, but it was good enough for what I wanted to explain. 

Lionel snickered.  Clotile bumped her shoulder into mine with a grin.  Tee-bo said, " _Ouais_ , we know _padna_.  Thought she was outta your league, but goin' by those looks she gives you, maybe not."

Ronan said, "Who's this now?"

Clotile said, "Jack's sweet on Evie Greene."

Ronan's eyes widened.  "She was a sweet, pretty thing when she was _p'tee fille_ , but I haven't talked with her in a while.  She like you back?  And maybe more important, what's her _mère_ think about all dis?"

"She likes me well enough to have a _tête-à-tête_ while we were studying at their house.  She told me about Evie when she was _p'tee_ , and made us food."  Tee-bo and Clotile both agreed that'd happened and Ronan rubbed his chin.

"Guess that's good enough.  So what else is goan on.  I know you didn't haul us all out here just to share you finally found a girl you want to keep."

"Ouais, there's more.  She's got the sight."  Now I knew she didn't want me to share that widely.  I knew for sure now she'd been locked up with the _fous_ this summer.  But we didn't have a problem with folks who had a gift, be it of sight, like my _grandmère_ or healing, like Tee-bo's great aunt, or just special instincts, like me.  If the worst happened and it got back to her _mère,_ I wasn't kidding about busting her out.

Lionel asked, "Is that what she was sketching in class that day?  I caught a glimpse, some weird goth shit."

"Doan know bout that, but I got these."  I pulled out the pictures and walked them through it like Evie had told me.  "She doan want it widely known she has the sight.  She'd probably be pissed at me for telling even y'all, but you need to know for this next bit.  She thinks it's goan down sometime tomorrow after dark.  And she wants as many folk as possible to be safe.  So she and her friend Melissa, they came up with this party prank, sorta in Evie's honor as a birthday present.  All these folk would buy some supplies and stash them in the cellar, or in a friend's cellar if they doan got one, then as part of the plan, they unplug everything and camp out there for the night.  They called it a TEOTWAWKI party.

Ronan laughed and asked, "A Teowhat party?"

Clotile laughed and said, "It's an abbreviation of a song, 'It's the end of the world as we know it, and I feel fine.'"

"I thought, the teens might go for that, but there's so many folks in our parish who wouldn't go for somethin' like that.  Now, the church is the oldest, strongest and biggest building we have round here, So I thought, what if we got Father Paul to pull a charity drive for tomorrow night.   We could have some games and a petting zoo, and then to keep everyone there as late as possible, we could hold a lottery or maybe a bingo near midnight.  I bet I could get some folks to donate some expensive stuff folk would want."

Ronan was still studying the sketches looking as serious as when I'd showed up at his house with Tee-bo, desperate to learn to fish and trap cause I'd missed so many meals my stomach felt like it was trying to eat through my spine.  "I knew Karen's Mother for a time.  She sometimes talked about something like this.  How sure are you bout this?"

"Evangeline is convinced she's right, but scared she might be wrong.  But she had a meeting, some hot shot investor stopped by today.  Only, she'd had a vision of him before.  And he told her to be ready, cause it's happening tomorrow night.  So she ain't the only one that knows about this.  And here's the kicker.  This visitor, he gave them a satellite phone, cause after the solar flare, cell towers'll be fried.  And Evangeline went and spent every last dollar she had access to, to buy these for us."  I opened my bag and mindful that we were sitting in the bayou, carefully showed off the two satellite phones, two burner cell phones, and the solar powered chargers.  "Evie said to use these to coordinate with tonight, but to be careful that they're off when the flare's about to happen, and below ground in a Faraday cage, or a microwave.  Might get fried otherwise."  You better believe I intended to make sure her present to me didn't go to waste.  I might not have much, but I took good care of what I did have.

After that, the planning went quickly.  Ronan said he'd talk with Father Paul and get the charity drive started.  It was late notice for something like that, but he'd make sure folks knew it was also an informal potluck with music and dancing, so no one needed to worry none about havin' everythin' just right.  Lionel and Tee-bo studied the pictures with flames falling down and ash where folks had once stood, and decided they could get a guest list, then borrow an animal trailer and round up some of the smaller livestock.  Save what they could.  I mentioned that since we didn't know when it would happen beyond after sundown, we should plan to start the church party by 5:30 with food being served at 6.  It'd be dark near 6:30.  We'd figure out some prizes to raffle off at midnight.  And those with little kids needed somewhere for them to nap, we'd set up some beds in a spot in the cellar, maybe even a little movie, and some toys kid games.  The petting zoo would be a good way to get them wanting to stay too.

I gave a satellite phone to Ronan, the extra cell to Lionel, I held on to the other two.  Somehow I couldn't make myself give up what Evie wanted my to have.  We rowed back to our piers, and I went in to show Maman the pictures of Evangeline, and tell her about the church social we both needed to attend tomorrow.

* * *

 Evie

Late that night, Melissa and I walked up to the old Sugar Mill that was on the back back forty acres of Haven’s property. If the locals thought that Haven  _might_ be haunted, they were convinced that the Sugar Mill was. Only the bricks of the two story structure were still standing, along with the smokestack. All the glass was gone, the roof caved in long ago and open to the sky, a total ruins. In other words, perfect for a haunting, or for a bunch of teenagers to throw a party without parental supervision. It was yards away from the bayou, where tons of snakes would be, hence why my thigh high boots were a good idea tonight, even though I didn’t plan on going anywhere near there. Tall trees towered around the structure, along with a bit of fog. It was totally quiet. Perfect setting for a B Horror movie and even though I was a virgin, I did not feel in any way safe.

"This is hella creepy," Mel said as we waded through dried-out brush near the mill.  We’d driven as close as we dared in her beamer, then started walking into the withered woods. The fog was so thick I could barely see where I was stepping, making me even more glad I'd worn these boots.  Another of my Gran’s sayings surfaced:  _Be wary of droughts—snakes slither about._   ”This was not my idea, Mel.”

"I should seriously hope not. Two cheerleaders going out into the woods, at night, to a supposedly haunted mill?"

"I can’t decide if it sounds like the beginning of a joke or a horror flick."

"Hey, you’ve still got your hymen. Which means you’ll make it to closing credits—I’m s.o.l."

"Do you think the others are already here? Maybe they parked on the opposite side? I should try to call." I’d tucked my phone into my boot and made Mel promise to keep her phone on her too, since The End Of The World As We Knew It, TEOTWAWKI, was about a day away or so. Apparently, Mel was hip to all the prepper slang. Who knew? We’d left our overnight stuff in her car. We were both curfew free since I’d told Mom I’d be sleeping at Mel’s and Mel had told her mom she’d be home ‘whenever her happy ass walked in through the door.’

"Call?" Mel hastily said. "Don’t be silly. We’re almost there, right?"

As we neared what was left of the mill, I murmured, “Did you hear something?” I rubbed my nape, again feeling like I was being watched-

Lights blinded me. Bodies lunged at me, faces rushing closer.

I shrieked at the top of my lungs.

Shouts of “Surprise!” faded, dozens of students startled into silence by my reaction.

Grace Anne, Catherine. Brandon. All of them looked stunned.

 _Oh my word, This is my surprise birthday party._  Someone had strung up light all over the walls. Speakers perched atop rusted cane crushers. Kegs sat in aged iron kettles.

I’d just humiliated myself in front of all of these people.

Mel’s jaw had dropped at my scream. Just when I was about to burst into tears, she recovered, saying loudly, “Evie! You totes knew about this didn’t you, bitches? Freak out the surprisers?” Then she imitated my shriek, punctuating it with a yodeled “Lay-hee-hoo.”

When people started laughing, I forced a smile, laughing a bit too. “Yep. I totally knew it. Been waiting all day to do that!”

Now everyone relaxed, some giving me play punches on my shoulder like I’d just done something cool, a funny prank. At least that would coincide with tonight’s theme.  _Good save, Mel._

Out of the corner of her mouth, she muttered, “I know you knew.  What gives?”

"Those sketches and visions? They keep me on edge. Like majorly. The jumping, lights and yelling totally freaked me out."

"I couldn’t tell." she deadpanned. "I’d better go implement our save the world prank before everyone gets too drunk to remember it. Have fun little soldier. Tomorrow, shit gets real." Then she blazed a path into the center of the Sugar Mill, grabbing all the cheerleaders to help her distribute papers on the way. I had a stack of seventy I was saving just for Jack, wedged into my boots around my calves. Amazing what you could fit into boots.

Brand swooped me up then swing me around until I was truly laughing. “I hope you don’t mind.”

I bit my bottom lip. “I hope no one calls the cops on us.”

A horn honked then, and another. Brand and I gazed out at the front entrance. Down an old tractor trail, headlight after headlight shone through the fog. It looked like a mass evacuation was pointed directly at the mill. And all these people were going to get warned. It didn’t matter if the cops got called, so long as all these people got their fliers before they got buzzed, I could care less!

I looked back at Brandon, “You have no idea how great you did tonight!” I gave him a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek.

He set me down. “Oh, I almost forgot! Your birthday present. Was saving this for Monday, but I thought you might want to wear it tonight.” He handed me a wrapped box with a crushed ribbon.

I ripped it open to find a huge solitaire on a white-gold chain.  _Stunning._ It would match my diamond earrings perfectly.

"Brandon! Thank you! It’s beautiful!" And I was breaking up with him tonight. I felt so awful!

He grinned handing me a sweating Solo cup of beer. “Cheers, Eves!”

"Cheers!" Good thing I wasn’t on my pills. No telling how those would have interacted. Perhaps I might even start…hallucinating?  _Ha-ha._  I still took it easy on the beer. I wanted to be lightly buzzed, not drunk. Tonight was a crucial passing out info night and only Mel and I knew how serious it was.

Mel made the announcement to all the initial party-goers with the varsity and JV cheerleaders giving out fliers only to those who had pockets. Secrecy was stressed and it was made clear that no fliers would be left in the Sugar Mill after the rager. After the announcement where everyone listening repeated the key phrases in spooky voices, laughing afterwards (I got chills and laughed I was so thrilled everyone was loving this) the cheerleaders and some volunteers on the football team squired them out to the caravan of newcomers to brief them on tomorrows birthday prank details in my honor and pass out the fliers.

So awesome!

I knew what I needed to do, but how could I do that now, after all Brandon had just pulled off? He’d just made it possible for me to warn probably two hundred people, he’d given me this gorgeous necklace…

But Mom said it was better to do it sooner than later. There might not be a later. We were dancing and having a good time, he’d been such a great guy to me, but he really deserved better didn’t he? Someone who wanted everything he had to give?

"Brandon, could we talk? Before the beer starts really flowing and all?"

"Of course Eves." He took my hand and we left the mill, where the music wasn’t quite so loud but there was still light from the cars coming in.

"So, I have some things I want to tell you, alright?"

"Is something wrong Eves? Did you decide about next weekend?"

"I did. See here’s the thing Brandon." I stopped walking and turned to face him, holding his upper arms, his hands at my waist in a loose embrace as I looked into his kind eyes. "You are …such an incredible person. You’ve been a friend, and a source of strength and comfort and you make me laugh at times when I didn’t think I’d ever laugh again."

I started to cry and he was frowning at me.

"You don’t even know how important you’ve been, how much your texts this summer meant to me, how much it meant to me that you were here waiting for me when I came home. But the thing is, that even though you’re an awesome person, and I think you’re incredible in so many ways, the way you’re always smiling, and making my day brighter, how great you are at anything you put your mind to, I’m not ready to sleep with you, and I don’t think I ever will be."

His mouth opened so I put my fingers over it so I could finish, even though my voice was filled with tears and I could hardly talk.

"I think we would do better to be friends than boyfriend/girlfriend. You haven’t done anything wrong. This isn’t about you. This is about me realizing that you need someone who wants you in the same way that you want her and can give you everything that you need. I can’t."

I took my hand away and waited. He wiped my tears with a big thumb. The look on his face was heartbreaking. My happy go lucky guy wasn’t happy anymore and I did that. He pulled me away from the cars so we weren’t in so many spotlights.

"Is this because I pressured you? You don’t think that with time…"

"No honey. It really isn’t. It just helped me realize I love you more like a good friend than a lover should. I’m sorry I didn’t see it sooner. You’ve given me so many great memories and I hope, I hope you’re not angry with me about this.

He crushed me to him in a bear hug. “I’m not angry Eves.” His voice was rough. “I’m not gonna lie, I wanted something different and it’ll take me some time, but I’ll work through this alright?”

I nodded against his chest. He lifted my face up. “I need to kiss you, just, give me one more to remember alright, Eves?”

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him for all I was worth. He wrapped one arm around my waist and another around my back, holding me tight. His lips gently kissing mine, memorizing me for the last time, his tongue flicking mine softly. Then he buried his face in my neck. “No one’s like you, Evie. No one smells like you. Never forget you.”

"You may not forget me, but you’ll find someone who’ll love you deeper and better than I can and I promise it’ll be better. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Brandon?"

"Yeah?" He was still talking into my neck.

"I need you to promise me something please."

"What’s that?"

I pushed away so I could look him in the eyes.  ”Please play that prank tomorrow? Buy all the stuff on that list? Be in your cellar tomorrow night?”

"How important is this to you?"

I took his face in my hands, “I would do just about anything for you if you’d do this for me. You have no idea how important this is to me. This could be the most important thing you ever do in your life Brandon. Swear to me you’ll do it. I know your parents are going to be hard sells, but at least make sure your kid brother and Spencer are there with you. Go all out.”

"All right Eves."  He shrugged.  He obviously didn’t comprehend why I was so serious or why I was making a big deal out of it.  He was just going with the flow, because I’d asked.  So Brandon."It’s your birthday prank. Whatever you say. I’m gonna go back to the party; come dance with me?"

"Of course."

More and more people showed up, turning my party into a wild and wolly kegger. I saw faces I didn’t recognize, spied letterman jackets from other schools.

Over the course of the night, I’d watched several of Mel’s ill-fated attempts to flirt with Spencer. Yet now, as she danced with me up on a ledge, he was actually checking her out.

She and I sang so loudly I was losing my voice, danced so madly to the thumping music that the world was spiraling. For once, I didn’t fight it. We were laughing at something when I saw Jack leaning his shoulder against the crumbling brick wall in the back. Then I noticed the other transfers beginning to mingle with the crowd. It looked like they’d brought some friends along like I’d asked! I waved to him happily and probably a bit drunk. I just hoped everyone could get along…It was a good song.  I’d looked it up this week.  Great chorus and tune.  I might change some of the lyrics someday though.

As I danced, Brand’s eyes had been glued to me, but now that Clotile had showed, he was looking at her speculatively. Since he was close I reached out two arms to him, prompting him to come help me down, but he swung me up instead, twirling me around in his arms. Looked like he was happy again. Yea! I laughed, throwing my head back. Spinning…spinning…

_Tingling nose?_

Suddenly I saw Matthew! He gave me a casual wave – well hello to you too! I guess a phone call wasn’t sufficient and we needed a visual conference instead?  I smiled at him and tried to see him again…

But on my next rotation, he’d disappeared, but I saw that blurry-faced girl once more.

I gasped, then caught a glimpse of movement in the tree limbs above. There was another boy! He was dressed in old-timey clothing, with long black hair and jet-black  _wings._

A last kid joined the rotation, a boy with electricity sparking all around his body.

The girl and those two boys looked like they lay in wait for me, ready to pounce.

I twisted in Brandon’s grip until he let me down. With a hearty laugh, he said, “Evie, you about to yuke, or what?”

_Or what! Or what!_

I put my hand to my forehead – because now as my gaze darted around, I saw nothing out of the ordinary. Those characters had disappeared like mist.

What the hell Matthew! Thank God I’d put him on speed dial!

I told Brandon I needed some air assured him I’d be fine with a short breather. I climbed to a ledge near the old smoke stack needing to be alone, to keep watch, and to make a private phone call.

I pulled my phone out of my boot, waiting for it to pick up.

"Hello, this is Rachael." Crap. She sounded tired.

"Hi Mrs. Dixon? This is Evie again. Can I talk to Matthew please?"

"It’s a little late Evie. Can this wait?"

"I wish it could, but Matthew showed me something and it’s really important that I speak with him for a couple minutes. I’m sure he’s awake."

"I’ll check." she sighed.

"Empress."

"Hi Matthew. Did you just show me those three kids?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Foes, Hidden. You are my only friend. I want you safe."

The fog took on a new meaning and I looked around, but didn’t see anything.

"Are you telling me those three kids you showed me are near and they want to hurt me?"

"Will be near.  You listen well Evie."

"What do I do?"

"Don’t be alone. Stay safe."

I breathed a sigh of relief but then realized, I was…alone. Crap. “Okay. Thanks for the warning Matthew. I’ll call you tomorrow, okay?”

"Tomorrow Evie."

I hung up, shoving the phone in my boot and turned to go, but then took a few more moments to observe.  I'd thought Jack and his friends would show up but I hadn't seen them yet.  Maybe I'd be able to find them from here.

I sat on the edge of the smokestack, my legs hanging over the edge, careful not to crush the clover growing between the bricks. From here, I was able to look down on the party, like gazing at a living dollhouse.  I spotted Brandon and Melissa, bunches of others...oh wait, there was Lionel and Gaston.  Lionel looked like he might be checking out Melissa...hard to tell for sure from here.  I kept hunting, trying to spot Jackson and Clotile.  I heard someone climbing the stairs to my hidden spot.  Looking down I was thrilled to see Jackson, with two plastic cups in hand.  "I was just looking for you!  How'd you find me?"

"Not many black miniskirts escape my notice,  _cher._ " I frowned. He sounded like a player when he talked that way. He sat beside me, offering me a cup. “Here.”

"Thanks."  I took a sip.  I leaned my shoulder against his and set the cup on my other side.  "How do you like the party?"

"Not sure yet."  He was slurring a bit, his accent more pronounced, his dark hair tousled, and a frown on his face.

"What's the matter Jack?"  I'd only seen him a few hours ago.  What could have happened between now and then?

"We saw you earlier."  He looked at me suspiciously. 

I didn't follow.  "Earlier when?"

"When you were kissing Brandon."  He forced out, staring angrily down on the crowd.

Oh.  That would look bad.  Especially if I looked at it from Jack's point of view.  "Jack?"  I put my hand on his cheek and nudged him until he was looking at me.  "I broke up with him.  He wanted a kiss goodbye."

His brows furrowed as he searched my eyes.  "That's all it was?"

"That's all it was."  I took my hand from his cheek and trailed it down his arm, until my hand found his.

He straddled the brick ledge we sat on, his arms coming around me, one burrowing through my curls until it rested on my neck.  He leaned closer, pulled my legs over his thigh and I shivered again at the feel of his roughened hand on my bare skin.  His cheek met mine, lips at my ear whispering, "You my girl now, Evangeline Greene?"

He smelled like the woods, wild and wonderful.  My lids grew heavy but I answered, "If you want."

"Oh I want.  Doan think I'll ever stop wantin' you, me."  I heard him breath in deep.  "Honeysuckle."  He pulled away, just enough to look into my eyes as his hand roamed over my bare back, over my bare shoulders and down my arm.  "You know what I think that smell means?  I think it means you're likin' 'Ol Jack."  He grinned cockily, and I couldn't help myself. 

I lifted my hands to his face, letting my fingers touch and memorize his features.  His hands came to a stop, gripping my waist and my thighs, waiting to see what I'd do next.  I smoothed thumbs over his eyebrows, cheekbones, his strong jaw, the curves of his lips.  He shuddered with pleasure at my touch.  "I don't know what smells have to do with it, but you're right.  I like you.  Something about you called to me from the moment I saw you."

The hand on my hip rose up and cradled the back of my head.  "Evangeline Greene, I'm goan to kiss you until your toes curls, until we're breathing for each other."

His lips met mine.  Softly, gently they pressed, gentle brushes that made me shiver.  His tongue flicked at my lips, asking entry.  I opened, and he mm'ed in appreciation. Teasing flicks of his tongue asked me to kiss him back, and when I did Jack murmured, “ _dueces com du miel” -_ kisses sweet as honey. 

I grew light headed, drunk on Jack's kisses.  I breathed deep when he left my lips to press kisses and nibbles along my jaw before whispering in my ear.  " _Ma belle, Evangeline_ _._ Doan ever wan' to let you go."

My toes  _did_ curl. I grew light headed, drunk on Jack's kisses.  His arms felt strong, his shoulders firm.  I loved the feel of his hair in my hands, of his firm jaw, rough with stubble.  I'd never felt safer than I did now, in his arms.  It felt like time disappeared. We could have kissed me for five minutes or fifty-five, until Jack's phone rang.

It took him a moment to figure out it was his phone, since he'd never had one before. Pulling it from his jacket with a clenched jaw, he answered, “WHAT?”

 

Jack

I was pissed I'd finally gotten Evie where I wanted her and been interrupted by my _padna_ , but then he gave it to me. “Jack, police are headed out! We got to go now!”

“Fine. You told our _padnas_ yet?”

“Doin' that now. You comin'?”

“Non, I'll be taking Evie home. See you in the morning."

Leading the way, putting her hand in mine I told her, “Time to go, _bébé_ !”

"Can we grab my bag from Melissa's car before we go?  I was supposed to spend the night with her."

"We'll see.  Meantime, you call her and sound the alarm, and tell her I've got you."

I listened to Evie with half an ear as I squired her down the steep steps with an arm on her bicep.  I wasn't sure how close the cops were, but it set me at ease to hear _mon padnas_ bikes take off as our feet hit the ground.  Evie'd just closed her phone when I heard the first yells of warning.  "Where's her car?"

"Um..."  I watched her look around, looking lost, then scanned myself.  I pointed it out and we ran for it though the thick crowd streaming out.  It was unlocked, which was crazy, but Evie found her pack and I slammed the door, tugging her out of the crowd and around back where I'd parked.  Once we were out of traffic, I tugged the bag from her shoulders, shrugging my arms through, before clasping her hand in mine.  Evie's other hand came up to wrap around my arm, hugging it to her.  She was beyond sweet, _ma fille_.  I felt her soft breast against my triceps, and I wondered how they'd feel in my palms. 

We'd made it maybe half way to my bike when Evie asked, "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Carry my books so often.  Or walk me to my class in school, especially when you have a different one next.  I like it, but I haven't asked you to, and you usually have your own to carry too, so, why?"

 

"I carry your books cause it's polite.  And it's a way I can take care of you, like making sure you get home safe tonight.  It's also a way to show other beaux you're taken."

She thought on that for a minute, then asked, "But you weren't my beau, and you still did those things."

" _Cest vrai._ But I wanted to be.  Plus, Brandon didn't carry your books, when he should've.  A way of putting him on notice."

"On notice?"

"That if he didn't wan' to take care of you proper, someone else was goan to do the job."

She didn't have anything to say to that, but she didn't let go of my arm either.

We made it to my bike and instead of looking excited like I thought she would, she looked worried.  "What's the matter _fille?_   I know you like my bike."

"I do, definitely.  But it's late and if we're headed to my house, I don't want mom to get suspicious."

"How 'bout I just drive it part way.  We'll walk the last half."

She nodded, and accepted the helmet I gave her, but when she fumbled the chin strap in the dark I fixed it for her.  Letting her shoulder her pack again, I put on my helmet and started the motor.  When her hands were snug on my waist I drove slow through the sugar cane fields.

 

* * *

 

A/N  Reviews are always greatly appreciated.


	7. Twas the night before...

Night & morning with Jack

We drove through the woods going slow.  I didn't want to jostle _ma belle_ too much.  The Haven farm land was a little hilly, and when we crested the top of the first rise I saw something strange.  Top of the second rise I stopped and killed the engine and lights.  It was hard to tell with the sugar canes being ten feet tall, but I was sure somethin' strange was goan on near Evangeline's house.

i put down the stand on the bike and we both got off.  I pulled off her helmet and attached it to the handlebars while I asked,  "Evangeline, you havin' work done on your property tonight?"  I asked.

"Um, not that I know of, why?"  She had a little furrow between her brow that was too adorable. 

Eying her frame and the height of the cane, I had an idea.  I stood between the bike and the cane, "Climb on the bike and get on my shoulders, use the cane to steady yourself.  You should be able to see your place from there." 

She looked at me thoughtfully.  I asked, "Just like one of those shoulder stands you do in school right?" 

"Shouldn't be a problem, just..."  She propped a booted leg on the side of my bike and unzipped.  I turned away and muttering curses at how quickly she got me hard I tried to pull up every motorcycle...nope.   Another zipper went down,  Every fishing fact I'd learned over the years.  What fish could be caught when, where and what bait they liked best.  Another zipper, some rustling.  Then a hand on the small of my back.  I looked.  She'd changed out of the mini skirt and into some dark jean shorts.  I couldn't decide if I was glad I wouldn't be tempted to look up her skirt, or disappointed that I couldn't.

"Can you stand like this?"  She had one leg bent out to the side and the other leg straight but farther out than the bent one.  I kinda remembered that from what I'd seen Friday, but mostly I'd been watching her.  I stood between rows of cane like she'd showed me and she put her bare foot high on my thigh next to my hip.  "Now hold your hands up for mine at shoulder height."  I did and felt her slim hands in mine, and the best rush.  She trusted me to do this.  Every time she trusted me with something new, I felt another foot taller.  "Next thing is I put a foot on your shoulder.  You'll have to raise your arms higher as I do and stay steady.  Don't try to stand up just yet.  When I'm all the way up, I'll hold the cane while you stand."  I pulled her up to standing on my shoulders and it worked just like she said.  She hardly weighed anything.  My hands held her calves steady, and yeah, copped a feel.  She had the best legs...

"Okay, wow.  Something is going on.  I don't know what exactly, but mom does I bet.  I wish she'd've told me.  I wonder if the investor had something to do with it...  They set up working lights everywhere.  There's a bunch of people all working on it.  Maybe...two or three dozen.  They've got mounds of dirt piled up.  And a big framework rigged up.  The bottom and middle sections all look to have concrete on them already.  They've just got part of the top that doesn't have anything on it yet.  It's a huge building though.  Maybe it's a new barn?  It's strange though, because it's twice as tall as the barn, and maybe three times as big a perimeter.  I can see some scaffolding and a floor being started on the second level.  That's all I can tell from here I think.  Hold up your hands in front of you please?"  She crouched down to grab them hopped down.  "Want to walk the rest of the way?"  she asked.

" _Ouais_."  I popped the stand back up and walked beside her.  She ran her hand along the cane, her eyes half lidded and a smile on her face.  It was funny.  Every other person I knew, if they were out here in these foggy, possibly haunted fields, would have both eyes open and be one spooked step from runnin'.  Maybe that was why I teased her.  _"Drole fille"_

"Why do you say that?" ,she asked, looking like she really wanted to know.

"It's a foggy night and we're walking by these rustling canes.  A _p'tee_ _fille_ like you strolling along without a care in the world?  Shouldn't you be hanging onto my arm?"

She smiled, but not a teasing one, just happy.  "Not hardly.  Remember, I grew up here, ran among the cane fields as a child."  She put her hand on mine, pulling us to a stop, then moving behind me to clumsily put out the kickstand.  Taking my hand again, she pulled me along to the canes to place my hands on the stalks.  It was things like this that drew me to her in the first place.  The way she could handle me anxious or angry, and somehow make me feel like I was on level ground with her.  Maman would have said, _"Le cheval reste dans l'ecurie, le mulet dans la savane."_ The horse lives in the stable, the mule in the pasture.

We stood facing each other, our hands meeting on the cane stalks to either side of us.  "They stand tall, like soldiers, protective.  The surround us six million strong."  She closed her eyes and continued.  "You can smell the dew in the air, hear the raccoons and mice running around.  The cane and the woods feed them, shelter them.  The insects chitter at night, the birds chirping in the morning.  It's not eerie, though the fog does hide secrets sometimes.  The sounds are all just sounds of home to me."

Funny thing was, I felt the leaves on the stalks come and curl around our joined hands.  I eyed it suspiciously, but it didn't do anything besides rest on our hands, and Evangeline didn't seem to notice anything wrong.  Nor did I want her to.  That day she'd slept in English class, I couldn't take my eyes away from her.  I didn't often get the chance to just look at her, and think on that alone.  When I'd seen her gasp and her fingers tighten, I'd wondered what could be scaring her, and I'd wanted to find whatever it was and destroy it.  So if she found these cane fields comforting, I was fine with that.  In fact, I was glad she'd been able to grow up somewhere she felt safe. 

I reached out to hold her cheek in my palm, still disbelieving she'd let me.  My thumb brushed her cheek, moving down to feel the curve of her ear, the smooth column of her neck.  She shivered, but didn't move away.  "A gift."  I thought, that she'd let me hold her, kiss her, be with her.

"What is?"  she asked.

Thinking back I answered, "Seein' things the way you do.  Growin' up in a place like this."  Not having to worry about safety, or money.  "Must've been a dream."

Her eyes fell away and she answered, "Mostly."

She didn't elaborate on that, so I pulled her hand from the cane and got us moving along again.  I almost took a swig from my flask, but reminding myself how I wanted Maman to meet Evangeline sober, I abstained.

Her hand brushed against the tape on my fingers curiously and she asked, "How did you hurt your hand?" 

I looked at her to see if she was serious.  Looked like it so I leaned the bike against my leg and reached out to pinch her chin gently and did an exaggerated slow motion punch toward her mouth.  When I saw surprise in her eyes and nothing else, I enlightened her.  "The teeth.  They cut like a saw blade.  Takes a long time to heal."  Not wanting to see what she thought of that, I moved on.  After a bit, she caught back up.  "Be careful what you ask me Evie.  You might not like what you find out."  And she might not want me anymore if she found out everything.

"Why do you say that?  Are you as bad as the rumors say?"

To hell with good intentions.  This called for a drink.  Would I have her and loose her all on the same night?  "A thousand times worse, _Peekon._ "  Her words dug into me like thorns.

"Is the Cage-the-Rage rumor true?  Were you really in prison?"

Every doubt I'd had that she was just playin' me sprung to the surface and shoved my bike against the cane.  I turned on her, and yelled, "Why the _fuck_ would you ask me that?  You like to go for the slam, dig that thorn as deep as you can get it?"

She looked shocked, and she stammered, "I..I wasn't...I asked for a reason."  She whispered.

"Which is to remind me of my place!"  Maman's words echoed in my mind, and I felt so stupid that I'd allowed myself to hope for more, for her.

Evangeline Greene shook her head, pretty blond curls bouncing around, held back by that red ribbon that teased me to take it still.  "I wasn't!  I swear!"  She looked sincere, but as angry as I was, I didn't trust my judgement on her just yet.  "Why would you say that?" she asked, as though she had no idea.

If all she really wanted to do was get to know me, then, "How about asking what my favorite book is?  Or what class I liked best?"  I breathed deep, trying to calm down. 

She stepped closer to me, and lifted her hand to my chest.  Even though her questions caused me pain, I couldn't help but lean even closer to her, smelling as good as she always did.  Unclenching my fists and breathing through that pain, I lifted them to her hips, tugging her closer, holding her there as though she was my anchor.  Only I knew she was.  Without her I'd be as lost as Maman.

I felt her other hand on my bicep as she softly explained where her head was at, "I'm sorry.  I saw the tape on your hand.  The punch reminded me of the rumors that had been circulating all week that I'd made myself ignore.  There are some things about me that are too deep and painful that I'm not ready to tell you yet either.  You're allowed a pass on that kind of stuff too.  I just thought since I'd shared some heavy stuff that maybe...but it's fine.  Those are some good openers."

I guessed that made sense.  Sharing visions that probably bought her time with a shrink was pretty heavy.  But if she was giving me a pass, for now, I'd take it. 

I rested my chin on her head, and she rested her head against my chest.  Taking a deep breath, I breathed her in and let it relax me.  "So what is your favorite book."  I smiled.  She really was goan to let it go.  I'll be damned.

"Robinson Crusoe."

"Why?"

I breathed easy again.  That, I could talk about.  I pulled up my bike, wishing we were already there so I could just hold her and worry about nothing else as the hours wiled away.  I talked about how Maman would read it to me every night, and how I would read it along with her as I got older.  Then I talked about the book itself, and how being able to read a situation, or having the right information could be the difference between acting with valor, or acting like a coo-yon.

I liked that Crusoe made do with just the few item he had.  I didn't tell her, but Crusoe reminded me of myself.  The things he accomplished told me I could rise above where I was born, make somethin' of myself.  I used what I had to keep our roof from leaking, to keep us fed.  I may not be rich, but I could survive with what I had.

* * *

 

Evie

Jack talking about all the things Crusoe accomplished with next to nothing made me feel the two had more in common than I knew.  I'd done a little cursory reading about EMP's while I looked up what items should be on our Teotwawki prank list.  One thing that stood out the most?  The survival rate after the event was over. 

_Within one year, 9 in 10 would be dead._

I'd purchased and digitally downloaded a tv series and a couple books based on the EMP theme but hadn't had time to do more than flip through them yet.  The original article discussing that statistic blamed the "Just in time delivery service" for most of those deaths, expecting starvation, deaths from lack of essential medicines, and civil unrest as the first things to expect.  Following that, lack of clean water and unsanitary conditions caused the next significant amount of deaths. 

I'd only read enough to remember those problems.  I had no idea how to actually _deal_ with them following tomorrow night.  I doubted most folks in Sterling did either.  But Jack...What did Jack know about it.  I didn't remember much about Gran, but I did remember visiting some of her friends in the basin, and wondering how folks managed to live in those shacks.

I cringed to remember that insult Jack and Lionel shared.  "Good for nothing doll."  Coming from folks who had to work hard to get by, I got why that term was harsh.  Honestly, I probably was.  I could dance, do cheers, draw and paint, and I know how to dress and make myself look good.  But in terms of survival, what did I really know how to do?

Jack had said sunrise, sunset, moonrise and moonset were the best times to catch fish.  What else did he know how to do?

"Jack?"

" _Ouais_?"

"What do you think life will be like after...?"

"After tomorrow night happens?  After your vision comes true?"

"Yeah."

"I think it's one of those things you don't comprehend until after you go through it."

"Mmm."  I realized I hadn't told him about the fliers I made for him to pass out yet.  "I have a bunch of those fliers in my bag.  For you and your friends to pass out tomorrow."

 _"Merci._ That was thoughtful of you."

"I don't know how many cellars exist in your area, but do you think the folks there will be okay?"

"Well, a few folk have them, usually those that do keep food in 'em already.  Canned garden produce or things they make themselves.  But I'll tell you what we planned to do.  We got Father Paul from church to hold a get-together tomorrow evening.  A charity bazaar and petting zoo sort of thing.  See, the church is the biggest place in the basin, and the longest standing too.  It's a big sturdy thing built of stone, and the cellar is the whole length of the building.  We sometimes meet down there in the summer, cause it's as cool without any electricity.  There's a few stone outbuildings too, and we'll keep the animals there.  So all we gotta do is board up the windows like we do come a hurricane, and everyone ought to ride it out just fine."

"Jack!"  I breathed.  "That's amazing!

He shrugged as though it wasn't much, but he stood a little straighter and I saw a hint of a smile.  "Any idea yet on when exactly it might happen that night?"

"You know as much as I do.  But thinking on it...lots of people came out to look at the lights.  And they wouldn't do that if they were already asleep right?"

"Non.  Not unless there was some great noise or shaking to wake them up.  So without that...before bedtime for most folks."

"So after sunset."

"After 7:30 ish."

"So maybe between 8 and 10:30?  Not after midnight at least."

" _Mon padnas_ and I was thinkin'.  Folks with little kids would want to leave early maybe.  So we thought about holding a raffle, late in the evening.  Somethin' that would keep 'em there waitin'.

It'd have to be good.  Good enough to put up with cranky tired kids.

" _Ouais_.  So we thought about asking for donations.  Somethin' both kids and parents would want."

"Kids are easy I think.  Stuffed animals, cookies or treats.  Maybe some little jewelry trinkets for older girls.  But I have no idea what boys would want."

"Nah, boys're easy.  They want to know how to do things that look impressive.  Pocket knives for boys, they can learn to carve with those.  Thousand and one uses for a good pocket knife.  New clothes or shoes & socks.  A skateboard, a bow and arrows to learn to shoot on, maybe a watch, or a wallet, though that last might seem like a bad joke to a kid who hasn't got money to fill it.  A good book wouldn't be bad either.  When I was little, _ma mère_ used to tell me, 'If you ever doan like where you are, open a book, and it'll take you somewhere else.  It's a kind of magic, _cher._ "

I could just imagine Jack as a kid, wishing for all those things, and not getting them.  "Tell you what.  How about tomorrow I get Mel to help me collect some donations and you could tell me where to drop them off."

Jack looked at me, as though to gauge whether I was serious, then turned and set his bike away.  Then he wrapped me up in his arms in a giant bear hug, swinging me around.  In my ear he told me, "Every time I think I've seen the best side of you, you turn and show me somethin' else.  _Ton cœur il est belle comme ta figure, ma Evangeline.  -_ Your heart is as beautiful as your face, my Evangeline.

I blushed at the compliment and leaned down to kiss him.  His warm lips sent chills through me.  Why couldn't I get enough of his kisses?  Nothing had ever made me feel so good.

We walked on some more and I told him, "I can't believe you thought of a way to keep so many people, and animals, safe in one place!"

"You realize, with your party and fliers, you warned just as many?"

My breath shuddered out of me as I remembered the piles of ash and fire raining down.  The zombie creatures with their paper bag skin.  "Maybe.  I just hope they listen and live through it.  This thing is going to be awful.  No one deserves to die like that, Jack."

" _C'est vrai."_

"But I was reading up on it..."  I told him what I'd read about, the terrible statistics. 

"You ever wonder, maybe might be better if folk weren't prepared for it?  That maybe dying quickly might be kinder than starving to death after?"

"Maybe...mostly I just didn't think that far.  Kick the can down the road I guess."

"Ouais.  Well, you've some time I think."

Before everyone started starving?  I guess I had some time.  Not much though.

But then again, we lived on a farm.  Granted, it wasn't like we could eat sugar all day every day, but we had some seeds from when we used to do vegetable gardens.  And eating sprouts was doable...but it ate up your seed pretty quick.

Sprouts would be ready first.  Lettuces grew quickest, but still took at least three weeks until you had something edible.  I was running down my list of everything I knew about how fast things grew and what we could still plant that would be edible before winter was here, when we neared the house

When we'd made it to the last empty square before we made it home, the lights were visible, and we could see the barn and part of the new structure.  Jack's asked, "What'd you say about that investor?  You think he might have somethin' to do with that building?"

Considering the "investor" was Death and knew the apocalypse was coming tomorrow night, odd were on yes.  I thought about telling him, but at that moment, I got a pain in my eye.   I needed him somewhere else.  Just because I'd had one vision in front of him, didn't mean I wanted to do it again.  "I don't know much about it.  Mostly he talked with my mom.  Why don't you go ask?  I think I'm just going to wait here.  I'm kinda tired all of a sudden."

We were in one of the empty squares staggered all over the cane fields.  This one was closest to the house.  From here you could see the barn at the end of the drive, and the back of the new structure.  Jack shrugged, gave me a critical look, and asked, "Sure you doan just want to go home?  Sleep in your bed?"

I shook my head.  "I was drinking.  And Mom thinks I'm staying at Mel's tonight."  And I really didn't want to know where she'd want to send me for drinking.  Detox boot camp?

"Alright _bébé,_ just sit tight.  Be right back."  From a saddlebag, he pulled out a bottle of water, gave me a peck on the lips, and strode off, just in time.

My nose began to drip, I wiped it off, and quick as that, I was in Matthew's basement. 

"Not arcana."  Matthew told me. 

"What?"  I didn't get it.

"Arcana means secrets.  Keep ours."

I felt wetness on my lips and chin, trying to wipe it away and probably failing miserably. 

"What secrets?"

"My gift, I share with you.  You're my friend."

"And thank you for that sweetheart.  You saved my life I bet, and made it possible for me to save my friends.  I just wish I knew how I was going to feed them all."

Matthew laughed.  "Empress has a sense of humor this time."

"Could you let me in on the joke?"

Matthew tapped his nose saying, "Drip, drip, drip."

I came back to myself in the dark cane field...feeling damp stickiness on my mouth and chin...and neck.  Ugh, gross.  I wiped as much off using my hands and the cane stalks nearest me.  This was so disgusting.

I heard Jack coming back and mentally cringed.  Caught red-handed.  ha-ha.

I kept my back to him, cause this was _really_ gross.

"Evangeline?"  I heard him behind me, hand on my shoulder, tugging me to turn around.

Staying right where I was, cause it was a full moon and there was just no hiding this mess.  "Hey, Jack.  Um, any chance you could sneak me into the barn without all those workers seeing...and without looking at me?"

 _"Evie fille, qui il y a avec toi?"_ -Evie girl, what's wrong with you?

"Well, uh, I had a nose bleed...and it's kinda everywhere."  The gentle tug became insistent.  "It's stopped now though.  Really."

His hands were on both my shoulders, making me face him. _"Je vas voir."_ -Let me see.

He found the water I dropped and he shucked his shirt off, dowsing it in water.  Before I had a chance to object he was cleaning my face off.  I started to object that he would ruin his shirt, but his chest in the moonlight made me forget what I was going to say.  I know you weren't supposed to call boys pretty, but seriously, his body was sooo pretty.  All those muscles and tanned skin.  I raised a hand to touch, but Jack caught it and poured water on it, getting the worst off, before scrubbing it with the damp shirt.

When he tipped my chin up, and looked at my other hand, he seemed to give it up as a lost cause, tugging my hand to pull me towards the barn's back door.  I found the little bathroom/washroom through the moonlight windows and asked, "Would you use the flashlight on your phone?  I don't want to show off we're in here."

He messed with it for a minute, then had it on. 

Once he had it on, he studied me in the light of his phone and I looked in the mirror just above the sink, while I washed my hands. 

"You get those often?"  Was all he asked.

"A week ago I would've said no.  This week is a different story."  I muttered irritated.  I chuckled a little.  "You should've been there this morning.  Had one in my sleep.  Mom completely freaked when she came to wake me up."

Now why did I share that?  That was not sexy.

"That, I'd believe."  He told me.  When I thought I'd just about got it all from my face and neck, Jack used his shirt to scrub off a few stubborn spots.  Then he lifted my top to just below my breasts, giving that a swipe too.  This was completely, hugely embarrassing. 

"Here, give me your shirt."  He handed it over and I rinsed it in cold water, hoping I could get the blood out before it stained.  "So, you find out anything?"

"Ouais, it is a new barn, just the exterior.  The said it had to be ready for the horses and whatever other animals you wanted to house by 4 pm tomorrow.  A quick and dirty build, meant to be complete before sunset tomorrow.  It's an around the clock job.  They laid everything for a full building.  Meant to be earthquake and hail proof."

He walked away to one of the closest horses, who was awake and looking at us.  He lifted his hand to her nose like an expert.  She sniffed and whickered, nudging his hand.  He obliged, rubbing her nose.

"That's Midnight, one of our mares, probably the most friendly of the lot."

"She is that.  Guess that all means your horses'll be just fine."

I finished with the shirt and wrung it out.  "That's a relief.  Thing is, that barn they're making could fit ten times the livestock we have.  So why build it so big?"

It isn't for the workers I doan think.  They got some place they're headed back to, planning to come back to finish it after.  Think they know what's comin'?"

"No idea."  I knew their boss did.  Just how well did he take care of his employees?

We each used the facilities.  I laid his shirt out to drip dry, then grabbed some blankets and tugged on Jack's hand.  Heading towards the back again Jack asked, "So, you doan want to go back to the house.  You want to sleep in here?"

"No, out in the cane fields.  The blankets will be comfortable enough."

"All by yourself?"  I just nodded and he asked, "Want me to stay with you?"

"You'd do that?  Stay the night with someone you barely know?"

"Non, not just anyone.  But for you?  _Sans doute._ "

Jack closed the barn doors after me, and put his arm over my shoulder as we walked back to his bike.  I couldn't help but smile the whole way there.

I laid out the blankets in the corner, with sugarcane on two sides.  I could just give us each one, but I wanted to feel him next to me.  So I spread two out on top of each other, and folded the third at the bottom, suddenly feeling shy.  I put my pack on my side, then took off my boots and laid them to rest over the pack.  Jack parked the bike in front of me, then sat down on his side, pulling off his motorcycle boots.  Noticing I was surrounded by the cane, Jack and his bike, I felt strangely safe.  As though if anyone wanted to hurt me, they'd have to go through him.

We both turned to lay on our sides, facing each other.  "What're you thinking on so hard,  _bébé_ ?" 

"Did you surround me on purpose?  With yourself and the bike?"

"Ouais.  My job to look out for you, _ma belle_.  I spent my whole life watchin' my six, ain't no one goan to get the drop on me, especially when I gotta make sure you're safe."

I wasn't sure what to say about that exactly, but I liked that he cared enough to want to keep me safe.  It made me feel warm somewhere inside, like when he carried my books, or put his strong arm around me.  "Thank you." I whispered.

" _De rein, bébé_. _"_ He grinned at me, then reached out and tugged me over to him, so he was spooning me, with an arm around my waist.  After a little adjusting, he used his jacket for a pillow, and I had his bicep under my head, my hands tracing patterns on the hand and forearm curved in front of me.

Why had he spent his whole life watching his six?  What did that even mean?  So I asked him.

"Imagine you're standing on the center of the clock.  Dead ahead is twelve.  Directly behind you is six."

My brows crinkled in confusion.  "Why would you spend your whole life looking behind you?"

He didn't answer at first, then just said, " _Nécessité."_

 

Jack

 

I had a girlfriend.  The _fille_ I was falling for, who looked like the one I was meant to be with, was in my arms.  I wanted to feel her naked and writhing in my arms, but I didn't want to scare her off trying to go to fast, like it looked like my half-brother did. 

Earlier today, Evie's best friend had warned me, "Evie may have dated Brandon for a year, but she's barely been past first base.  You be patient with her, or I'll detach your fuzzy dice and hang them from my rearview mirror.  Capisce?"

Not that I believed she could do it, but I got her point.  Evangeline was still a virgin, she'd told me as much though I got the feeling she hadn't meant to.  Even if she hadn't, I gathered that from Brandon's texts, counting down the days.  It was weird, until I figured out he was counting down the days till they'd probably fuck.  And once I figured that out, it was just gross.  Have some tact man, or at least a little class.

As much as I wanted to go all the way, I needed to give her time. 

Evie asked me then, "You told me you fish every day.  You like fishing then?"

It was less that I liked it, and more that we needed to eat and the fish were free.  "Mais, yeah.  I'm good at it anyway, and fish are good eatin', especially fresh."  And it was good I was good at it, cause again, we needed to eat."

"Ever catch crab?"

"Mais, yeah.  Yesterday actually."  Did she want me to catch her some?

"When...Do you think..."

"I'm not likely to say no to you, _ma belle_ , so whatever it is, just tell me."  Please don't want something I can't afford to give you.

"Could you take me with you sometime?  Crabbing?  or fishing, but..."

I rolled her to her back and covered her mouth with mine.  She didn't ask for diamonds or a fancy dinner.  She wanted me to take her trapping or fishing.  I could do that.  Hell, I _wanted_ to do that.  "Anytime _bébé_.  Anytime you want."

She was gorgeous.  The moonlight made her look like _un rêve_. - a dream  Her fingers danced absentminded along my shoulder and bicep.  It tickled a bit but no way did I want her to stop touchin' me, ever.  "When will you go next?" ,she wanted to know.

If I was home I'd go first think in the mornin'.  I had a bar for breakfast in my bag.  Since I was here, I'd check my traps mid-morning.  Make lunch.  Then help with the bizarre the rest of the day.  Maybe I'd get supper somewhere in there.  Maybe not.  So I'd hope my traps caught plenty of food.  They usually did.

"Mid-morning, or when I get home."

"Would you take me with you?"

Non!  She'd see my house.  No way did I want her to see where I grew up.  It'd be...humiliating.  And then there was Vigneau.  He was still sniffin' round Maman.  An he didn't take no for an answer, not till it'd been beat into 'im.

"Evie...it's not safe."

I traced a lock of hair back from her face.  Her eyes followed my hand, and her hands held mine, tracing the tape.  "Is that how you got this?  Defending yourself?"

Defending, but not myself.  "Jack.  I've seen how protective you are of me and Clotile.  And I've seen how wary the other boys are of you and Lionel.  I don't believe you'd just make trouble for no reason.  I've told you so much that I was afraid to tell anyone else.  I can keep a secret if you trust me with one.  Or at least..."  She paused searching for words.  Her eyes met mine again.  "You can trust me to give you the benefit of the doubt, to not judge you.  Hey, I wanted to get to know you, even when I I knew about you was mostly rumors."  I looked away and her palm came to my cheek, bringing my eyes back to hers.  "I didn't trust them.  Still don't.  You want me to share more secrets with you, to date you, then let me in.  I want to know who you are."

I sighed.  I didn't want to, but I guess I could tell her that much.  "Maman saw a man for a while.  Name of Vigneau.  Later found out he got mean when he was drunk, and he was drunk often.  So she kicked him out, and he wouldn't stay gone.  I did the kicking out yesterday, but he doan live far away, and he comes back often enough that I doan want you there."

"Okay."

"That's it?"  I doan know what I was expecting, but it wasn't that.

"Yeah.  I mean, I hate that you have to deal with someone like that, but at the same time, I'm glad you _can_ handle it too.  Make sense?"

"Ouais."  She was perfect.  If only we could just stay here, and not have to deal with any of that crap the world would inevitably send our way.  When she wet her lip, I couldn't resist anymore.

 

Evie

My tongue peeked out to wet my lips and his eyes fastened on it. I moved closer and gently touched my lips to his.

So not tired anymore. Heat and fire mixed as our lips met. He opened and his tongue came out to sweep into my mouth. I met him, welcoming him in, and as I did, his hand came behind my head and tilted my head for a better angle, pressing me closer at the same time.

He fell to his back, an arm around my waist pulling me with him, pressing me against his side as he made hot love to my mouth. His tongue seemed to mimic what I imagined sex to be, thrusting, parrying, sweeping. His teeth, made little nips at my lips before he sucked at them with his mouth, kissing them better. I moaned with delight. This was like a drug! I’d asked him to keep me warm, but I hadn’t imagined catching on fire. I felt like I was flying.

My hands swept into his hair searching for an anchor, and the texture was heaven. Heavy silk glided between my fingers. I gently teased his scalp with my nails, combing his hair with my fingers. He moaned and shivered. Good. I just wished there was more hair for me to play with. It was so beautiful.

The hand on my waist swept long strokes, his hands splayed. He went under my shirt, his calloused, firm hands feeling the skin of my back, the side curves of my breasts where they were pressed against his chest. The underneath curve where they met my ribcage. Down to grip my ass, where he gripped me and shifted me fully on top of him, arranging my legs to fall on either side of him, then caressing my thighs in teasing strokes and circles. When I squirmed and wriggled away, shifting my legs more together because that was just too much, he brought his hands back up to my head, combing my hair, letting it fall over my bare shoulders. No wonder people loved halter tops. So sensual. His kisses were drugging. His fingers were at my nape.

Suddenly, he rolled us over, he was over me, between my legs, hard pressure there, grinding as he kissed me. I couldn’t hold back the moans and I practically writhed beneath him, my hips arching into his. Now I could touch all of his hair, his shoulders, his back, arms. He was so strong.

“I can’t believe you taste even sweeter than you smell. You’re like a drug Evie. Your secrets, your perfume. Honey and honeysuckle. You drive me mad.” He told in Cajun between kisses. He’d untied the halter pulling it away from my neck to lay nips and sucks on my jaw and throat. One hand reached down to pull my knee up…oh that was better, he ground again and it felt even better. How was it getting even better?

“Evie? I want to take this off.”

“What?” I felt like I must be stoned. I was nearly out of my mind.

He grinned, pleased about something. “Feeling good _bébé_?” He rolled his hips against me.

“Amazing!” I was flushed and grinding on him, breathing hard.  
  
“I bet I could make you come just like this.” His eyes were wicked. Calculating.

“Come?” So confused. Were we going somewhere? I wanted to stay here. I wanted more.

“Let me move your shirt down _bébé_. I promise I’ll make you feel even better. Let me give you a little more.” He kissed my neck, thrusting his hips, fingers teasing circles on my thigh. I was panting, dizzy.

“Jack!”

“Say yes _bébé_.”

“Yes, Jack. Please!”

“Ma bonne fille.” He pushed my shirt around my waist and his hands pushed my breasts up. “You’re so gorgeous _ma belle fille_.” His thumbs and fingers pinched the tips, rolling them lightly between his fingers. I nearly shrieked, my hips jerking against his. His head dipped down, pulling one into his mouth, sucking hard, nipping, sucking, lapping while his hand pulled, pinched and rolled the other.

Something inside me snapped, “Jack!” My fingers gripped his shoulders as I tensed, pleasure shooting throughout me, before I relaxed beneath him, weightless. “Jack.” I whispered, stunned.

His hands gentled on me, hand covering my breast possessively instead of pinching now, his head rising to stare fiercely into my face. He kissed me with a hunger that nearly dwarfed his earlier kisses. “Your fire, your passion. I burn with wanting for you.”

Sliding off of me, he rolled us until we were spooning again.  "Never imagined it'd be that good with you."  he said softly.  I couldn't say anything.  I hadn't imagined that good existed at all.

 

Jack

She was out in minutes.  I disengaged and left to settle myself down so I could sleep too. 

Didn't take long.  She was more responsive than I'd imagined.  I'd replay this night again and again, no telling how long.

Walked a bit, making sure we were alone still, and saw the new barn again.  Why would an investor build a huge barn on a cane plantation of all places.  What was in it for him?  They expecting more animals soon?  Wouldn't make sense otherwise. 

I'd have to get Evie to ask tomorrow early.  If it would be empty, and the outside was complete, could be a good place to offload some animals we had in the basin.  Maybe one in five folks kept livestock where I lived.  Sometimes it was just a handful of chickens or a couple milk goats, but if those statistics Evie talked about were right, and the stores would be empty, with no more eggs, meat or milk to be expected, those animals in the basin would make a big difference.  If we left them in their coops and pens, they'd probably be as dead as people would be.

That idea of a petting zoo, might could talk Karen into it.  Or just not tell her...

I settled back beside Evie, jacket under my head, looking at the stars, wondering what life would look like a week from now.

Just before I fell asleep, I realized I could take Evie with me to check the traps.  Just needed to meet up at the Jandin's house, borrow their pirogue.  Maybe Maman would feel up for company.  From there I could get her to the church.  She'd seemed more like her old self, talkin' bout grandbabies.  I hadn't planned on kids anytime soon.  Was goan to earn some cash on an oil rig.  Leave the day I was off parole.  Guess I wouldn't need to think about that anymore either.

What would it be like, to live in a world without electricity, with a fraction of the people there were now?  I'd guess folks who could hunt and fish, who could fix things with just what they had, they'd be needed more.  Maybe, just maybe, I'd do alright.  In a world without degrees and college, maybe I'd somehow find even footing with Evangeline.  I couldn't kid myself.  In the world as it was now, I didn't stand a chance with a girl like her.  If it hadn't been for me being right there during a vision, and her need to confide in someone who wouldn't talk, or who wouldn't be believed if he talked, I doubted she would've looked at me twice.  I felt a little guilty, me, because even though I knew life would probably be a whole new level of difficult, somehow I wasn't at all upset about what could happen tomorrow night.

 

 


	8. Day 0 BF

A/N  _coup de main_ literally translates to "strike of the hand,"  but often refers to a large effort jointly undertaken by many people, such as a group of folks all working to harvest a field of corn together.

 _mon garçon_ \- my boy

 _mon fils_ \- my son

 _mon trèsor_ \- my treasure

 _On se voit beintôt?_ "  - I'll see you soon?

By the way, I nearly renamed Jack's mother.  Makes me glad I go through these chaps so many times.  It finally came to me on the last night of May what her name was, but it took me like fifteen minutes to figure out which book she's named in.  How many of you actually know what it is?  LOL.

Evie

I woke up in our cane fields, warmth at my back.  I nearly thought I was in bed, I was so comfortable.  These blankets were softer than I remembered.  I rolled over and studied Jack in the light of the moon.  He was on his back, hands and jacket behind his head.  Why did I like this boy so much?  Something about him called to me.  He smelled like my best dreams, like the woods come to life.  He sheltered me, always so protective.  I adjusted my shirt, tying the halter back around my neck. Since I didn't know when I'd next have the chance, I scooted closer.  I rested my head on his shoulder, and tucked my arm around his waist.  After a moment, I tucked his leg between mine and tugged the blanket to cover us both.

Jack

I woke up in the predawn light, surrounded by tall sugarcane.  Looking down, I saw Evangeline's golden hair draped over my arm, her head on my shoulder...and her legs wrapped around mine.  Looks like _ma belle_ was a cuddler.  Yawning, I rolled us over, tucking her legs between mine.  Coulda sworn this pallet wasn't nearly so comfortable last night.  It might sleep even better than my couch, though that wasn't sayin' much.  My eyes came to rest on her face, her hair.  Wrapping my arm around her waist and tucking her into me, I still couldn't believe my eyes.  She was just as pretty first thing in the morning.  Golden brown lashes lay against soft cheeks.  Mouth that was just as good smiling as kissing.  I lifted my arm, rubbing those lips with a thumb, tracing her cheekbones, jaw.  Pretty as the day is long, I'd thought more than once.  And so far, she wanted me back.  I just had to not mess it up.

Finding my phone, I tugged it out and flashed a picture of us.  Just to remember this moment.

I was kinda surprised she was sleeping so good though.  She'd told me after that English class that she had nightmares anytime she tried to sleep.  So why not now?  I'd love to think bein' in my arms kept the nightmares away, but I wasn't that conceited, me.

I had to be going soon, but if she needed her sleep, I wanted to let her sleep while she could.  I thought about texting the Jandin's to check on how Ronan's talk with the Father went, when something caught my eye.    Usually the cane was all about the same height as the rest.  There was a patch of cane in our square that was a good meter higher than the rest.  Maybe higher.  That was...I couldn't account for that.   Last night the cane had been just under two meters.  Evie had been able to see over it.  But now?  It was all way taller.  Maybe three meters or more high.

Green at the edge of the blanket caught my eye too.  Shifting a bit, I folded over the edge of the blanket.  Underneath?  Thick soft grass.  No grass to speak of, except where our blanket lay.  _Bizarre._   -strange.

What was different about those that were higher than all the rest?  Was that where Evangeline had...bled?

I'd wondered how she was tied up with those tarot cards.  How she could know pieces of information about some, but not all.  That empress card, it'd had fields of crops and grain on the picture.  Evie'd drawn pictures of Death, and the Devil, but not the others.  But she'd known some bits and pieces about the Empress.  If I'd had to guess, I'd say the Empress represented her.

Mais, this was crazy talk.  But so was an apocalypse only a couple folk knew about.  Get through tonight, then worry bout the rest.

Resting the phone on my chest, I tapped in a text to the Jandins.

  * How did it go with Father Paul?  We on for tonight?



-We're on.  Père Paul chipped in $75 for food.-

  * Good news.  Evie plans to handle raffle presents.



-That's good.  People will want to be there.  Now we need to get the word out.-

  * I got a plan for where to put extra livestock.  Will send details later.



-Père still has all the amusements from the last bizarre.  Needs some help setting up.-

I saw where this was goan me.  And since it'd been my idea...

  * I'll pitch in anywhere.  Got to go trapping this morning though.



-Excellent.  Bring those to Mère Rosa.  She'll be at the church.  I'll let her know to expect some game from you.-

I'd traded game for meals to _Mère_ Rosa more often than anywhere else save the Jandins.  She was always having big get-togethers with family and friends.  And if she didn't need meat for that, she'd cook up something and can it for later.  I figured her cellar was more full than any other in a fifty mile radius.  Sometimes she'd have me come back later for a hot meal, or she'd trade meat for her home canned recipes.  She'd even given me a few cooking lessons on occasion as I got older.  She'd do such things for anyone, and never turned anyone away without something.  This was why everyone in the parish who knew her, called her _Mère_ Rosa.  She mothered anyone she met, and this included everything from affection, to gifts of food, to bossing you around.

  * Consider it done.  Can I borrow your pirogue?



His had a motor.  Didn't mind not having one, but I had a feeling I was goan to be short on time today, and I'd catch more if I could cover more ground.

-Any time.

 

I sighed.  Looked like I needed to go.  Leaning down I gave her _a bec doux.  Her hair ribbon fell out last night.  She didn't smell like roses or honeysuckle this morning.  Something else.  A sleepy relaxing smell._

" _Bébé.  Réveillé._   I got to get goan."

She blinked a little, rubbed at her eyes.  Noticed me and smiled.  "Good morning, Jack."

"Good morning.  Sleep well?"

"I really did!  I haven't slept that good in next to forever I think.  You?"

"Very good."  I leaned down an kissed her softly one more time before telling her.  "I have to get goan.  Got work to do, me."

She murmured, "Yeah. Me too."  But her eyes stared into mine, and her arms around my neck told me she'd rather stay here with me a bit longer.  I kissed her again, feeling her hands in my hair, and her nails sent shivers as they ran along the bare skin on my back.  I pulled away and stood, pulling her up with me.  

Her hair ribbon from last night lay on the blanket.  She reached for it, but I got to it first.  Tucking it away in my pocket I told her, "I'm goan to keep this."  When she gave me a puzzled look I added with a smile, "Souvenir."  She blushed, but didn't object.

"Doan forget to find out for me if that new barn of yours will be good for us to store the animals in tonight."

"I will.  And I'll work on the raffle prizes and things for the kids."

I gave her a good stare, thinking how strange it was to think someone like her, liked me like this.  Enough to care about me and mine, and not want to hide that we were together now.  " _Merci. On se voit beintôt?_ "  -Thanks.  I'll see you soon?

She had on her shy smile now, her eyes seeming to have a hard time meeting mine.  My arm went round her waist, and my thumb and forefinger nudged her chin up, slanting another quick kiss on her mouth.

" _Ouais.  On se voit beintôt._ "  She confirmed, blue eyes meeting mine.

I had to give her another quick kiss as she spoke Cajun to me.  Still couldn't believe I'd gotten this lucky, me.  Then, I let her go and mounted my bike, watching her begin to fold the blankets.  When she pulled up the third, long grass fluttered around, blowing in the breeze she'd created.  Her brows furrowed and she looked around the grounds of the rest of the square, then back at the long grass, as though wondering how this patch had been misplaced.  I chuckled, and kicked my bike into gear, heading out.  We'd puzzle it out, eventually.  Wasn't like it was a serious problem, just weird.  _Maman_ had mentioned there being a bad air around Haven.  I didn't sense anything bad, just odd. 

She didn't notice the difference in the sugar cane before we parted ways.

 

Evie

I headed home, stopping first by the barn to change clothes and put away the blankets.  What had made that grass grow under us?  So weird.  I thought about asking Mom what I should buy, but even the idea of such a conversation just made me super uneasy.  No matter how I envisioned that conversation, it never ended well.  So, after calling Mel and asking her to meet me ASAP, I took a notebook and my phone out into the fields to have a chat with Death.

"Empress."  He greeted.  I wasn't sure if he was happy to hear from me, unhappy, or bored.  There was zero tone behind that word.

"Could you call me Evie?  Or Evangeline?"  I didn't want to identify with the Empress card.  Her eyes were mean, and seemed to promise retribution.

"Why have you called?"

Sigh.  I guessed I'd work on the name thing later.  "I was looking up preparing for solar flares and EMPs and I just don't know where to start.  We have water wells already.  We can grow food on the farm, but it will take at least a month before we'll have much besides sprouts and salad greens to eat.  So I'd guess I should get some food.  Then there's all these other things I just don't know much about.  Communication, Solar chargers, first aid and medical equipment..."

"Empress."  I paused waiting.  After a moment he continued, "For you, I would recommend a large variety of seeds and some ready to eat foods.  You may store any electronics or cold foods you wish to purchase in the new barn that will be ready this afternoon.  They will be safe there.  If you wish to stock up on medical supplies for your friends and family, this would also be wise.  Otherwise, we can discuss your needs at our next meeting."

"What about animals?  Could we store some animals in the new barn?"

"You may use it however you wish at present."

"The men who are making our barn...do they know?"

"What is coming?  No.  However, I have ensured they have somewhere safe to stay tonight, and that the loved ones closest to them reside at the same location."

I sighed in relief.  One worry sorted.  And that said something about who this man was, the care he took of those who worked for him.  "That really great.  I'm glad you did that."

Silence for a moment, then, "I would not be much of a man if I did not ensure their safety."

See now, this exemplified my problem: 'Death' just didn't fit someone who valued people this much.

"There's an event tonight that Jack is helping put together, in a safe place.  And we're trying to get as many folks to attend as possible.  Can I use your card to get some things for the kids?  It's going to run late, probably after bedtime.  So we thought if there were some prizes for the kids, we could get their families to stay late.  Nothing very expensive.  Some shoes and clothes, books and trinkets.  That sort of thing."

A thoughtful pause, and then he said, "And this is how you wish to spend your final hours before the cataclysm?"

"Well, yeah."  I half whispered, wondering what he was thinking.

"Very well.  Anything else?"

If he was offering..."Could you give me your name?  Your real name?"

"Until next time Empress."  Click. 

Worth a shot.

I called Jack.  "Hey Jack.  Just calling to let you know we can use the barn.  But I wanted to know, do you have any idea how many kids will be there tonight?  Or ages, sizes, anything specific?"

" _Bébé_ , I'm in charge of sourcin' some shellfish for supper tonight.  After that, I'll be knocking on doors a short while, then probably movin' livestock.  I'll text you info on what kids I know about, but you'd be better off askin' Ronan.  He's coordinatin' most of it."

"You're trapping today?  Damn.  I wanted to go with you next time."  I pouted.

I could practically hear his smile when he said, "Time after this then."

"Well, use your phone and make a video or something until then.  Okay?"

His rich laughter came through my phone.  "That I can do.  Later, _ma belle_."

"Later, Jack.  Oh!  Wait!"

" _Ouais_?"

"Would it be cool if Mom, Mel and I stayed for a while after we dropped off stuff this afternoon?"

Silence for a bit, then, "I'd...I'd really like that _bébé._ "

 

I called Mel and left a message, asking her if she could take me shopping today.

Then I called Matthew.  His mom answered and got him for me saying, "Evie's on the phone for you."

"Empress."

"You know you can call me Evie, right?"

"Have you prepared?"

"I'm working on that still, but we should be pretty good after today.  How about you?  Are you and your mom prepared?"

“I warn. Prepare. Speak Louder. She can’t hear. Can’t listen. Muggle.”

Okay. I’d ready Harry Potter. I took that to mean that she couldn’t receive Matthew’s visions and didn’t get his lingo.

“I’d like to tell her for you in muggle speak. Is that alright?”

“Arcana means secrets.”

"I know, but don't you think it would help if she knew what was coming?"

"Secrets of Arcana must be kept."

Okay.  I'd see if we could do this another way.  "What if I but you and you mom a plane ticket?  Y'all could be here before nightfall.  Would you be able to do that?"

"Muggles are hard to convince."

I sighed, about to give up hope. 

Matthew added, “Today Empress Evie prepares for the end.  Work on allies after the game begins.”

Sigh.  Not what I wanted, but I guessed it would have to donfor now. "Okay, I guess prep work will have to be enough for today.  I just wanted you safe with me."  I hoped anyway. 

“Empress Evie  _is_ my friend."  

Ga-lee, this kid.  He pulled on my heartstrings.  "Totally!  So, I guess I'll talk with you soon then?"

"Soon."

"Hey, could you put your mom on the phone?"

"Hello, Evie.  Did you want to speak with me?"

"Yeah.  So, I want to give Matthew something but it would take too long to ship it.  I'm going to phone in and pay for an order for him.  Could you pick it up today?  Before 6:00 tonight?"

"Oh. That's very kind.  What is it?"

"You'll see when you get there.  Give me half an hour to call in the order, and I'll text you the address.  Alright?"

"Sure."

"I want you to write down a new phone number.  Then y'all can call me anytime."

"Lovely."

I gave her my satellite phone number, then looked up a store in Huntsville, Alabama that could help me out with the purchase order for a Sat phone, to be picked up by Rachel and Matthew Dixon this afternoon.  He gave me the number assigned to that phone and I programmed it in.

Mel hadn't called me back yet and I really needed to get moving.  So I asked Mom if she would be willing to take me shopping for a while.

"What for honey?"

"Well, Jack's church is having a charity event tonight and I promised I'd help organize some things.  A few prizes for the raffle for the adults, and some gifts for the kids.  I was given a card and authorized to purchase items for the kids tonight, and I'd like to find some nicer, more expensive things, hopefully donated, for the adult raffle as well. 

"Oh, Evie!   That's lovely.  I'm so proud of you for helping put that together!"

"It was mostly Jack and Ronan Jandin I think.  I'm just helping a little."

"Still.  I think it's a lovely idea.  I'd love to help.  In fact, I think I could help with the adult auctioned items.  In the meantime, call some of the girls on your squad and see if you can't get them to donate some things.  I bet we can swing by their homes before long."

I did, but first I texted Mel to update her.  I needed her to pick some of those donations up, but more importantly, later she could take me to buy some electronic equipment.  If it was in the stores it'd probably get fried, but in the barn, there'd be plenty of room.

Mom went to the garage for a box, then started filling it.  A jewelry box with a matching set of pearl jewelry.  A couple rings she said she hadn't worn in ages.  Clothes and handbags, some designer.  A couple unopened bottles of liquor.  Scarves. 

Our day was looking productive already.

 

**Aric**

I had been given a glimpse through the fool's visions of an Empress who possessed a heart.  Who had empathy and honor.  Who could love me, but also some mortal, equally.

Already I saw evidence of these things.  The way she'd enjoyed my touch at her home.  How moved she'd been when I'd shared information, information she already had, but was not confident of.  She doubted herself.  She could easily have purchased anything on the card I'd given her.  Instead she asked permission to buy items, not for herself, but for others, many of which I doubted she knew personally.  And the items were meant to lure innocent children and families to safety.  If she were building an army, children would not be necessary.

Yet again she had mentioned Jack.  Some mortal who would love her as fiercely as I did, and who could become the closest thing I'd had to a friend since my father died.  I could not begin to envision how such a thing might come to pass.

My Empress did not know the powers she would soon possess. This also was so unexpected as to be shocking.  And she repeatedly asked me to call her by the name she had been given in this incarnation, and asked for my name as well.  Never before had she been half so beguiling.

The amount of desire I held to read her thoughts was growing to distraction.  That needed to be sorted soon.  If she cared for the Fool half as much as he cared for her, no doubt she would request I bring him to her.  Which would work to my favor, I hoped.

I hoped.  The unusual sensation was distracting. 

On the computer, her purchases began to appear on my account.  One phone call made yesterday smoothed away any potential disputes.  Though her name was not on that card, she was an authorized user on a card with a limit I doubted she would manage to reach in a day.

Some time after the Empress's call,  Karen texted me. 

\-- Evie's asked me to help her shop for a charity event today.

\-- Now we're headed to the church for lunch

\-- Thank you so much for the barn.  The workers you hired did an amazing job.  I still can't hardly believe it was finished so quickly!

\-- Evie wants to move our horses and farm equipment into the new barn.  Is that alright with you?

I texted that it was.  Shortly after that.

\-- Now she wants to put the neighbors livestock in the barn for a petting zoo in the morning.  There would be cows, goats, pigs and chickens, etc.  Are you really okay with all of this?

I assured her this was fine as well.  I had no need to use the barn just yet so they were welcome to use it how they pleased until then.

\-- She's asked me to stay at the church tonight for the charity event.

From this I gathered the church had a large cellar the Empress thought would house a great number of people.  I asked Karen to text me the address of the church, then used this to look it up.  As it was a historic building, this wasn't too difficult. 

Amid my preparations today, I took the time to look up the expenditures on the credit card I'd given to the Empress

A book store yielded dozens of books, games, and toys.

From a toy store, a collection of stuffed animals, toys, art supplies, movies and children's furniture.

From a clothing store an assortment of items in all sizes.

The activity ceased for a little over an hour, then resumed. 

A sports store appeared the most interesting yet.  Knives, hunting equipment, though no guns, camouflage clothes and hats, sleeping bags and inflatable beds, blankets and camping equipment, cast iron cooking equipment, a grill, and a combined grill/smoker.  It appeared this was her most useful stop of the lot, though I did see some entertainment purchases among the useful items.

I felt envious of those feeling the Empress's generosity tonight.  I could only hope that my own generosity with her would some day also be rewarded.  Unfortunately, though time had taught me the foolishness of hope, I couldn't stop myself from replaying those visions of our future selves.  I wondered if when the time came, I could manage to share her with a mortal. 

When she called again to thank me, I repressed a shudder, uncomfortable with her gratitude.  I had twice beheaded her, and my generosity carried a multitude of strings.  Would she come to despise be before long?  Again she asked my given name and wanted to know when I would next visit.  Having used the name Death for a millennia, I wasn't yet ready to hear my name spoken.  And I refused to tell her my timing, which made it more difficult for her to lay an ambush should she choose to do so.

Although I welcomed the idea of a wife who was enamored of me, as I was with her, I remained skeptical.  And yet, feelings were as difficult to control as the wind.

 

Evie

While we shopped, I filled mom in on the petting zoo we were setting up tonight.  I told her we'd make sure they were all fed and watered before sunset, and the petting zoo was kicking off early in the morning.  It wasn't, but by then the excuses wouldn't matter any more.  The fact that the animals were alive would be the only thing that mattered.  By a quarter after one, our car was crammed full.  I called Mr. Jandin, who invited us over to the church for a free lunch.  He sent us a screen shot of his plate that had our mouths watering.  Chicken and sausage Alfredo with garlic bread and salad.

He gave mom directions to the church and we headed that way.  The church was of a good size, and a mixture of white brick and stone on the outside.  It had surprisingly few windows for a church, but those it did have were most all stained glass.  They looked like they might even be originals, which meant they were used to protecting them from the hurricanes that occasionally ran through here.  The church grounds sat on a raised piece of land, perhaps six feet higher than the surrounding homes and buildings.  There was a set of terraced walls that led up to the church and parking lot.  We drove up onto the first level of the terrace and through to the back parking lot.  From the back you could see the church had an L formation.  There was an old cemetery in the field behind the church, and a modest playground and lawn on the first section of raised terrace between the graveyard and church proper, with a few benches under shade trees where adults could sit and talk, and watch the kids at the same time.

Stairs and a ramp led up to the second terrace, where there was a courtyard overlooking the playground and green, and further on, the graveyard.  On the courtyard, furthest away, was a sheltered cooking area, protecting cookfires from becoming dangerous when the wind was high.  Next closest, was a prep area with folding tables and a large outdoor sink.  Several folks looked to be working at both cooking and prep stations, baskets and barrels of food and ice chests surrounding them.  Then a table loaded with food that clearly divided separated the work area.  Finally, several picnic tables with somewhat ragged but functional umbrellas.

There were maybe thirty folks altogether, and ten sat spread between two tables.  I recognized some of them from school, and Mr. Jandin from seeing him around our farm sometimes, but the others I didn't know.  Although, one woman seemed at a glance to look somewhat like Jack. 

Oh dear God, was I about to meet his mother?

 

Jack

My phone buzzed with a message on the drive home.  Pulling up behind the house I pulled the phone out to check.  _Mais_ , I still couldn't believe I owned a phone now.  Completely unreal. 

Ronan: - _Mère_ Rosa says the workers get a free lunch at the church between 12:30-2.  Text me what your're bringing when you get a chance so I can let her know what to expect.-

 _Bon._   That'd make it easier to talk folks into helping and coming tonight.

Opening the door I called, " _Maman_?  _T'as Réveillé?"_ -Are you awake? 

 _Maman_ walked into the living room wearing her dressing gown.  "Jack?"

" _Ouais_.  _T'as faim?"  -_ Are you hungry?   She was, so I got some coffee made and poured her a cup, then scrambled eggs and toast goin'.  She added a splash of bourbon and sat down on the couch to wake up.  By the time I had breakfast ready she looked ready for it.  As I put our plates on the table and we began eating, _Maman_ asked, "So?  How'd that big party last night go?  Evangeline, she was there?"

" _Ouais_.  But it was rowdy, so we didn't stay too long."   I decided not to tell her too much in case she and Karen ever had a chance to compare notes.  Besides, the less I told her, the more she'd be interested in meetin' Evie tonight.  "Though, if you come up to the church tonight, you might get a chance to meet her."

"I didn't know there was a mass tonight.  She Catholic?"

"Non, I doan think so.  But the church is having a charity and social tonight, even a petting zoo and some things for the little kids.  She's goan to be there, for a little while anyway."  I wasn't sure if she just wanted to stop by and drop the donations off, or if she planned to stay longer.  "Everyone's bringing something to donate or help with gettin' supper for the crowd ready."

"Jack...you know I can't..."

I stilled her protests, placing my hand on her shoulder.  I knew she was worried over not havin' enough of anything to donate.  "I've got our donation covered _Maman_.  I'm goan trappin today.  Ronan said I could borrow his motor boat.  I should manage a real good haul by early afternoon."

Her eyes got soft and she patted my hand.  " _Mon trèsor_ , you're good at anything you put your mind to.  What are you trapping today?"

I grinned at ma _mère,_ turning the question over in my mind.  It had to be somethin' with no limit, so if I ran into any wildlife officers, I wouldn't get gaffled.  Crawfish had a limit of 150 lbs daily.  That limit would feed maybe 35-40 adults.  Crab were similar.  144 crab per person per day.  That'd feed maybe 15-18 people.  Catfish of the right size was 100 per person per day.  Depending on the size, that'd feed about 25-35 people.    Clotile'd probably go with me, which doubled the limit.   All figured, I'd need to meet the two person limit, and exceed it if possible.  Worst thing possible was to run out of food in a huge gatherin' like this.  So long as I was never alone with the total amount, I'd be good, which meant today, I needed to catch and keep everything possible. 

"I'm catching crayfish and crabs, and settin' up some jugs for catfish.  Let's just hope they're all hungry." 

"For you, I bet they'll be hungry."

 _Maman_ knew me.  I always caught what I aimed for these days.  Ronan taught me well, but I taught myself some too.  I'd miss the best times to fish today, but that didn't mean I wouldn't catch anything.

"I understand _mère_ Rosa is cookin' lunch for the workers, served between 12:30-2, and dinner'll be near 5:30 at the church.  So anytime you're ready, go on and head that way.  _Mon padnas_ and the Jandin's'll all be there.  Not sure when _ma belle_ 'll show yet.  Jus' this afternoon sometime." 

"I doan know, Jack.  You sure you want..."

I knew what she meant.  She'd been unfortunate her one love was the kind of man to play with a woman's heart, and it left her distrustful of the rich folks on the other side of the basin.  So she wasn't sure if she wanted to meet Evangeline, considering where she came from.  And she thought maybe the more Evie got to know me, the less she'd want to actually date me.

"I tol' you.  _Ma belle_ , she has a generous heart.  Come tonight, you'll see."

"Well.  Well, we'll see."

"If nothin' else, come scope out the raffle prizes.  I bet you'll get somethin' you'll like."

She looked considering, and I figured it'd be best to leave it there.  She headed to her room, hopefully to shower and dress.  I did a quick walk through, wondering of our little home would even still be here after the solar strike.  Those fireballs raining down in Evie's sketch made me think, probably not.  I stuffed the few things I wanted to keep in my saddle bags.  Two changes of clothes, the few tools I had, bottle of liquor, and a couple odds and ends.  Then I quickly riffled through _Maman_ 's drawers, grabbing three changes of clothes and stuffing them in an old duffle.  Last thing I did was grab the handful of sardine cans I kept for when I lucked out netting minnows.

I got the saddle bags attached and strapped on my pack and the duffle.  Roping as many of my traps as possible onto my bike, I stopped by Clotile's first and asked her to meet me at the Jandin's docks in an hour, advising her to pack a bag as well.  While there I told Ronan what I planned to bring back and he raised his brows.  "Garçon, you manage that, you could turn professional and fish for a living, just as soon as you save up enough for the boat and license."

I tossed the Jandin's traps and jugs into their boat along with mine, then took the boat out and threw a net for bait.  By the third toss I had enough bait to be gettin' on with.  It was about then Evie called.  It was good we could use the barn, but I didn't have answers to her other questions, I tol' her to call Ronan.  I grinned when she said she wanted to be here with me.  I wanted that too, me.  My grin got bigger when she practically demanded I take a video to show her.  I don't think I woulda thought of that, this phone was a game changer for me.  But, I thought Clotile would be willing to shoot the video.  When she got shy and asked if she, her _mère_ , and Mel could be there at the church tonight, I felt my chest swell.  It was like another sign, that she wanted to be with me, and wasn't ashamed of who I was and where I came from.

Loaded up with crayfish and crab traps, I started layin' out my run.  I grabbed the jug lines too, figuring some good sized catfish would be just as welcome. The jug traps were empty milk jugs with lids on, a line with two baited hooks attached at the handle.  You baited it, laid it down, an' came back later.  If you were lucky, you'd have two big ol' fish attached. 

When all the traps were baited and down, I went back to the docks for a few bins to load my catch into.  Clotile met me there.  She'd helped me trap since we were both young.  It meant I could teach her some of what I'd learned, and we'd both get fed.  I handed her the cell phone, saying, "Evangeline wanted to be here, but she had too much to do.  So she asked for a video of the run.  Think you could do that for her?"

She squealed and snagged the camera, throwing an arm around my waist to give a quick squeeze.  "I tol' you, didn't I?  She _likes_ you, likes you.  Come on.  Tell me I was right..."

I barked a laugh and kissed her temple, then ruffled her hair, grinning when she pushed away, trying to brush it all back into place.  "Yeah, I think you mighta been right."

She scowled at the "mighta been" telling me, "Just you wait, Jackson Deveaux."

She happily manned the camera, sorting out the video function and trying it out a few times, taking a few pictures of both of us.  When she'd had some practice, she shot a few short videos, narrating and explaining some things, letting me talk about what bait I used, what made a good spot to place which trap where and so on.  I didn't really think Evie would find it all that interesting, but I couldn't argue over taking the video.  I never felt more at ease than when I was hunting, trapping, and fishing.  Clotile told me to tell a couple funny stories, about that time I tried to teach Lionel to trap in the winter and we'd had a freak snow storm, or the gator that almost got away.

The traps were well loaded each time, and every noodle caught three or four catfish each.  In fact, I doan think I'd ever had such a good run. When I pulled up the first crab trap, and saw it half loaded with females, a couple of which had a sponge of eggs on 'em.  Now, normally, I'd toss some of those females back, especially the ones with a sponge.  Today though, I shuddered as some instinct seemed to tell me, I needed to keep them all.  Who knew what the world might be like after a solar strike that turned people into ash and things with rumpled bag like skin.  Even our bayou might be changed.  Hell, if I was wrong, I could toss 'em back in tomorrow, no harm done. 

The bins were fully loaded after the first run, but we had a whole mess of folks to feed, so we dumped the fulls on the dock and Clotile ran to knock on the door and grab the next set of bins.  When we'd loaded eight of 'em, we called it good.  I cast my nets to pull up some more little fish, and dumped those an extra chest.  Then I pulled out the female sponge crabs, into a chest of their own.  Ronan inspected my catch, muttering mixed curses and appreciation about my haul.  When he saw the two little chest and their unusual contents, I just shrugged and told him, "I had a gut feeling 'bout it.  If I'm wrong, I can toss 'em out in the morning."

He didn't say anything, but the grave look on his face made me thing he agreed with me.  As we were loading up his truck and the truck Clotile borrowed from here _mère_ , he said quietly, "Should probably reserve some of everything.  Just in case."

We drove to the church where _Mère_ Rosa'd set up her outdoor kitchen.  She had a half dozen _filles,_ half a dozen  _femmes_ and a few strong _hommes_ fetchin' an' carryin', and more than anythin' you could tell Mère Rosa had been doin' this sorta thing for years.

We'd barely begun unloading before folks came to take our catch to the hoses to get it prepped.  Ronan went with them, making sure they left a little of each kind of fish in the barrels, with enough water to swim around in.  I was thrilled to see _Maman_ already there and occupied.  She was sittin' at a sink, scrubbing vegetables with another woman and looked to be having a good talk.  I walked over and dropped a kiss on her cheek.  "Glad you made it, _Maman_."

"I had to, now didn't I?  When _mon garçon_ is helping provide the main course.  Now tell _Maman_ what all you caught, but first, go make yourself a plate.  I know all that trapping gave you a good appetite!" 

I grinned the whole time I was fixin' my plate.  I hadn't seen _Maman_ this happy in a long long time.  She'd taken a break to fix her plate as well, and we both went to sit with _mon_ _padnas_.  Mére Rosa caught up with us then and asked our table.  "Jus what all did you bring me in all them bins you brought wit' you?"

"We got five 'o them filled wit crawfish, two filled with blue crabs, and the last was whatever else happened to craw or swim in with 'em, along with about twenty good sized catfish."  I'd added some water from the basin to the barrels to keep the fish alive, and keep them fresh as possible for tonight's meal.

She patted my shoulder, then said to _Maman_ , "You did a good job with dis boy, you.  He's grown into a fine, capable young man.  I bet you're proud as punch of him."

"Oh, you know I am _Mère_ Rosa.  You know I am."

She gave another shoulder pat to me and _Maman_ , then headed back to the kitchen area, dolin' out orders all along the way.

Shortly after that an SUV drove up, it looked brand new, which meant the owners weren't from around here.  As it got closer and they rolled down their windows, I could see Evangeline and Karen inside.  I grinned huge and headed over, hopping up on the running board and gripping the luggage rack mounted on top.  "Hey, I didn't know you were headed over so early!"

"Ronan invited us."  She looked just enough on edge that I reassured her.

"That's great.  I shoulda done that."

Karen asked, "Where should we park?"

I looked at the back of the car and found it was stuffed full.  "Back up to those door over there.  I'll get some folks to help unload while y'all eat.  I'll get y'all a couple plates."

To hollers of "Thanks!" I hopped down and made my way back to the tables.  "Evangeline and her mère, Karen, are dropping off some things for tonight and grabbing some lunch.  I'm goan to grab 'em some food."

While I did that, I sent some of the teens over to help unload.  I had their plates on the table by the time the girls got there.  I greeted Karen with an outstretched hand, which she ignored, going for a hug instead.  "I'm so pleased you're helping organize this event tonight.  I just knew you had a good heart the first time I talked with you."

I wasn't sure what to say to that, so I just gave her a squeeze as I stepped out of the hug and put my arms round my girl. Evie hugged me back, laying her head on my chest.  "Thanks for that, Karen.  And for bringing all the donations.  I know folk will appreciate that in a huge way."

"Think nothing of it."  She looked at her daughter in my arms, and smiled as though she liked the sight.  "My pleasure."  She turned to the table, and patted Clotile's back on her way to shake Ronan's hand.  She said something quietly to him, before patting his arm.  His wife stood and the embraced quickly.  I walked Evangeline to a seat beside Clotile while Ronan began introductions.

Everyone waved or nodded as their name was called, getting up and shaking Karen's hand as she worked her way around the table.  Maman stood when it was her turn, shaking Karen's hand.  Karen pulled her into a loose hug telling her, "I'm so happy to meet you, Hélèna Deveaux." 

They sat and I heard Maman answer, "And you as well, Karen.  Jack tells me Evie had a generous heart.  I can see she must get that from you." 

Karen told her something similar and they chatted on, eventually learning they were both single mothers, and telling stories of Evie and me when we were younger. 

Ronan sat at the head of the table,  Isabeau next to him on his Left and _Maman_ on his right.  Beside Isabeau were her son Ronain, who was eight, then her daughter, Anais, eleven.  Clotile was beside Anais, having been practically adopted her as an older and cooler sister.  Gaston moved his place to sit beside her, so Karen and Evie could both fit on our side of the table.  Karen sat opposite Isabeau and beside my _ma mère_.  Then Evie, me, Tee-bo and Lionel at the end.  Evie talked a lot with Clotile and Anais, Isabeau and our _mères_ as they filled her in on some things they had planned for tonight, moving on to girl stuff I didn't really listen to. 

The guys and I looked over a map of the basin, where they'd scouted out and marked who was donating animals for the two petting zoos we were setting up, and who else had animals we needed to appropriate for the night.  The whole time, I sat thigh to thigh with Evangeline.  With an arm around her waist or a hand in her hair, I felt a sense of unreality at the way she and her mère got on so well with everyone here.  They hadn't dressed like she did at school.  They both wore what I thought of as regular people clothes, jeans and pretty but not fancy shirts.  With everything _Maman_ had told me about the way things went with her and my father, I would have never anticipated this.

Seating chart

                        Isabeau,Ronain, Anais,  Clotile, Gaston  
               Ronan                                                             Lionel  
                        Karen, Hélèna, Evangeline,  Jack, Tee-bo

**Evie**

Before we left, Jack and Clotile took me inside and asked, " _Mais_ , what're your thoughts for the things you brought?  We're planning to keep the kids downstairs once we're done with supper, though there'll be a few adults down there to keep things from gettin' overly rowdy.  And the adult raffle'll be upstairs."  They had half a dozen folks standing around waiting to be told what all went where.

So they kept the kids in the safest places.  Good to know.  "The bean bags and convertible chair/beds are meant for the kids, so those should all go downstairs.  All the toy store bagged items can go down as well.  There's a mish mash of clothes and shoes, but it's all in children's and teens sizes.  The books are mostly kids things but some are classics adults might go for as well.  The brown box stuff is probably all for the adults, and it's mostly women's things.  We've got two stops left to hit, and we'll be back with some sports & outdoors items that the men and older boys ought to appreciate, with a few things for the younger guys."

Clotile was practically bouncing with excitement as she started combing through some of the more girly items, like a pair of jeans with pink embroidery, and some jewelry.  She positively cooed at the stuffed animal collection.  Someone I didn't know pulled out the DVD's and I remembered, "Oh, right.  We're bringing a movie projector later, so the kids can watch a film or two when it gets late, and a bunch of sleeping bags.  But if you haven't already, could you ask them to bring a change of clothes and their pillow from home, if they have one, their favorite stuffed animal or blanket?  Then they can sack out if it gets late." 

Jack pulled me aside to press me against a wall and kiss me dizzy.  Looking up dazedly I asked, "What was that for?"

"You done so good, _bébé_ , I doan have words.  I can't hardly believe you rounded up this much stuff."

And then I felt completely guilty, because unlike the hard work Jack did trapping so much seafood, all I'd done was spend someone else's money.  "Jack, you know the investor that built our new barn?"

 

**Jack**

I had a bad bad feeling 'bout this, me.  "And had it done and ready to use inside 48 hours? _Ouais_...Why?"

"He gave me a card and told me to get whatever I wanted today to prepare."  She bit her lip, waiting for my response to that messed up statement.  Why would some rich investor care about us, and how would he know what was comin' anyway?  Unless, he also knew about those cards... 

"This investor, does he have to do with those Tarot cards that represent people?"

"I think he's associated with the Death card."

The death card?  That gave me the frissons. "He seem like a killer to you?"

"I don't know.  He didn't feel deadly to me, but there was something different about him.  An air of power maybe?  Nothing I could pin down, you know?

When next he came to town, I decided I needed a chat with him.  "And he was cool with you buyin' stuff for kids and folk here?"

"Yeah.  I don't get it either, but right now, I think we just need to get through today.  Worry about tomorrow when it gets here, you know?"

"Kick the can down the road."

"Exactly."

I blew out a breath, wondering what the cost for all this would end up being, and who would end up _paying_.  But like she said, we'd have to worry 'bout that tomorrow.  Still, left me anxious, because when he showed up to call his marker, everyone here alive would owe him, and would be obligated to give him whatever he wanted.

 

Evie

After lunch at the church, we shopped at sports & outdoors, unloaded at the church and headed home.  Near three that afternoon, the foreman called Mom and me over to give us a tour.  They'd just begun covering the exterior with a layer of soil, which would increase it's protection. 

I was thrilled to see the inside of the new barn was equipped with stalls and grain, and hooked up to function from the water windmills.  He showed us a full bathroom and an indoor walk-in fridge and freezer.   The cold rooms were equipped their own power source and diagrams, showing how they functioned and repair instructions if needed, and spare parts.  I was awed.  And suddenly, craving ice cream, and desperately wanting to know Death's name.  I was to the point that I just might have to make up something, even if it was just a nickname.

So I stepped outside and called his number.

"Empress."  He greeted.

"This new barn?  It's amazing!"

"It pleases you then?"

"Yes!  I don't know how I can begin to thank you.  It's unreal!"

He chuckled.  "I am pleased you like it."

"Please, will you tell me your name?"

"Perhaps when next we meet."

"When will that be?"

"Within the week perhaps."

"That'd be great."

"Until then, Empress"

"Please, you can call me Evie.  Or Evangeline."

Click.  Sigh.

Then I went to convince mom to go ahead and move our farm equipment and horses into the new barn.  She looked at me strangely, but agreed without me even attempting to convince her.  I was admittedly rather shocked at that, but very happy.  While mom went inside for a couple minutes, then came back and started up and began moving the tractors, Lionel and Gaston drove up with the first load of animals and some feed for them.  As we moved them into the brand new stalls, they whistled, impressed with the vastness of the barn.  They headed out, after bringing over some of the heavy bags of feed from the old barn.  I had finished moving the horses and called Jack.

"Hey Jack."

" _Ouais, bébé_?"

"If there was a solar flare or EMP and it knocked out everything, what would you want to have?"

"I did some thinking on that, me.  Aside from food, water, shelter and medicine/first aid stuff, communication is huge.  These satellite phones you got us are great, but expensive, non?"

" _Ouais_."

"So there are radios with different channels you could get.  Some you can carry around with batteries, and others you can run from a car.  Then if you're delayed or run into trouble, you still got a way to let folks know where you are and what kind of help you need."

"I'm on it!  Mel just drove up and I'll pick those things up with her."

"Right.  _On va se revoir_."

"On va se revoir, Jack"

I hollered a goodbye to Mom and hopped in, filling her in on what had happened this morning as we headed back to the electronics store.  We cleaned them out on batteries and solar chargers, and a good chunk of their communication tech.  Everything from walkie talkies to CB's to more sat phones.  Then we went to a big box store.  We grabbed some water and canned food, but then decided to grab some frozen and refrigerated foods to begin stocking the barn.  Ice cream and chocolate featured heavily in those decisions.  Thinking of the little kids, we also grabbed several boxes of cookies, bags of popcorn, and juice for tonight, and some granola and protein bars for the morning.  It took two trips to bring it all back to the house, then one last trip for just the items we wanted to bring to the party.

All afternoon Mel's phone had lit up with texts and vids from our friends who'd been prepping.  I was on a high, knowing so many people would be safe now.  We sent reply texts, reminding them to prank call everyone they could: parents, neighbors and friends.  On the way to the church, Jack sent me a half dozen short videos.  Clotile had videotaped him running the boat and pulling up traps, showing us what he'd caught and what he used for bait.  How he didn't usually keep the female crabs so they'd keep reproducing, but today he'd kept what he caught to show the kids something interesting tonight.

Something inside made me feel that was a very good idea.

It was an hour till sunset when Lionel and Gaston came with the third and last load of animals, and Mel and I were finishing unloading frozen items and electronics into the barn.  We kept the movie projector equipment and the extra batteries for it in the car, plus some snack foods, kid friendly fruits and protein bars, and cases of water.  Gaston and Lionel opted to leave the truck and animal trailers inside the garage with our farm equipment, hoping that would keep it working after tonight.  They rode with us back to the church, and I talked Mom into going with us.

After the final unloading, Jack and Lionel followed us back to Haven on their bikes as we stored the SUV in the barn and made sure the animals had food and water, then locked it up tight.  The only openings were the heavy double doors at the entry, and another door up high on the second floor.  Could be windows were added sometime in the future, but the builders had not included any windows for now.  There were some low level colored lights inside so the animals weren't completely in the dark.

Jack and Lionel took Mel and me back to the church, and I watched the fields as we drove away, wondering what it would all look like tomorrow.

We arrived just as a strong wind kicked up.  Children played on the playground or on the lawn and an empty portion of the parking lot.  I saw a soccer ball being kicked around and some skateboards. Ronan found a microphone and announced he'd be alerted a large tornado might be headed our way.  The men began boarding up the church windows and what food remained was moved inside just as hot rain began to pour down.  That got everyone moving real quick.  Jack, Lionel, Tee-bo and Gaston moving with definite purpose.  Rosa had her heavy cast iron cook ware moved inside and called for someone to relocate the flammable propane tanks to an isolated corner of the cellar downstairs, moving through the parking lot doing who knew what,

Ronan announced that we'd be continuing the party through the severe thunderstorm as the church was and had been an excellent shelter in the past.  He added the raffles and bingo prizes would begin soon, and Clotile, Anais and I began moving among the kids to hint at what delights they might find at their own party downstairs. 

By the time full dark hit, not a one of the guests were outside, and all the windows had been covered with hurricane shutters.  While everyone inside cheered at the band playing, or kicking off the children's raffle, there were some who seemed to be less jovial than the rest, as they waited for the storm to begin.

When it began, at first we didn't notice.  Gradually, we all heard a strange noise even louder than the band.  They stopped playing and we all listened to the roar that only increased in volume.  Ronan grabbed a microphone and asked everyone to head on downstairs in an orderly fashion.  Then he hollered for someone to stop messing with the door, and move the hell down stairs.  "It'll be crowded, but that cellar's the safest place in the parish."

Downstairs everyone waited in little groups, many parents holding their children close, praying we'd all make it through whatever was coming our way.  The roar seemed to come in fits and spurts after that didn't really make sense.  It was hard to picture just what might be happening out there, unless you already knew.

 

* * *

A/N Please leave me some love at the bottom.  I go through these chaps about four times as I'm my own beta.  You see, by the 4th read through, I've lost all sense of how good or bad the chapter actually is.  Thanks so very much!


	9. AF day 1

**Jack**

We all hunkered down, nearly two hundred people crammed into the church's basement. We waited for the roar to subside, for the threatening sounds of fire from the heaven to ease, for the ground to stop shaking. Those of us in the know gathered at the base of the stairs, making sure no one left. Ronan and Isabeu sat with us at the stairs, arms around their youngest ones, hushing them, sayin' everything would be just fine, same scene playing out all around the room. Evie found me and huddled with me, her _mère_ and Mel and Clotile with us. No one really had much to say. It was like the world held it's breath, waiting to see if we'd survive the night.

When the noise and the shaking began to ease, some idiots insisted they be allowed to go upstairs. Evie just shook her head, _not a good idea_ , then headed over to the kids wing again. _Mon podnas_ and I, and Mr Jandin, we all either convinced them to wait, or knocked them out and laid them in the little downstairs office to sleep it off.

Evie and Clotile had made the far wing of the basement into a cozy den. Kids and even some parents all lay huddled down in dim light, softly talking about who knew what. Not much later, I heard a song turn on in the far wing. Something with a full orchestra, and less hyper sounding that the bits I'd seen of typical kid movies. A few folks came out to pull more people of all ages in to watch it, and some of the older generations had smiles of fond remembrance, a couple humming along. So she'd found something all ages appreciated. _Ma belle_ was her own kinda smart too. 

Not long after that, Evie came out wearing her pack and looked around for me, then came over to the stairs to find me sitting on the third step down.  I opened my legs and after laying her pack at the foot of the stairs, she sat between my legs on the step below me, leaning in to wrap her arms round my waist, laying her head on my chest.  I hugged her back, then reclined on the step behind me, leaning on the wall to my side.  I let myself comb a hand through her hair.  She relaxed full against me, as though just now realizing how tired she was.  She tilted her head back to ask, "Everything okay out here?"

"We had a few hotheads tryin' to leave so they could see what all was goan on.  _Mon podnas_ and I persuaded them otherwise."  She hummed in acknowledgement but didn't say anything.  She smelled a lot like this morning when she was asleep.  Some sleepy smell helped my shoulders loose the tension they'd kept all day long.  "How'd it go on your end?"

"Most of them are out.  The others seem calm enough though.  Ready to wait it out."  Her head nuzzled my chest and I dropped a kiss on her hair. 

"You did so good.  You know that right?"  I told her.

"Maybe.  But you did too.  I can't believe you got this whole thing organized inside a day.  You did amazing, Jack."

I didn't comment, just hummed a bit.  "Ronan and Isabeau did the coordinating.  Couldn't've done it without them."

"I saw the bins filled with all you caught.  I bet that's better than a professional could do.  Seriously, I'm hugely impressed with you, Jack."

I felt myself blush in the dim light, and my throat got tight with emotion, hearing her words.  I'd never been the sort to have big dreams for myself.  Monday, when I'd decided to go after Evangeline, it was partly to take her from my half-brother, and partly because I couldn't help but want her.  But the more I got to know her, and the more she trusted me with something so important, something too big for her to handle on her own, the more I just wanted her for me.  I hadn't let myself think on it too much, cause I knew she was as far out of my league as it got.  I thought maybe if I got lucky, she'd see me on the side, maybe even sleep with me.  I didn't hope for more, because for as long as I could remember, I'd known in the end, rich folks like her didn't take up with boys like me, not for keeps.  Which would leave me in nearly the same place as _ma mère_ , minus a kid.

But last night and today, I was beginning to see my future play out differently.  It looked like I might actually have a slim chance of making her mine, for always.

In the dim light, I wrapped the long length of her hair around my wrist, and tugged her hair back gently until her face tilted up enough to kiss. She had a smile on her face, and she completely relaxed into my hold. My free hand met her jaw, thumb smoothing along her temple, cheekbone, jaw and throat. I didn't have the words to tell her all that was in my mind, so I tried to show her with my lips. I brushed hers with mine, and when my tongue flicked out, she opened her mouth and let me in. As the smell of honeysuckle met my nose, her hand reached up to grip my wrist, not to push me away, but to hold me where I was. Her other hand carded through my hair, staying at the nape of my neck, her fingernails sending shivers over my head and down my neck. Dear God, I wanted this girl more than I'd ever wanted anyone. I explored her mouth, my hand finding her waist and my thumb slipping under the hem, tracing patterns on her soft skin. I wanted to do more, but this wasn't the time and it definitely wasn't the place.

Sighing with regret, I pulled away.  "We should get a little shut eye while we can."

She murmured an agreement, pulling away to grab a sleeping bag, then paused, as though wondering where to lay it.  I found a free spot of floor near the stairs, laid it out, then stretched out with my back to the wall.  She pulled a thin blanket and a fluffy cylinder shaped pillow, handing the latter to me.  I grinned at her thoughtfulness but asked, "Sure you doan want it?" 

But she just laid down, putting her head on my chest and an arm around my waist. Her hand slipped under the hem of my shirt, finding bare skin, before relaxing there. "I'm good here." She whispered.

Which reminded me how she hadn't had any nightmares last night, and that she'd also told me she had them every time she closed her eyes.  "How're your nightmares?  Any better?"

"Still had them all week, but I had good dreams last night." 

"What kinda good dreams?"  Yeah, I was fishin'.  I knew it.

"Fields of grain growing high, orchards blooming, growing fruit.  Peaceful."  She yawned and nestled closer, one thigh coming to rest over mine.  Almost to quiet to hear she said, "No blood, no death, no red witch."

I slipped down to my back, tugging her closer, arms holding her close.  I'd hoped she might be dreamin' of me like I dreamed of her, but I didn't take it personal.  Do one could control their dreams.  It was _drôle_ -strange though.  What on earth could make a _fille_ like this dream 'bout stuff like that?  I couldn't wrap my head around that.  Only thing I could grasp, was the growing crops and orchards were another sign marking her tied to the Empress card.

 _Mon podnas_ came over not long after that, telling me they were setting a watch.  Lionel was taking 1-2:30 am.  Gaston had 2:30-4.  Ronan would take 4-5:30.  After that, we'd let folks head out, long as they weren't alone.

I nodded off shortly after that, half listening to some sweet-throated _fille_ sing, calling me to come away with her to some wonderous land, buildin’ a home in the meadow.  In my dreams, it was Evie singin’ an’ callin’ to me.  So of course I went with her.  

I woke just before 5:30, as I heard footsteps headed our way.  Multicolored glow bracelets had been spaced around like nightlights, so I could see it was Ronan.  He patted my leg, and I eased away from Evie, movin’ the pillow under her head before I left.

I followed him to the back office, where he told me, “One hundred seventy-three souls.  That’s how many people are in this cellar tonight.  Now I doan know what horrors we’ll see in the next few days or weeks, but when we do, we’ll still remember, we did damn good work yesterday.  One hundred seventy three souls.  Eighty-one of those were children under the age of fifteen.  Now I know you’re nearly eighteen, and the world would tell you you’re still just a kid, but in my eyes, you’re the man who had the intel and the know how to save one hundred seventy-three souls.

My throat got tight, and I felt near ten feet tall as the man who was the closest thing I had to a _père_ told me all that.  We had a back-thumpin’ hug, then headed out to wake our little group.

* * *

**Evie**

I'd spent all evening downstairs with the kids and teens.  The first thing we did was to distribute some of the cookies and juice, which turned out to be a mistake.  Feeding kids sugary things when you're the one who has to handle them for the next several hours in _not_ the most brilliant of ideas.  After that, we gave them each a number.  Boys had evens and girls had odds.  Then we alternated raffling off girl items and boy items, and gender neutral items.  After that, the kids looked over their things and some of them swapped.  Next we had a sort of scavenger hunt.  We had them all go to one room, and hid small items and dollar coins in the next room.  We told them they were allowed to pick up two things, and leave the other items for the rest of the children.  This turned out to be brilliant, because the older kids saw more of the items than most, and they could choose what they wanted to pick up or leave.  Then the older ones helped some of the littlest ones find their treasures. 

Then we pulled out a couple baskets we'd filled with games, and spent a while with those.  After that, everyone was tired, including the teens, who had been roped into helping the little kids at times.  So we opened the office and had the teens help cart out and set up several dozen sleeping bags, foam folding chairs/beds, beanbags, and small pillows.  After those were all arranged, we passed out stuffed animals to the youngest kids.  There was just a bit of swapping there.  Once they'd all had a turn with the bathroom and gotten their teeth brushed, with samples I'd talked a couple dental offices into donating, we settled down and set up the movie projector. 

I'd had a hard time picking which movie to show tonight.  Granted, I'd pretty much bought, or already had, one of every Disney movie I could locate, but choosing a movie for a big crowd of kids and adults?  That was tough.  I'd finally decided on Aristocats for the first movie.  Between that and a three hundred pack of glow bracelets, they were happy enough.  Around this time, some of the moms of the youngest kids found their way to the kids party and settled in for a rest.  The little kids watched most of that well enough, but were mostly asleep by the end of it.  The older teens had been chatting and looking over their winnings so far for the night.  Each of them had been given some sort of book, along with the nifty new items.  A few older siblings were sitting with their younger ones as well.  Clotile and some younger teen girls went into the other wing of the basement to chat and break out their new hair decorations and nail polish and sticker kits.  Before she left, Clotile gave me a huge hug and a thanks so much.  Mel went with them.  As each of the older kids still awake left for the other wing or upstairs, the chaperones made sure to thank them for helping with the younger kids tonight.

The movie had just ended, and I was trying to decide if I should go ahead and switch to a teen flick or just leave it off, when I heard a strange roar.  I immediately flicked the laptop closed and unplugged it, as I heard the band cut off as well.  The roar just got louder.  Then we heard dozens of heavy, quick footsteps on the stairs in the other wing.

Chaos. Kids waking up crying. Parents trying to get to those kids. Flashlights and glow bracelets being passed out by the dozens. Loud angry questions. Arguing.

And then amid the roar, the ground began shaking. Earthquake, or multiple impacts? And all but the youngest of children grew quiet, as though holding their breath, praying they'd live through whatever was happening outside.

I gave into the need to make sure those I cared about most were safe. Leaving the kids wing I kept searching through the crowd until I found Mom, Mel and Jack with his friends and the Jandins at the base of the stairs. I hugged Mom, but moved to stand in Jack's arm to wait it out.  On the other side of mom, I saw Lionel with an arm around Mel's shoulders.  Huh.  She'd been all about Spencer for months, so this was new.  I had no doubt though, that I'd soon know what was happening with her and him.  Mel wasn't the sort to keep things to herself, at least not with me.

As soon as the shaking began to ebb, it was clear we needed crowd control, so I went back to the kids wing and the movie projector.  Hooking it up to the battery we'd bought and charged earlier, I pulled out the movie I'd saved for this moment, something I hoped would distract the young and appeal to even the oldest in the crowd.

The orchestra began the opening, as it does in the best of the classics.  Once my half of the cellar grew calm, I let myself feel how tired I was.  Months and months of worry and anticipation on my part found completion.  There was no more preparing to do, no questions to ask.  No wondering, would it happen tonight, or wouldn't it.  I found a comfortable spot and let the exhaustion rise.  Mel and Mom found me and we waited, sometimes letting the movie lull us.  After some time passed, I blinked from a doze and found the whole room had fallen into slumber.  Even Mom, who I'd thought would have so many questions or accusations to make by now.

Picking my way through a sleepy, crowded room, I entered the other wing, searching through what seemed nearly a hundred people, for the one I wanted to see most.  Finally, my eyes found his, sitting of all places, on the stairs.

To my relief, he welcomed me over with open arms, eventually finding a place for us to rest side by side.  I decided, if I had a second good night's sleep in a row, I'd find some way to make this happen more often, regardless of only just turning sixteen.  The draw of a good night's sleep to someone who rarely ever gets one, can not be understated.

The next morning, I woke up to a kiss on my lips, Jack's voice whispering, " _Réveillé, bébé._ "

I smiled at his handsome face, scruffy with stubble, for the second time in as many days, waking feeling rested, and almost energetic.  He was so crazy handsome, I couldn't hardly keep my hands off him.  My hands drifted up, fingers tunneling through his hair, down to skim over his jaw.  He would be so easy to fall in love with.  I kept staring at him, feeling my heart skip at his smile, and flutter at the way he looked at me.  I felt like I was halfway there already. 

Mom's voice called quietly from not far away.  "Evie, honey, you ready to go home?"

Not really.  I wanted to stay with Jack, wherever that might be.  "I guess so."  I answered.  Jack dropped another light kiss to my lips, before heading off to the little downstairs office. I stuffed the little pillow and blanket back in my bag, pulling out my bottle of water and a piece of gum, not wanting Jack to smell morning breath on me.  Then rolled up the sleeping bag and setting it back against the wall, then followed Jack to the little office. 

I hadn't been in here yet, but I grinned at the silly sight of their three motorbikes wrapped up layers of foil and cardboard.  Lionel caught my eye and said, "Yeah, looks dumb, but so long as they still work, that's all I care 'bout."

Mel gave him a considering look, as though she was noticing things about him she hadn’t before, and liking what she saw.

From a similar cardboard and foil box, Jack began pulling out phones and laptops, placing them on the desk.  We all found ours and tucked them away after powering them on and checking they still worked.  The cell phones had no service, which was disappointing but not overly surprising.  The Sat phones looked good and I called Jack's and Ronan's to make sure I could be in touch with them if needed.

They started wheeling their bikes out of the office and up the stairs.  We all gathered our things and the few folks who were also awake followed suit, slowing to a stop in front of the double doors to the parking lot.  Mom, Mel and me, Jack, Lionel, Tee-bo, Gaston, Clotile, Ronan, Isabeau, and about a dozen old timers who either didn’t need or couldn’t manage much sleep any more, all stood at the entrance when the doors were opened and the boards taken down.

 Ronan and one of the men who'd helped out a lot last night, I think his name was beau something, maybe Beauregard, pulled down the boards blocking out the light, and we all gaped at the world outside.

It was a barren wasteland. 

The plants, the trees, even the weeds had all withered and browned overnight.  The bayou on the other side of the road stood empty.  I'd drawn it, but I still couldn't fathom it.  My eyes watered at the loss.

I don't remember what anyone said. Murmured comments of how no thunderstorm coulda done anything like this.  Ronan's truck had been in use most of yesterday hauling animals to Haven, his friend tried his truck and the engine wouldn't even crank.  The three bikes started right up, but it was hard to feel enthusiastic about it.  Not long after that,  Jack had me on the back of his bike, taking me home.  I think Mom rode behind Tee-bo and Lionel had Mel.  I rubbernecked the whole way home.  Giant swathes of land were charred black, the buildings there turned to rubble.  Not one living plant to be found, not even a weed, or a spot of mistletoe.  Everything was scorched nearly beyond recognition, as though this was just a dream, or the set of some crazy scifi movie. 

We drove onto Haven's drive, now surrounded by withered and shocked sugar cane.  We passed our old barn, everyone seeming to eye to section of roof that had completely collapse. As though of one mind, all three bikes pulled up to the new barn doors.  When we opened the doors, I felt limp with relief.  They were all fine, but likely hungry.  The six of us worked quickly to get them all watered and fed, then Mom and Tee-bo checked their cars, whooping with relief when we heard the engine's purring.

Mom invited Jack, Lionel and Tee-bo inside to have a bite to eat and drink, and get a chance to freshen up.  Tee-bo accepted, so long as he could get his dad's truck back to him sooner than later.

Mom and I went upstairs to change and wash up, and Mel found a room near mine upstairs she decided to claim, but I could tell mom wanted to talk.  She just had that air about her right now.  We both entered my room and she sat on the bench at the foot of my bed and told me, "Evie, honey.  I need to tell you how sorry I am."

This wasn't how I'd expected the conversation to start.  "Mom?"

She leaned against my foot-board and patted the bench, gesturing for me over to sit beside her.  Her arm came around my shoulder and she continued, "I'm so sorry I didn't believe you, last spring.  I let my fear of how my mom and my side of the family, the cult that they followed, I let that fear win out when you showed me your drawings last spring.  I'm so sorry I sent you away to CLC."

I felt tears come to my eyes and relaxed into her hug.  "I was scared.  What I saw scared me.  It still does.  I needed you to help me."

"I know that now.  I wish I'd been able to help you then.  I just didn't know how."

She looked around at my walls.  "I saw the sky last night.  I saw the full moon, and that strange hot rain.  That what these murals show.  Isn't it?"

I nodded.  "The first of those visions you had came true."  She continued.  I just nodded again.  Her voice shook some when she next asked, "Do you remember?  Any of your other visions?"

I admitted, "Only the ones I've had since coming home.  They didn't stop.  And when I had a vision, I recognized I'd had it before.  If they'd only been about the red witch, maybe I would have been uncertain enough to tell you about them.  But this vision?  The ones on my walls.  I had it on Wednesday I think.  And in that vision was a boy who spoke to me.  He contacted me in another vision, and I asked him if he was real.  He even gave me his phone number.  I made up my mind that if I called the number and it was just a delusion, that I'd talk to you about it.  But he _was_ real.  And he said the lights on the full moon, and the solar strike, were happening very soon.  And then that investor.  Death?  He said it was happening Sunday night.  And I thought, I knew it would kill so many people."

"How did Jack get involved?  What does he know?  The way that charity bazaar and auction was organized, I don't believe it was a coincidence."

"No, you're right.  Jack...I don't know.  Thinking back, there was just something about him that made me feel like I could trust him with this.  In study group, he's so smart mom!  He just seems to understand things so easily.  But he also had this reputation, kind of a bad one?  And I might have been too scared to tell him if it wasn't for that.  So I thought, if the vision didn't come true, or if he wasn't as trustworthy as he seemed, and he talked about what I told him, then maybe there'd be less consequence for me if either of those things happened.

"But he believed in what I saw.  And he wanted to protect the folks in his parish, so in like 24 hours, he had the bazaar set up!   I still can't believe how well he pulled that off.  And he convinced me to tell Mel too.  And the three of us came up with an idea to warn a lot of the folks in our own parish.  So there might be more people left alive here than we think."

"I wish you'd let me in on the planning, but I understand why you didn't and I'm not upset with you.  In fact, I'm very proud of you."  Her voice broke and she gave me a big hug, which I returned.  "Well, I'll want to talk with you more about this later.  But the last thing I want to know is, do you think anyone besides Jack and Mel know about your visions?"

"I don't know.  I don't think so, but I'm not sure what Jack had to say to get everyone to work so quickly to pull off that bazaar.  I guess he might have said something.  He had a copy of my sketches showing the flash."

"I'll find that out then.  I also need to know, what do you want to say if they know about your visions.  How much do you want to tell them?"

"I don't want to tell everyone anything!  I don't want them to look at me differently.  Maybe tell them it was just a recurring dream I had that worried me, and there's nothing else to say."

"Then that's what we'll do."

I remembered the creatures I'd drawn and said, "Wait, mom?  There's one more thing."

I pulled out the drawings of the creatures and gave her a quick explanation.  That they were created by the solar strike, and their bite was contagious.  She studied the page with a frown, then said, "I think this is something we need to share, but just to those of us who already knew about your other dream.  That alright with you?"

I shrugged.  "I guess so.  But just to those who already knew."

She got up to go, and I said, "I want to make a call."  I held up the sat phone. "I'll be down in a couple minutes.  Okay?"

"Who all can you call on that?"  She had a point.  Not many folks had these. 

"Matthew.  He lives in Alabama, near Huntsville I think."

"Alright.  I'll tell the others you'll be along shortly."  She reached for the door, then stopped and told me, "Honey, I understand why you had to keep all that a secret, and you did well preparing without me, but I love you more than anyone else on God's green earth.  So, if you learn anything else, please, tell me.  Give me the opportunity to show you, that you can trust me again.  Can you do that for me?"  Her eyes were watery but she held my gaze and waited for me to answer.

Part of me wanted to shove the offer in her face, or to just lie so she could hear what she wanted and we could be done with this conversation.  But another part of me, the part that remembered all the times she'd helped me and taken care of me, and reminded me how much I still loved her, told me to give it a shot.  "Yeah, mom.  I don't know if I can, but I'll try and do that."

"Thank you sweetie.  And you should know, if he were here, your daddy would be so incredibly proud of the woman you're becoming."

It took me a minute before I could make the call.  It had hurt so bad when Mom sent me away to be deprogrammed.  It still hurt.  But maybe, maybe this was a turning point for us, and we'd be as close as we used to be.  Maybe even someday soon.

I typed in Matthew's number and waited.  Rachel answered, "Evie?"

"Yeah, Ms. Dixon.  It's me.  How are you both?"

"Oh."  Her voice broke and I waited a minute as she got a handle on it and answered. "We're both well.  But, I'm so worried about our family, and without a working car, well...I don't know if I'll ever know how many of them made it.  Our neighbors wont' answer their doors.  There's just one person on our whole block who's still alive that I know of.  Did you know?  That the flash would happen?"

"I...at first, no.  I just had these dreams, recurring dreams.  But I met someone recently who told me it was happening, and he gave me the money I used to pay for that phone for you.  He calls himself Death, don't ask me why.  With out him, well, we'd be a lot worse off."

"Death?  How strange."

"Yeah.  Anyway, I just wanted to check on you and see if you were both alright."

"You'd probably like to speak with Matthew then."

She called Matthew over and he said, "Empress Evie is my friend."

"And you're my friend too Matthew.  You okay?"

"The game has begun.  Arsenal.  Foes.  The field of battle is set."

"Right honey.  Are y'all good on food?  Water?  Do you have what you need?"

"Some.  I have to fix the car for Mother."

I blinked at that, surprised.  "Can you fix cars Matthew?  How do you know how to do that?"

"I can do that, or I can do this."

"I'm sorry honey, I don't understand."

"I can do this, or I can do that."

...?  "Okay honey.  I trust you."  I had no clue what he was talking about, but he knew the flash was coming, and he could see the past, present and future, so he had to be able to adapt to lots of things.  At least, I hoped he could.

"Feel free to call me whenever you want.  Okay sweetie?"

"Empress cares for the Fool?"

"Of course I care for you Matthew, absolutely."  Some part of me felt bad he needed to keep checking on that.  Maybe when we got together, he'd get it for real.  That he _was_ my friend, and that wouldn't change in a moment.  "I just wish you were here."

He was quiet for a minute.  "Tredici makes a gift of me."

"Who's Tredici, Matthew?"

"Empress needs to study the cards.  Learn allies.  Foes."

Sigh.  Subject for another time.  "Alright honey.  Can you put your mom back on?  I'll call you again tomorrow.  Okay?"

Rachel said, "Yes Evie?"

"Matthew said he's going to fix your car." 

"Well, it's not like I can take it anywhere.  If Matthew wants to try and fix it, that's fine with me.  It's useless as it is now."

"I can figure out how, would you come stay with us in Louisiana?"  I had no clue what it meant that _Tredici would make a gift of him_ but I understood it probably meant he would come here somehow.

"I don't know.  Didn't the flash happen there too?"

"It did, but we had a little time to prepare for it.  And we live on a farm, so I'm hopeful that we'll have some food to help our neighbors out.  I think everyone's in shock still, but we're trying to salvage what we can."

"I'm jealous!  But I'm still in shock too.  We'll keep in touch, and what you said, about moving?  I'll give it some thought."

"Alright.  Take care Ms. Dixon."

"You too Evie."

 

**Jack  
**

I was as stunned at the rest at how the world looked when we left the safety of the church basement.  I think what hit me hardest was the drained basin.  I'd survived by the grace of God and the abundance of food only a trap or fish hook away.  I couldn't figure how so much water would vanish overnight.  But I was good at adjusting, me, so I put that question out of mind and focused on the next step; taking Evie home. 

I was relieved the barn had kept the animals and engines safe, and edgy seeing the partial collapse of the old barn.  That meant we owed this investor even more.  But at least something was goan right; had to hang on to all the things that went right, me.  And _ma belle_ was safe, though she looked shell shocked.  I guessed she hadn't seen exactly this in her visions.  I told her we'd find a way.  We'd find a way to make it all green again.  I'm not sure if she heard me, which is just as was.  I wasn't sure if we'd find a way, but I'd sure try my best.

Karen invited us all inside, sayin' we should grab somethin' to eat and drink, and to freshen up if we wanted.  She showed us all the kitchen and bathrooms on the bottom floor, then went upstairs with Evie.  I figured they wanted to talk over what all'd happened.

We looked over what we found in the fridge and pantry after Karen had said to help ourselves.   We had a hodgepodge of cold cuts, milk, juice, cereals, and fruit.  Then we took turns in the bathroom.  I did a quick wash up, mindful I had a girlfriend now and wanted to look as good as I could manage, without a razor anyway.  I did have a spare change of clothes in my bag that were clean, so I got those on. 

Not long after I was clean and dressed, Karen came down stairs, and asked me if she could speak with me for a moment.  She pulled me into one of the rooms downstairs.  It had a piano, a guitar and a flute in stands, along with a couch and a couple chairs, and a good sized window with long green curtains.  To one side of the room was a wood floor and mirrored wall with a bar running along the wall.  It was moments like this I realized how rich some people were and I'd never be.  A separate room just for music?  Who could afford that?

"Jack, I had a talk with Evie and she explained some of the things she's been dealing with over the last week.  She said she talked about her visions with you and Mel.  I need to ask, who else is aware that she's had these visions."

I thought over why she'd ask me that.  Did she think I'd blab it around the parish?  I clenched my jaw.

Karen went on,"We know you probably had to tell at least a couple people to get the Bazaar set up as fast as you did.  We're not upset about that at all.  We'd just like to know who already knows, and who doesn't yet."

I guessed I could understand that.  "I told _mon podnas_ , as I needed them to help with lots of things, including the kidnapping not a few animals.  They were putting their reputation on the line doan things like that.  If Evie happened to be wrong about the date, or the event, they coulda gotten arrested.  I told Ronan, so he could got why the Bazaar had to be organized so quick.  An that's it.  No one else."  Thinking again I added, "It's possible Ronan coulda told Isabeau.  I'll check that, me."

Karen looked thoughtful and asked, "Ronan organized the majority of the Bazaar then?"  I confirmed he did and she said, "I'll call him and ask about that and a few other things.  If you'll check with your friends?  Make sure they haven't spread it any further?"

"I'll do that."

"Very good.  I'll call him, talk over what else we want to get accomplished today.  First, you've seen this sketch?"  She showed me the bagman sketch. 

I told her, "Ouais, I seen it.  Haven't seen them with my own eyes yet, but I'd guess anyone who wasn't turned to ash, or in a cellar somewhere ended up gettin' turned."

Karen looked worried at that.  "I can't even imagine...how many people must have either died or been turned last night?"

I'd wondered 'bout that too, me.  "Doan know, me.  But I'd say our two parishes had the highest survival rates of any other parish, maybe even any other state.  An’ without workin’ cars, an no farms or factories in business, folks are goan to have to make do with not much for a long time to come.”

So we split, and I checked with Tee-bo and Lionel.  They hadn't talked.  I didn't figure they would've.  I showed them the other sketch, explaining what little I knew about it.

Lionel eyed me and the sketch, back and forth.  He and I had collaborated of a few more edgy ventures in the past.  So he seemed to see where we were goan with this.  "So, Evangeline.  She saw this stuff in some vision.  And if we hadn't gone along with it, we coulda ended up as or some creature like this?" I nodded and he burst out, "So why the hell not tell EVERYONE!  The number of dead has to be in the billions after last night!  How could she keep it a secret?"

I got why he was angry, considerin' his _père_ was probably dead as his mom now.  In a hushed voice I explained, while keeping an eye on the stairs and the hallway, "You got to understand, Evie tried to tell someone last spring.  It didn't turn out how she thought, and she paid huge for that.  It took a huge amount of courage to tell me about this in the first place.  She probably wouldn't have even done that if I didn't have a sketchy rep. in Sterling.  Probably figured, at least if I told someone, she could just say I was makin' it up.  She didn't even tell Mel, and that girl's like a sister to her."

Tee-bo asked, "What do you mean?  How'd she pay huge?"

"Think about it.  What do you think would happen if she told someone about what happened last night, without any evidence to prove it beyond a few sketches?  I know she has nightmares, though not what about.  Some of 'em were probably about what we saw, others about stuff we ain't seen yet.  So what do you figure might happen?"

Lionel whispered, "She get locked up with the _fous?"_

"I doan know for sure, but my guess?  _Ouais_.  Probably over the summer.  And I expect you not to spread that around."

Tee-bo nodded, looking thoughtful.  Lionel frowned, but jerked his chin in confirmation.  "She know other stuff we need to know?"

"Aside from the bagmen thing?  Probably.  I'll talk to her.  See if there's anything else she's willin' to tell me, and maybe y'all."

 Evie came downstairs looking out the window, still looking dazed.  Mel was down by then and handed her a granola bar, which she declined.  I pressed a glass of milk in to her hand, tucking a granola bar in her back pocket for later.  She drank it, then muttered a thank you, and something about needing to take a walk.  I let her go, figurin' she needed some time to come to grips with it.

Karen came in after that.  I told her what Evie'd had and where she was.  Karen told us she'd talked with Ronan had a plan.  Rosa had volunteered to put on lunch and supper again, provided she had plenty of helpers (which she did) and plenty of food brought to her (which was our job).  We had a grocery list she needed filled for lunch and dinner, and if we could figure out how to get her a large working fridge and freezer, she'd be very appreciative.  Karen said there were bunches of solar panels in the barn, so we wanted an electrician and Ronan was working on that detail. 

We needed two folks to drive the cars down to the basin to collect volunteers.  Since I felt the most particular about who we chose, considering they'd likely end up knowing where the food and supplies ended up stored, I felt we couldn't choose just anyone to help.  "Karen, if it's fine with you, I'll take your car, Tee-bo can take his dad's, and once we find some folks to help, we'll meet you.  You can call and tell us where."

Karen said she had a few ideas on where to start.  We discussed using the church to store things rather than the new barn, but in the end we figured with the huge working fridge and freezer rooms, this was a better location to store most things, except what they needed at the church for meals that day and breakfast the next. 

For now, without most folks having working transportation, and them living in the bayou, we'd need to handle meals over there.  But we should make sure the church was stocked with fuel for the fires, clean water, and quick breakfast food and protein bars.  We knew folks in Sterling would need assistance before too long, but for now they'd probably do fine.

The cars would cart the cold foods so they'd have less time to defrost.  We'd hitch up a teams of two horses to each flat bed trailer.  Karen and Evie'd drive those, Lionel and Melissa riding shotgun, literally.   Turned out Karen had kept a shotgun and rifle of her husband's.  I wondered if he'd been a hunter but this didn't seem the time to ask.

Karen knew the owners of a couple stores.  So we planned to stop by Mel's and those two homes, see if the owners were still alive, then decide which stores to hit today. 

While they got the teams hitched and before I headed off with Tee-bo, I went to check on Evie.

 

**Evie**

As I left the group, I heard voices.  Lots of voices.  But I couldn't understand what any of them were saying.  It was like there was a crowd nearby, but I was too far away to hear what any of them said.

I wondered what it would take, and how long it would be, until these green fields look as they used to.  Would they ever be that way again?  I dreamed of abundant fields, and today it felt like all those dreams were forever shattered.

I found Death's number and pressed Call, waiting while it rang.  I felt certain he would be alright, but I needed to know for sure.

"Empress."

"Hey!"  I felt dumb now.  Of course he was okay,  He'd probably been preparing for a long time since he seemed to have it all figured out when he visited.

"To what do I owe the honor of your call?"  He asked, cool and remote.

Now I was feeling hesitant again, but I powered through it.  "I just wanted to hear your voice.  You know, make sure you're alright over there."

He paused, but eventually told me, "I was prepared for this.  Of course I am well."

"Good.  That's good."

"And you Empress?  How did you fare last night?"

"Oh, we were good.  Mom, Mel and I, we met up at Jack's church.  I think we saved almost two hundred folks.  And they really appreciated all the things you let me buy.  I don't know how to begin to thank you for that, but seriously, thanks a million.  I thought, 'I wish you could see their faces,' so I took a bunch of pictures and some videos.  Maybe I could show them to you when you come next."

He cleared his throat.  "Perhaps."

"How will you get here?  I've got no idea what the roads are like, or how dangerous that would be..."

He interrupted me then.  "My ally Kentarch, will arrive first.  You'll remember I sent his picture to your phone.  My first request is that you make him welcome, show him around your farm and this church you mentioned.  I expect you to guarantee his safety, to protect him with your life.  Because if he dies, so will you."

I looked out at my stunted fields and shivered at the threat in his voice.  All my questions for him seemed to dry up, along with my throat.  "I'm happy to do that, but the threat isn't necessary.  I don't want to hurt anyone, never mind killing them.  You've completely...that is...with the barn, and the money...I'm more than happy to do whatever you need me to do."

I saw Jack headed over to me asking over Aric's reply, "That the investor guy?"  At my nod he took the phone and said, "Karen wants you." 

Before I could say my goodbyes, Jack gave me a nudge in the barn's direction and said into the phone.  "Bonjour, this is Jack Deveaux, Evie's beau.  Can I get your name?"

 

**Death**

I heard in the background a man's voice asking, "That the investor guy?"  Then he told her, "Karen wants you."

Into the phone he said, "Bonjour, this is Jack Deveaux, Evie's beau.  Can I get your name?"

I wasn't about to give out my name.  I hadn't even spoken or written it for a millennia.  I was Death.  I'd long been convinced that was all I would every be.  Perhaps this man may one day be a friend, but today wasn't that day.

"You may call me Death, mortal."

He paused, then went on, "I get you're associated with the tarot card, Death, but ain't taking that as your name goan a bit far?"

So he knew something of Tar Ro, but not enough.  "You will have to take my word, that at times, the name doesn't go far enough.  Now, was there something you wished to speak about."

"Right.  So straight up, my people and I, we seriously owe you for settin' the Greene's up with that barn so quick, and for all the things you donated to our event.  We owe you huge.  If there's somethin' any of us can do for you, jus' let us know, me especially."

This was promising, that her mortal lover felt a debt and planned to honor it’s repayment.  Whether he would actually be willing to do as I may later ask, well, I would believe that when I saw it.  I still wasn’t sure of Deveaux or this new Empress.  Only time and impossible actions were likely to convince me.

"I will be sure to do that, though you may find my request difficult to accommodate."

"Guess you’ll just have to wait and find out.  Until then though, I got a bone to pick with you, me.”

I felt some amusement at this.  ”And that would be?”

“ _Ouais_ , _ma belle_ Evie, she was lookin' pale and scared.  I got to know what you said to her.”

I felt highly skeptical.  I’d outlined a bargain between Arcana.  What would be so scary about that?

"I merely informed her of my first request and the consequences should she fail."

"And what exactly do you need us to do?”

"Us?  You intend to help pay her debt to me?"

"She's _ma belle_.  Her debts are _mine_."

I was beginning to see how I could come to befriend such a mortal.  His sense of honor and his loyalty to Evangeline appeared to be as great as my own would be, should she ever become my wife in truth.  I wondered how he would react to my eventual requests.

"I have an ally I am sending to Haven in a week or so.  I instructed her to show him her home, it's grounds, the town in which she resides, and the church you stayed at last night.  She is also to make sure he remains unharmed for the length of the trip.  The Empress must also protect him with her life, as if he is harmed, her life will be forfeit."

The young man cursed in French, his accent nearly painful to listen to.  And what had I said to anger him so deeply?  

"Damn, man, why would you tell her somethin' like that?  You tryin' to scare her out of her mind?"

"I think it best to be upfront about what I require from the Empress.  You have a different opinion?"  I found myself genuinely curious as to what this mortal thought about how the Empress should be handled. 

"Look, I doan know how well you know her, but Evangeline, she's just barely sixteen, and she's lived a soft life.  Good but soft.  She's got a big heart and she genuinely cares about everyone she meets.  As for hurtin' someone, far as I know, she doan even know how to shoot or use a knife.  So she ain't about to hurt anyone, but she probably couldn't protect anyone from harm either.  So you need protection for your ally, you call me.  I'll have that covered."

Was this mortal of hers as honorable as he sounded over the phone? Truly?

"Your terms are agreeable, for the time being.  As for the girl you call yours, you would do well to remember, she is also The Empress."

"Speak plain Death.  What's it mean if she's an empress?"

"Not an Empress.  The Empress.  It means she is capable of far more than you can envision.  I have tasks to complete. 

Farewell, Mortal."

So the mortal had no idea what she was capable of, he might not even know of her powers.  This was interesting, as was his assessment of who she was.  A young girl, someone with a big heart, but soft and her mettle untested.  This meant it was highly likely I could meet her without the need to be wary of her powers.  It also concerned me.  Eventually, whether or not I was by her side, she would be required to defend herself or she would be slain.  We had many foes in this game, several of which would be out for her blood should their paths happen to cross.

**Jack**

Death, and that couldn't possibly be his real name, was a piece of work.  While I couldn't fault him for bein' up front about a number of things, I didn't like the way he threatened _ma belle_.  And I didn't know who he thought Evangeline was, or why he made a point of calling her 'The Empress', but clearly he didn't know her like I did.

And the new piece in the puzzle bothered me.  His insistence on being called 'Death', and calling Evie 'The Empress', was _bizarre._  One thing I did know.  The piece I had smelled to high heaven of the Tarot deck, which still didn't help none.

Not to mention, callin’ me ‘mortal’.  Which would imply he was ‘immortal.’

Those tarot cards were some big piece of the puzzle, but I needed to put that aside for now.  We all had jobs we needed to get done.

Shaking it off to deal with later, I texted his number to my Sat phone, just in case I ever wanted to talk with him again.  He struck me as a man who had a lot of answers.

I gave Evie a kiss goodbye, then started up Karen's car, heading out to the Basin with Tee-bo.  If we were goan to let a bunch of folks know where supplies would be stored, and where the Greene's lived, I wanted to exercise a fair amount of caution pickin' them out.

Before they headed out, I talked with Lionel about staying with the girls for protection, and made sure each wagon had an armed shooter.  Wasn't sure how good a shot Karen was, but for now the appearance that they could defend themselves should be good enough.

As Tee-bo and I drove back to the basin, we talked on the new CB's about who to pick.  I expressed my concerns, and between us, we settled on who to recruit.

Roland (28), Beau (22) and Ollie (18) were Mère Rosa's youngest son (28), and grandsons (22 and 18).  I'd traded with them often enough and could trust them to trade fair.

Daniel (16) and Patrick (17) Beauregard were friends of Tee-bo and Gaston.  They could be counted on to work and play equally hard, and since we needed enough folks to fill the cars, I'd have to take Tee-bo's word on them.  They lived on an old farm of just a few acres not far outside the Basin.  Sometimes Tee-bo and Gaston would hunt animals on the property, whenever the pigs and deer began to mess with the crops they'd planted.

Finn (18), Bass (23) and Gill (16) Demar were brothers I'd seen often on the bayou.  Half the time we ended up fishin' in the same spot, since they needed the extra income too.  They planned to go commercial on day.  Bass was the one who'd given me the idea to work on an oil rig.  He'd started working on one when he was 18, and sent extra money back and they were building a commercial sized boat from scratch.  They had an uncle who built ships and Finn had worked for him every summer since he'd turned 16.  The miracle was that they'd all been in town for their little sister's birthday weekend, and had chosen to be at the bazarre last night since little Lis wanted to go.

We stopped by the church first, pulling aside Clotile, Gaston, Roland, Beau and Ollie.  We explained the plan and the need for some discretion.  After they assured us they'd keep quiet about the plan and location, Clotile and I headed off to the Demar's, while Tee-bo waited on Beau to grab a shopping list from Rosa.  They'd head to pick up the Beauregards and meet up with us and Karen after.

I drove through the Basin and caught up Clotile, then pulled into the long drive of the Demar's property.  They'd lived on the bayou as well, their half finished boat sitting beside the empty bayou.  Putting the keys in my pocket we walked around the back, and saw the old-fashioned Acadian style house half collapsed in the back.  Their mere, AnnMaria and sisters Lis and Fayette were sorting through a heap of furniture and clothes.  Mr Demar and his sons looked to be salvaging what they could from their home. 

I pulled the car into the back lot and they all headed over.  Clotile headed over to the girls and I got out, shaking hands and clapping Finn on the back.  "Sorry your house didn't make it, Finn."

He returned the hug, then stepped back, looking dejectedly at the house.  "Mais, yeah.  Mais, coulda easily been so much worse though.  Some places got completely flattened, or burned to ashes.  Least there's somethin' to salvage." 

Finn and Bass, Mr Demar, and their cousins Mathias and Luc, came over, saying much the same, and asking how it was I had a working car, not to mention a nice one!

"Ms Greene, ma belle's mere, she let me borrow it.  By some miracle, they got a working freezer in their barn, so we're goan round stores today, see if we can't salvage some food before it goes bad.  Could use some extra hands.  We're bringin' a couple a loads to the church, so we can get everyone fed.  Sure could use the help though.  Not to mention, I doan want just anyone knowin' where all the food's been moved to.  I trust y'all to keep it quiet."

Mr Demar gave me a searching look.  "What exactly is your plan here Jack?  You're not hoarding are you now?"

"Ain't about hoarding, not exactly.  See, we drove through town this mornin'.  Half the buildings've burned to the ground, and electricity doan work for the most part.  We're tryin' to get the foods that are still decent, somewhere they'll last long enough to freeze or can for later."

Mrs. Demar came over about then and was nodding, "That's a fair idea Jack.  I'll see if we can round up some canning supplies.  You say you're taking the food to the church?"

"Some of it.  Mrs. Greene has a working freezer.  It was in this earth sheltered barn on her farm, and it has it's own power.  By some miracle the storm didn't knock it out.  So we're moving most everything there, but we'll bring enough to the church so folks get two hot meals today.  I doan got details about canning, but I'll bring any jars and lids I find to the church, let y'all sort the rest out.  Today, we're just trying to salvage as much as we can before it goes bad."

She was nodding, already convinced, but Mr. Demar looked a mite more suspicious.  "If that's the plan, why the secrecy?  Why not announce it at church?"

"Cause ma belle lives where the food'll be stored.  I doan want anyone deciding they'd rather steal than be patient, and hurtin' ma belle an her mere.  Look, so far as we know, for now they got a workin' freezer and a barn big enough to put dry goods.  They'll last a lot longer there, than in a half burned down building in town."

"Fine, fine."  Lookin' to the boys he asked, "Who all wants to go with Jack then?"

After a little talkin' we decided the four oldest would come with me and Clotile.  Luc, who was just fourteen, would stay and help Mr. Demar sort through the house, and we'd meet up at the church for lunch.

I got a call from Lionel to head to the Costco in Sterling.  I radio'd Tee-bo my car was full and where to go, and he shared his was too and they were on their way.  We'd just crossed the new bridge, when Lionel called again.

There was a lot of loud banging in the background when he said, "Podna, this trip is goan to be a mite more excitin' than we figured on.  That bagman sketch you showed me this mornin?  The warehouse is crawlin' with 'em."

I shivered.  "Y'all safe?"

"Oh, no worries.  We all good.  Only, we could use some more guns."

"Right,  I'll get right on that.  How many o' those things are there, you reckon?"

"Mais, at least a dozen, maybe more."  After a particularly loud bang he added, "Figure on more."

"Right.  Be there soon as we can."

I hung up and radio'd Tee-bo, "Change o' plans.  We need guns and ammo first.  You'll get it when we get there."

Bass asked, "We ain't plannin' on shootin folks, are we?"

"Naw, Bass.   Just got a new type a varmint that needs killin'.  And I know just who to see 'bout it."

I radio'd Tee-bo where to go next and met him on the outskirts of Sterling.

There was a man who lived at the end of a long drive, about as close to the basin as you could get without actually being there.  An older veteran we knew lived there, he sometimes went hunting with Ronan.  He had a bit o PTSD, but mostly, he just preferred to live on his own.  He'd sometimes trade me game for ammo during hunting season, only shellfish though.  He preferred to catch the rest himself. 

We were headed to his place, because he had enough guns and rifles to fill a small store, not to mention he was an excellent shot.  Either he was living, and he'd likely help us out, or he'd died last night, and his place would be easier to get into than an actual gun shop.

After filling both cars in on the new plan, we drove up and Tee-bo and I headed up to knock on the door.

The entrance shared a porch with a front room we knew he usually sat in, so Tee-bo headed to the window to see if he couldn't see inside.  He'd just cupped his hands around his face and leaned in, when l the window opened with a bang, and a rifle was pointed at Tee-bo's face.

A voice yelled, "What do you want!?!"

Tee-bo nearly fell backwards away from the gun and I took a prudent step away from the window, hands raised.  "Non, Mr Dugas.  It's just Jack an' Tee-bo."

He aimed the gun away from us, but didn't lower it.  He was probably the only man alive could get by with that.  He acted tough, and I'd hate to get on his bad side, but he'd traded with me often and given me shooting lessons, so I didn't figure he'd actually ever hurt me.  "I see that."  Shouting louder he asked, "And who are all them with you?  You ain't come to rob me after an apocalypse, have you?"

I laughed, "Non, Mr. Dugas.  But we got a situation we could use your expertise on."

Tee-bo had got up by then, swearing over the fright he'd gotten.  Mr. Dugas was not his favorite person. 

"Which expertise would that be?"  Mr. Dugas demanded to know.

Tee-bo answered, "Shootin' varmints."

The window slammed shut and locked.  Tee-bo swore again, hands pulling through his hair in frustration, but I just leaned on the post and waited, knowing Richard Dugas wouldn't be able to resist the chance to ge of genuine use for a change. 

A minute later the front door opened and a older but trim man wearing cargo pants and a vest, pockets loaded down, worn face but a neatly trimmed beard, wearing a Fedora, and at least a dozen weapons strapped to his person, holding a long rifle with scope stood in the doorway.

"How can I help?"

* * *

  **Evie**

We drove by Mel's house on the way.  She used her key and headed inside with me and Lionel.  Mom stayed to watch the horses. 

She called for her mom and dad, but no one answered.  We found their ashes and wedding rings in the backyard.  She'd glared at them, then stormed back inside and upstairs.  She angrily stuffed a bag with a few things, then headed outside.  Lionel watched her curiously, but kept silent. 

Tossing her bag on the wagon with Mom she announced, "My folks are dead.  I think I'll come stay with you and Evie."

Mom just nodded, used to Mel by now.  "I'm happy to hear that, but I'm sorry about your parents."

Mel shrugged, climbing up next to mom.  "They should've listened."

Lionel sat next to me as mom led us to the next location.  "You all close then?"

"Mel's been my best friend since we were five.  She knew we wanted her to stay with us if anything happened."

He nodded, looking thoughtful, but didn't say anything else.

At the next house, Lionel went with Mom to the door.  When no one answered, Lionel picked the lock and they went in cautiously.  Moments later they came out.  Mom shook her head at us, answering if they'd found anyone alive.  She held a set of keys though, which she used to lock the door. 

She'd told us earlier this stop would be to see if the owner of the local Costco had survived.  Guess not.

When we arrived at the store, we parked by the big garage doors.  Mom fit the key in and opened the door, but Lionel held on before it could roll up high.  We stared in horror as a half dozen bagmen straight from my drawing meandered our way.  Before I could blink, Lionel shoved the door down to the ground.  I screamed as a hand reached out and grabbed my ankle.  Mel stomped on it and Mom and Lionel tried to get the door down to the ground where it would latch. 

More hands stretched between the door and the ground, and Lionel refused to let the door go any higher.  He flinched as the door reverberated like thunder as the bagmen threw themselves against it.

After much stomping, kicking, and a lot of broken fingers, Lionel slammed the door shut and turned the key, locking it.  Then he told the door, "Whelp, that was a little more excitement than I'd figured on."

Mel cracked up and he shot her a grin before pulling out the phone, telling Jack we needed some more guns.

After a half hour of waiting around and lots of futile banging by the costco inhabitants, the two cars pulled up filled with armed men.

An older man stepped out and I blinked.  I'd never seen anyone armed so heavily outside of a movie.  The phrase, "Loaded for bear" came to mind.

He stormed up to Lionel and glared.  The bagmen could and were moaning rather loudly, and if you didn't know it, you might have thought there were a dozen wounded people inside, banging on the door.

"What the hell you think you're doan boy?  You keepin' _people_ locked in there?"

"They ain't people!  Not no more."

Remaining visibly skeptical, but willing to help for the moment, Sergeant Major Richard Dugas, United States Marine Core, Retired, as he introduced himself to my mother, directed us to move the cars and wagons until the cars were bumper to bumper with the doorway and each other, forming a triangle around the entrance.  The engines were facing each other, and one wagon was up against the outside corners of the engines. 

Then he directed each of us in turn to shoot at a target until he had a idea who could "hit the broadside of a barn" and who couldn't.  I didn't make the cut and a couple of the guys I didn't know didn't either, but after the evaluation, he'd given six of them each one of his guns.  Counting his own and moms two, that meant nine folks were armed and ready.

He had three each on top of the SUV's, and three standing on the wagon looking into the center of the "kill zone".  He gave careful and very loud instructions that those on the top were _not_ to shoot across the kill zone, as they'd likely shoot up the cars, not to mention each other, like the idiots they no doubt were. 

Mom and Tee-bo emphatically added they did not want the only two working cars in the parish shot to hell.

They were to leave the center area open for the folks on the wagon to shoot.

Finally, Lionel took the keys and headed to open the door, Richard shouting to a couple kids to NOT AIM AT FRIENDLIES EVER!"

After a deep breath Lionel turned the key, then ran for the hoods of the cars, sliding across them and to safety as the bagmen stood and charged us.

**Jack**

I chanced a look at Evangeline, who stood safely behind the cars and out of the line of fire.  I gave her a nod of approval as she covered her ears, then nodded to Dugas and finally Lionel where he stood at the ready.  Dugas counted down from three and Lionel turned the lock and ran to slide across the hoods of the cars. 

The dozen or so bagmen staggered out, wreaking to high heaven, and were immediately peppered with bullet holes.  Only, they didn't die!

Squinting in disbelief, I took aim again, hitting an eye.  It was hard to miss at near point blank range.  Mine and one other stayed down and I yelled, "Heads!" 

Hearing Dugas echo from his place on the wagon, "Hit them in the head!

As more bagmen began to drop some of the guys cheered.  Dugas didn't hesitate to shout, "Less cheering and more shooting.  And stop wasting my ammo!"

I heard four or five shouts of, "Yes Sir!"

I almost didn't hear Dugas mutter, "Smart asses."

Not much later, all the bagmen at the door were on the ground, plus another dozen that had wandered over after the shooting started.  At least they weren't too bright, that was something.

Then Dugas hand picked half a dozen of us to reload and drive one of the cars into the store, hunting for any extra stragglers.  As he dolled out extra ammo, he warned us to watch our aim and try not to hit anything useful.

Turned out there were two more, both trapped in a locked office near the back of the store.

That taken care of, he snagged a few things and brought us all back to the store front, shouting orders to pile all the bagmen into one area of the parking lot.  That done he doused them with lighter fluid and tossed on a match.

When we pulled all the cars and wagons inside, Mom called for everyone to head over to the frozen foods aisle with carts and boxes.  Once there she started going through the shelves, talking as she went.  "If we were anyone else, I'd say to forget about grabbing anything that needed to be kept cold or frozen.  Thanks to a friend, we happen to have a working industrial size fridge and freezer.  So, we'll take the time to load up what's here and can be salvaged."  Moving to the meats section she began pulling out some items.  "These are meat mixed with veggies.  As you can see, it's mostly thawed.  We could try it, but without it being completely frozen, we run the risk of getting food poisoning.  So don't grab any of these."

Grabbing a stack of ground beef hamburger patties she said, "Take all of these.  It's mostly frozen and the frozen interior will keep the thawed exterior cold enough to refreeze back in the barn."  Walking through the aisles, she gave similar advice on a variety of foods.  Take the bulk packages of frozen meats, eggs, and milk.  The milk could be frozen until it was needed.  Some of the frozen fruit and veg could be salvaged, but not all of it.  "Make sure to pack all the frozen things together to keep them as cold as possible on the ride back."

Once those were loaded in the cars she told us, "When you decide what to take back, go for high calorie foods that have a long shelf life.  Peanut butter, canned soups and beans.  Bags of dried beans and rice, but don't forget to grab a few spices.  We can eat plain beans, but they'll taste better if they're seasoned up. 

Mr. Dugas added, "And don't forget to stockpile any kind of weaponry, ammunition, batteries and light sources.  You'll also want to grab things that can be ready to eat without any sort of preparation or cooking.  Protein bars, soups, trail mix and such."

Karen murmured an appreciative comment and we started hauling ass.  By the time the cars headed out with the first load, Mr. Dugas had been dubbed "Char" by all my podnas.

Aside from the first load to grab all the items on Rosa's list, we grabbed all the frozen food, canned food, and animal feed we could haul back home, though making sure everyone had a firearm and ammunition would need to happen as well.  Lionel and Tee-bo's next job was to get folks to volunteer to help load things from the store to the cars or trailers, and help unload the food into the barn.  We'd also want to grab plenty of propane to fuel the grills and pots.  For now the water faucets still worked, but we didn't know how long that would be the case.

 I did share with Lionel, we needed to find or figure out somethin’ for the leftovers from my catch last night.  For all we knew, those were the only fish and shell fish left in the Parrish, maybe the state.  I'd never studied how to farm fish in tanks, but it looked like I needed to now.

I noticed Evie'd been acting distracted and asked Mel, "Do you know what's up with Evie?  She's clearly got her mind somewhere else."

Mel studied Evie where she mindlessly added peanut butter to a box and said quietly, "She's been doing that on and off since last spring.  Never knew what was up, but after the last few days, I figure she had a vision or dream or something."  She shivered.  "I don't think I want to know what else bad can happen.  Hell, I could never have imagined what happened in a million years."

Once the fellas had stuffed both wagons with big brown boxes full of peanut butter, soups, grains, beans and spices, we headed back.

I got on the wagon with Evie, watchin' her handle the team of horses.  Then I had her teach me how she did that, cause I was always up for learnin' a new skill, and this would be just as valuable to know as anythin' else.  I told her I planned to help her protect this ally of Death's when he got here, and the look of relief on her face, the soft and sincere 'Thank you' she spoke, told me I was handling her right.

Evie reached in her backpack and pulled out the Arcana cards, flipping through them like she was looking for something.  "Does Tredici mean anything to you?"

"I think it’s a number."

"How do you even know that?!?"

I laughed and told her, "When I started studying Spanish, I heard it was related to French and the rest of the Romance languages.  So I looked some of the others up. Mostly a list of numbers.  The list had French, Spanish, Italian and Portuguese.  Most of the words were similar, to a point.  Started diverging once you got past ten.  The Italian ones ended in ici.  So it’s an Italian number.  And it began the same as all the rest.  Tre.  You know your French bèbè.  You can sort the rest out."

Counting in French from eleven she said, " _Onze, douze, treize_...you think Tredici means thirteen?"

"Ouais.  So which of those cards is _treize_?"

She held up the card marked Death. 

I snorted.  Figures the Reaper would be unlucky _treize_. "You goan to tell me the rest of it?"  She just sent me a questioning look.  I gave her an impatient one.  “Whichever dream or vision told you about Tredici, you goan to fill me in on the rest?”

In an almost whisper she replied, "I don’t think I’m supposed to...”

"Mais, you know where I’ll be, you change your mind.  Meanwhile, we got to talk about security."

"What about it?"

I just barely kept my jaw from dropping.  ‘What about it’?!?  Had she never been atta...  Looking over at her, I instantly knew, non, she’d never been attacked.  Even now after the flash, she felt safe.  Now I was the one stuck in my thoughts.  Did I want to to wake up and get how the world really was, to stop being so naive?  Or did I want to protect her so well, she never had to learn that lesson?

I felt like going the second, but I wasn’t perfect me, so I knew I’d have to mix in some of the first, and hope she didn’t hate me for it.  But where should I even start. 

We cut through a street of houses on our way back to the farm, and all down the street, doors began to open and folks came out making their way toward us.  I did not like the look of this.  As the crowd of folks met Karen and Mel’s wagon just ahead of us, and some began to spread our way, I realized, I needed to begin now.

I told Evie, “Doan tell them nothing, you.  I’ll be right back, me.”

Wading and shoving through the crowd of mostly teens and some of their parents, I climbed up high enough to talk to Karen.  The were mostly inviting us to meet at the church tonight to pray, but I saw more than a few eyeing the loaded wagons.  We’d lined them with brown boxes around the outsides and found a tarp to cover the middle, but it wasn’t a good situation.

“Karen, we need to get moving now.  And we need a plan for the looks and questions before they take a violent turn.  Put them off and get a move on.”  Her eyes met met mine, and I could see she got it.  At her nod I stepped down and made my way back to Evie.

One of the girls I thought might have been  cheerleader had climbed but and was talkin’.  Fortunately, Evie hadn’t opened her mouth beyond general agreement on the craziness of what had happened and she was just doing what her mom told her for now.  Fortunately she got down before I had to make her get down.

Once we’d left the crowd, I had Evie hand me the reins and teach me to drive the team.

I took the quiet time to sort my head about how the world had changed.  I’d never had much money, no credit beyond what I could pay back in a day with somethin I hunted or caught.  Most of the time, didn’t have electricity either.  I did have gas as that was about the most necessary and the cheapest of all the bills.

This was why when I’d seen the line of propane tanks lined up outside one of the stores that hadn’t burned up, I made a note to stop by and pick that all up on the next trip.

As we unloaded, I took a quick peek in the barn’s freezer, feeling shocked at all they’d already managed to bring back.  Looked like both cars had been and gone again.  Lionel stayed at the warehouse to open the door again when they returned.

Stacks and stacks of frozen meats mostly, but a few packages of things that hadn’t spoiled yet like frozen family dinners.  I approved of the lack of fruits and vegetables.  I’d seen them all melted in the freezer at Costco, so a time least they were making sure to only bring back the stuff that was still somewhat frozen.

The fridge had been stuffed full of eggs and dairy, along with a few bits of produce, mostly stuff that would last, like root vegetables and apples.

Richard Dugas and Karen seemed to be getting on well, and when I heard them begin to talk on security, I went over to join that conversation.

 I asked Karen, “So, how do you plan to keep this place secure?”

She gave me a look, her eyes flitting over to Mr Dugas and asked, "Have you been talking with Richard?"

"Ouais, but not about this.  I guess you could say we both think of security as a priority."

"You really think that’s something we need to worry about?"

" _Absolument!_   Look at it this way.  Phones doan work, so 911 is out.  Police vehicles doan work just like everyone else.  But you got a working car and by now at least half your town knows it, or will before the day is over.  All they’d need is a couple guns and to sneak in at night.

"Our neighbors wouldn’t..."

Mr. Dugas said, "Maybe not in the past, but it’s a new world we woke up in.  Once their food runs out at home, and the stores are all empty, your place will look tempting.  I’d prefer to add enough armed men and women here, so you make a less appealing target."

"I’ll... I’ll give it some thought."

We continued running supplies until almost noon.  When we finished unloading the last haul and mentioned heading to the church for lunch, Mr. Dugas balked.

"Seriously?!?  You’re just going to leave all this stuff here unguarded?"

Karen asked, "What else would you suggest?"

"Leave me and a couple boys here, bring us lunch when you’re done."

"I suppose we could do that."  She conceded.

"Good.  And after lunch, we’ll head to my place and pack it up.  I’m livin’ in that there barn until further notice, so long as you ain’t got a problem with that."

"Well, I don’t suppose so.  But why would you want to?"

"It’s the coolest building around.  All that dirt makes the inside like natural air conditioning.  And in spite of the smell, with all the food and supplies we loaded, it’s the place that most needs defending."

Karen looked undecided so I told her, "I was more than a little concerned about how safe y'all would be with all the supplies stored here.  Honestly, I feel the need to help keep watch, just in case the worst would happen."

Karen told Mr. Dugas, "Well Richard, I can’t say I have a problem exactly, but I would like to talk with you a bit more first."

"That’ll be fine ma’am."

So we headed to lunch after leaving Mr. Dugas and two of the teens outside the barn, rifle over his thighs, forbidding expression on his face.  I caught the wink he sent to Evie when she looked at him thoughtfully.  I bet by the time we got back, those two boys would already have had a lecture on gun safety, and maybe even a shooting lesson.

**Evie**

We kept at this all morning, then piled into the cars and on the bikes, heading back to the church for lunch.  The whole time, I was going on automatic pilot, turning over what it could mean that I had 'life in my touch, in my very blood' and 'You can do anything plants can do.'  I wanted to talk this over with someone, but Matthew had said, "Arcana means secrets.  Keep ours."  And Death told he, "Historically, Arcana who flaunt their powers before the mortals, do not fare well."

I emerged from my fog, when I heard during lunch, "Jack, Ms. Deveaux, we drove around the basin, just checking out who all was still alive, what damage there was."  Some young man told them.  "I'm sorry, but your place is totaled."

Mel wanted to know, "Totaled as in..."

He obliged.  "As in the roof is layin in pieces on the foundation.  No walls left standing.  I'm sorry."

Jack's jaw clenched again and again.  I snugged in close for a hug.  Turning to mom I asked, "They can stay with us, right?  I mean, it's not like we don't have the space."

Mom had tossed an arm around Hélèna and told her "Of course.  I think that'd be fine.  Turning a stern eye to Jack she added, "There will be a few rules of course."

Hélèna guffawed and told her, "I'm sure my Jack will behave himself."

Jack blushed but looked earnest when said, "That's mighty kind of you Karen.  But you doan got to do that.  We could sort somethin' out here probably."

"I'm sure you could.  But as Evie says, we have more than enough space, and that big old house has always felt too quiet.  David and I had plans to fill the house with children, but..."  She trailed off, eyes watering.  Véra patted her on the back, likely in solidarity for having similar broken dreams of her own.  I'd heard a little of one of their several quiet chats last night.  Enough to know they had some things in common.  Mom cleared her throat and continued, "Anyway, we'd love the company."

Jack blushed but looked earnest when said, "That's mighty kind of you Karen.  But you doan got to do that.  We could sort somethin' out here probably.”  Then he looked like he was considering something and he added, “I’d like to stay with you, mostly cause of that security issue we talked about earlier, but I got folks here I need to protect too.”

”Who all do you mean, Jack?”  I asked him.

"Clotile lost her mère last night, Lionel’s dad was gone on a truck drive.  He says he’s fine, but I could use a podna I trust up at your place who can handle a weapon."

I looked to mom, and it seemed like we were finally on the same wavelength.  All arcana business aside, we'd woken up in a new world this morning.  And we knew enough to know that nothing was certain anymore.  The two of us all alone on that huge farm could work, but who knew for how long?  We had more than enough rooms in our house, and it would be nice to have some company there for a while at least.

She nodded, inviting them all to stay for the next few nights at least. 

We got back to work, and I continued brooding on my problem anytime I didn't have to pay much attention, which was whenever I wasn't driving the horses.  Jack nudged me as we were on a run back home.  "What've you been thinking so hard on all day, you?"

I looked at his handsome face, feeling his arm around my waist pulling me close to his side.  And I realized, that's what Jack was to me.  He was my hope that everything would somehow work out like it should.  I chewed on the inside of my lip, trying to decide how to answer.  "A puzzle."

"Well then _bébé_ , you know I'm the right man to talk that over with, me."

Smiling shyly at him I answered, "Yeah, I know.  But that's part of the problem."

"How's that?"  He wanted to know.

"Well, I have two sources of info.  One of them told me, "Arcana means secrets.  Keep ours."  And the other one told me, "Historically, Arcana who flaunt their powers, do not fare well."

"Yeah, that sounds like the Reaper who told you that last one."

"You'd be right."

"Well, you doan got to tell me either of their secrets, but I already know some of yours, and you know I've got your back, no matter what.  So how about you leave them out of it, and we just keep the rest between the two of us."

That...that could work.  Most of what I needed to know was about me.  I could keep Matthew's gifts a secret, and I didn't know any of Death's secrets anyway.  Hell, the man wouldn't even tell me his name.

 

**Jack**

Evie'd been in her own head nearly all day.  At first I just thought she was preoccupied with the changed views and the Reaper's threat, but then I'd thought it was more than that.  It was kinda like the first few days of school, where she clearly had something intense on her mind, but didn't have anyone to talk it over with.  Mel even thought the same, so I brought it up when it was just her and me headed home with a full load.

When she answered, it blew my mind, and made all the possibilities click into place.

"Alright, so both of these sources, they both call me Empress.  Now the Empress on the Tarot card has crops on her card.  And I know how to garden, but I kept feeling like there was more to it.  So Death told me I have 'Life in my touch, in my very blood.'  And he also said, 'Anything plants can do, i can do.'  So...that's all really vague, except the life in my blood, which, though gross, is really specific.  So I was thinking, I might see what happens if I get my blood on one of those withered trees, or a seed, or something, and just see what happens."

I cleared my throat, remembering the oddities of last night and trying to shake off the foreboding feeling I got when she talked about 'life in her blood.'  "Well, _bébé_ , you've kinda already done that."  She looked at me funny. I'd wondered if she had any idea about that.   Guess not.  I wonder if this had been what Death was referring to when he'd said, " _She is capable of far more than you envision."_ "Remember that nosebleed last night?  Well yesterday morning, there was thick, lush grass growing under our pallet.  And some of those stalks of cane were way higher than all the rest." 

We'd reached the shell drive before she replied, "I remember thinking the grass was crazy weird, but I didn't notice the cane."

"You can go look, when we get back.  It might be as withered as everything else, but it's height should still be what it was."

When we got to the barn, she jumped down and took off for the fields.  I tied off the reins and locked the wheels, grabbing a pack of seeds from a pile of 'em before I followed her, telling they guys who hustled forward to unload, "We'll be right back."

I met her in that little square, finding her just standing at the far side, looking up in disbelief. 

She bit her lip, and daubed a bit of blood on her thumb, reaching out.  I snagged her hand before it could contact the tall and very obvious sugar cane.  "Hold on there, Evie.   _Ç’a pas d’allure faire ça._   -That's not a good idea.

"Why not?"

"Cause it's so tall dozens of folks would see it?"

"Huh.  Yeah, I guess so."

I pulled out the packet of cantaloupe seeds.  "How bout you just try one of these instead."

At her nod, I pulled one out but paused, an ominous feeling pulling at me.  But before I could say anything, she'd tugged it from my fingers and knelt down, digging a little hole in the dirt.  She pressed the seed with blood, then covered it with soil and looking like she was willing something to happen.  Before our eyes, a thick green sprout grew up, becoming a green vine, that flowered.  Then fruited.  But it stopped growing when the fruit were still very small.  She dabbed more blood onto the vine, lips curling in delight as the three cantaloupes grew and ripened in minutes.

I felt _frissons_ runnin' all down my arms as several terrible futures played through my mind, none of them good.  " _Bébé_ , I see you're pretty thrilled at what you just did, and you got a right to be.  But we need to keep this a secret.  Can't no one, except maybe family, know about this."  Her smile vanished but she didn't answer.  "You hear me, you?"

"I hear you.  But what would be so bad about Mom, or Mel, knowing I can do this?"

I get Mel's as close as a sister to you, and it ain't either of them I'm worried about.  But what if the factories, farms and trucks _never_ start delivering again?  When folk go through their own pantries, and the stores're empty, and they're feeling desperate.  And there's not just one or five, but a crowd of desperate hungry people.  And they here on some farm in Louisiana, there's a girl who can make food grow like she's magic.  What if there's so many of them that the folk we care about are out numbered, and they get through all of us and lay hands on you?  You see how this is goan?  She'd begun to worry her lip but hadn't agreed.  "Or what if we just tell the folks in our two parishes, but we got disgruntled folk who aren't happy bout something an got an ax to grind.  So that person goes off and tells all the desperate hungry people something they might not really believe, but they're desperate enough to try anything..."

"I get you Jack.  We'll keep it a secret."  She slumped into my side, her head resting under mine.  I wrapped my arm around her waist, enjoying the feel of her slight weight against my side. "I get it now.  Why Death said Arcana who flaunt their powers don't fare well."  She sighed and murmured, "I guess it's a good thing I'd rather most folks not know."  I dipped my head to get a read on her state of mind and she gave me a sad sort of half smile.  "I don't want to be an Empress anyway.  I'd rather just be me." 

I almost asked what she meant by that, but she kept talkin' so I tucked it away to talk over later.  She stared of in the distance and thought aloud, "But once the fresh food is gone and we need to start dipping into the canned stuff, I'll need to be ready to grow.  We'll need to have a story to explain it.  Maybe we've developed the next gen of Miracle Grow or something."

Dropping a kiss on her head and pulling her fully to my chest I said, "How about you worry about that later.  For now, try growing whatever is ready to eat quickest, and do it the old fashioned way.  See how that goes."

She rose to her toes and planted a soft kiss against my jaw.  "Sounds like a plan."

After another few minutes and another few kisses, we gathered those few cantaloupes and put them in the cold room.  Evie looked exhausted, so I tol' her to go have a rest while I brought back the last load before supper.  Then we'd all head out and eat, and we'd be done for the night.

When we made it back to the church come supper time we saw folks in the bayou hadn't been idle.  Some folks were sorting through the debris of homes that'd been leveled, lookin' for what could be salvaged.  Others had worked to create a big map we laid our on the floor in the church.  They'd marked homes that were destroyed, homes without any one there, and homes with residents, and they'd made a partial list of the residents, which included names, ages, sex, marital status, and grade level or occupation and skills.  It was only the beginning of a complete map, but I liked where they were goan with it. 

Ronan told us there were some who were diabetics who'd expressed concern about having medicine in the future.  He'd compiled a list of medications as well as first aid supplies we should begin sourcing first thing tomorrow.  Considering the number of folk that just didn't exist anymore, seemed like we should try and save whoever was left. I heard not a few whispers about an _extinction level event._   Looking at the barren earth surrounding us, I couldn't help but think they were right.

Clotile couldn't convince her _mère_ to come last night.  Since I'd long considered her my sister as far as providing food for her whenever I could, I figured her protection was on me now too.  Wasn't no way I'd leave her alone in the bayou, not when those bag faced creatures I saw in Evie's sketches could be comin' any day now.   

We were finishing supper by then and most of us were gettin' ready to get home for the night.  Dishes and cookware had all been sorted and put away for tomorrow.  The church yard and building had turned into the only daycare in the parish as the adults worked on picking up the pieces of life, and discovering where to go from here.   A couple of electricians had helped sort out mounting and rigging the solar panels Karen volunteered to power the movie projector and speakers, but more importantly one large refrigerator for _Mère_ Rosa's use.

I still couldn't believe I'd be goan home with Evangeline tonight.  Evie and I had explained who Clotile was to her _mère_   and Karen had kindly agreed she could stay as well.  So it would be Karen, Mel, Evie, me, Clotile and Maman living there for the next little while.  Lionel told me he'd moved into Gaston's house for the next little while, but I figured I'd see if I couldn't stretch my luck and get him to stay at Haven too.  Just me with five women over at Haven?  I'd learned young, I'd never win an argument against two women, so I badly needed to even my odds.

Ronan's home was thankfully still standing, and Lionel had been on his own for some time anyway.  His mom had died when he was little, and his dad was a trucker, who'd gone on a cross country drive last week.  We didn't expect to see him again any time soon.

After that we took Karen's car and my bike back to Haven, lit by a setting sun.  Evie opted to ride with me.  I felt her tight against my back the whole way there. 

I honestly figured I'd be sleeping on a couch still.  I knew Haven was big, but not that big.  All the girls found rooms upstairs and I was given one of the two downstairs guest rooms that shared a bathroom.  My mère gave me a stern warning to mind my manners and not take any liberties, especially since they were being so kind as to keep us as guests for who knew how long.  I couldn't disagree, though I wanted to.

Karen's warning was kinder and more vague, aside from the "open door" rule if we happened to be in the same room.  After that, Evie found her way downstairs, wearing a robe that seemed unfamiliar to her.  Meaning, it didn't look at all like her, and she kept fidgeting with it.  I pulled her down the hall to the living room, and found a spot to cuddle with her on the couch, wanting to talk a spell and find out where her head was at after all that'd happened today.

She told me some stuff I knew.  When she told me about someone named Kentarch, she mentioned that deal the Reaper filled me in on.  "I don't know how I can keep him safe.  I mean, I doubt anyone around here would pick a fight with him out of the blue, but even if they did, what could I do about it?  My hobby was cheerleading, not Karate.  I don't know how to drive or shoot.  Just what exactly am I supposed to do?  And if I can't, and I so can't, I'm dead!  Should I just tell him not to come at all?"

"Non.  I got that sorted already, _ma belle_."

"I mean...what?"  Her eyes finally met mine, and I tried to convey the confidence I felt.

"I got it sorted.  I talked with the Reaper.  I might have mentioned some of the things you just said, though, not in the same way.  I told the Reaper that your debts are mine, and that I would help you by making sure this Kentarch, whoever he is, is covered safety wise.  I'll help you with the tour part too though."

Her eyes watered and the tossed her arms around my neck.  "Jack!  Thank you!  I had no idea how I was going to handle that."

My chest expanded and I pulled her back to give her a kiss.  When she was soft and relaxed and smelling like what was fast becoming my favorite scent, I told her, "My pleasure to take care of you, _bébé_.  Anything I can do, you tell 'ol Jack.  I'll get it done, or figure out how to."

"What if _I_ need to figure out how _I_ can do something?  She asked hesitantly.

"Talk it over with me, we'll work it out.  Take now.  What's on your mind?"

"If my blood can make plants grow..." she whispered so low I almost couldn't hear her, "How much blood will it take to bring back the world?"  Her voice cracked.  "It's too big Jack."

I physically felt my blood chill in my veins.  _This._   This was what I'd felt that afternoon in the fields, right before growin' that first seed."

I pulled her on my lap and held her tight.  My lips at her ear I told her, "One day at a time, My Evangeline.  One day at a time.  Problems like this, they make you think they're too big to solve.  So you work at it, one step at a time.  And you remember to take care of yourself, cause if you're too run down or defeated to work at it, it woan get done at all.  So you do what you got to do, but you doan let it whip you.  This ain't a sprint that'll be over in a day.  So just think about today, an let tomorrow worry about it's self.  And doan you forget, you."  I pulled her back, hands holding her jaw, thumbs tilting her up to look at me.  "Doan forget you ain't alone."  Cause Jack will always be here for you.

 

* * *

A/N  This chap took For-ev-er to finish.  Sorry about that. 

Please leave me a comment, let me know if there was anything in particular  you liked.

Also, I could really use a beta.  I need to talk over timeline issues for this fic, and possibly proofreading, though I do most of that myself, I know don't manage to catch everything.  Any volunteers?


End file.
